Savunulan Sözler
by Merih
Summary: Savaş 22 yıldır devam ediyordu. Bakanlık parçalara ayrılıyordu, Seherbazlar kötürümdü ve Yoldaşlık, dünyayı birarada tutmaya çalışıyordu. Voldemort'un zaferinin önünde sadece dört arkadaşın birbirleriyle arasındaki bağ vardı. UU üçlüsünün son kitabı.
1. Giriş: Ertelenen Sözler

Giriş: Ertelenen Sözler

Savunulan Sözler

* * *

Bir seçim.

Bir şans.

Bir son.

* * *

10 Ekim 1992

Bir şekilde bunun bu şekilde olması gerektiğini düşündü. Belki, sadece belki bunun gelmesi engellenemezdi, yaptığı birçok seçiminden sonra bunu engellemenin yolu yoktu. Ya da belki, basitçe gitmeliydi.

Ve artık çok geçti. Kendini tamamen kaybetmeden önce gitmeliydi, gölgelerde solmalıydı. İşlem çoktan başlamıştı - aldığı her nefeste karanlığın etkisinin güçlendiğini hissediyordu. Ve her nefes verdiğinde, kendinden bir parçanın kaybolduğunu hissediyordu.

Artık değil. Kararmış odada tek başına dururken bu kelimeleri yüksek sesle söyledi ve bir şekilde kaderini mühürledi. Dinleyecek kimsenin olmamasının önemi yoktu. Yalnız olmasının önemi yoktu - ve buna şaşırmadı. Artık değil. Çizgiyi çekecekti. Savaşacaktı. O ya da bu şekilde bu korku dolu işlemi sona erdirecekti. Artık karanlığın elindeki bir piyon olmayacaktı - hatta kaderin piyonu da. Kadere inanmıyordu ve savaşacaktı. Bunu yaparken kalbini kırması gerekse bile...

Şaşırtıcı şekilde hızlı elleri ihtiyacı olacak her şeyi topladı: araştırma malzemeleri, günlük ve asası. Sonra kapıyı arkasından kapatarak diğerlerinin geride kalanları bulması için bıraktı - büyük eşyaların görünüşünde çok az şey: Kara Büyü kokusu, önemsiz birkaç eliyle yazdığı not, gençlere özgü bir umursamazlık sonucu karamış ve zarar görmüş cübbe, bir tabure ve boş üç kazan. Nereye gittiğiyle ilgili hiçbir ipucu, hiçbir hikâye yoktu. Sadece boşluk vardı.

Ana Villa'daki odasına dönmedi; Eski Oda'da onsuz yapamayacağı hiçbir şey yoktu. Onun yerine Lab'ın kuzeyine, adanın sahiline doğru yürüdü ve tüm yol boyunca içinde bir şeylerin yükseldiğini hissetti. Bu keder miydi? Söylemek imkânsızdı. Bir şekilde hislerinden, insanlığından uzaklaşmıştı. Ama buna rağmen boşluğu hissedebiliyordu. Hatta Sirius'ın bu kadar soğuk davranmaması gerektiğini bildiği adamla konuşurken bile büyümüştü. James ona erişmeye çalıştığında bile boşluk gitmeyi reddetmişti.

Ve böylece terk etti. Onları aşağıya çekmeden önce, arkadaşlarının çok korktuğu gibi, onları gözlerinin önünde bir canavara dönüşmesi izlemeye zorlamadan önce... Daha önce başka birinin yaptığı gibi gizlilik ve sessizlik içinde, ne zaman döneceğini ve bunun önemli olup olmadığını bile düşünmeden gitti. Bilinçli olarak başka birinin ayak izlerini takip ediyordu, karanlık içinde farklı bir yol bulabilmek için umut etti ama ihtimaller ona bulamayacağını söylüyordu. Ama yapmak zorundaydı. Başka yol yoktu.

Cisimlenme Bölgesi'nin kapıları zorlanmadan açıldı. Neredeyse ada, ondan kurtulduğuna memnun olmuş gibiydi. Işığın Adası, karanlık kardeşinde, onu karşılamayı dört gözle bekleyen ve yirmi mil kuzeydeki adada evinde hissedecek bir canavara nazik bakmıyordu. Karanlık ve Işık - ikiz adalar eğer özelliklerini fark eden olursa karşıtlığı sembolize ediyordu. Ama ne kadar iyi karşılanacak olursa olsun, karanlık adaya gitmiyordu. Bunun yerine Sirius, içindeki parçayı karanlık almadan önce gitti. Pes etmeyecekti.

Kabul etmeyecekti.

"_Ve teklifim hala geçerli_."

Kelimler, üç yüz altı gün sonra kulaklarında yankılandı.

"_Bunu hatırla._"

Hatırladı. Hangi aklı başında adam unuturdu ki?

Ama onun aklı başında değildi. Gerçekten artık değil. Henüz değil. Sirius titredi ve şimdi fark ettiği gibi bunun nedeni sonsuz soğukluk değildi. Nedeni içindeki karanlıktı ve onu saran soğuk elleri... Kaçacak hiç yolu olmadığı eller - bir yol hariç. Bu yol.

Ve böylece Avalon'dan kaçtı, kimseyle konuşmadan ve nereye gittiğiyle ilgili bir kanıt bırakmadan... Aslında kendi de bilmiyordu - bilmesinin yolu yoktu. Sadece çok sevdiği her şeyden, onları korumak umuduyla kaçabilirdi. Kendisini korumak umuduyla...

Cisimlendiğinde bile hatalı olduğunu biliyordu.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	2. Bölüm 1: Gölgelerde Solmak

Birinci Bölüm: Gölgelerde Solmak

Sokaklar ardında.

Evler ardında.

Yangın. Sakatlamak. Lanetlemek. Yok etmek.

Buna spor diyorlardı. Adalet olduğunu iddia ediyorlardı. Karanlık hüküm sürüyordu. Maskeli figürler sokaklarda özgürce dans ediyordu ve öldürmediklerini, şehir merkezine sürüyorlardı. Cesetler, çürümeye bırakılmıştı. Umurlarında değildi.

"Acınası, gerçekten," diye belirtti kadın solundan.

Lucius güldü. Kadın konuşmasa bile her yerden onu tanırdı - hareket edişi, omuzlarının sertliği, korkaklara ve aptallara asasını hafifçe doğrultup yolunu açması - ve dönüp ona bakmasına gerek yoktu. Kadın, adamın güldüğünü biliyordu. Narcissa her zaman bilirdi.

"Evet," diye onayladı. "Öyleler."

Çiftin arkasından bir çocuk yürüyordu ve kadın omzunun üstünden öfkeyle bakarak belki de bir ilerleyen bir Ölüm Yiyen'in onu lanetleyebileceğini düşündü. Lucius kendi kendine tekrar gülümsedi ve kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Belki. Ah, yumurcak bir bilseydi.

Kirli kahverengi saçları Bulanık'ın alnını kaplamıştı - ne kadar uygun! - önünde ne olacağını göremeyecek kadar arkasına bakarak yürüdüğünden bir cesede takıldı. Bunun sonuncunda elindeki oyuncağı düştü ve şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

"Hızlı ol!" dedi annesi, yerden oyuncağı almaya çalışan kıza. Sarışın cadı, kızı kolunun altına aldı ve Narcissa, Lucius'un yanına kaydı. Kadın ona bakınca adam, maskenin ardından mükemmel dişlerinin gülüşle parladığını gördü.

Birlikte Hogsmade sakinlerinin, Flint ve Dolohov'un umursamaz bir hızla sürdüğü talihsiz yığınların ardında yürüyorlardı. Dolohov arkada kalanları kahkahalarla lanetliyordu. Malfoylar sadece bekliyordu.

Ve sonra oldu. Küçük kirli saçlı yumurcak annesinden kurtuldu ve yerdeki oyuncak ayısına (Muggle oyuncağı olduğuna şüphe yoktu) koştu. Bir kan yığınının içine düştü ama kendini kaldırıp, ona bakan gözlerin farkında olmadan devam etti.

"İster misin yoksa ben mi yapayım?" diye sordu Narcissa.

Lucius kadına doğru reverans yaptı. "Bir centilmen asla bir leydi'nin sporuna engel olmaz."

Kadın kıkırdadı. "Teşekkür ederim, aşkım."

Bir asa ortaya çıktı, Tek Boynuzlu At saçı ve meşe ağacı karışımı güzel bir asaydı. Tam olarak on bir inç uzunlukta ve oldukça esnek. Onu her zamanki gibi tuttu, Bellatrix'in ne zaman görse kıskançlıktan morardığı bir zarafetle... Ama yine de Bellatrix her zaman güçle bunu ziyan ederdi.

"Crucio." Bağırmasına gerek yoktu.

Çocuk acıyla kıvrandı ve ayısından birkaç inç uzakta yere düştü. Hemen çocuğun annesi döndü ve çocuğun adını bağırarak ona doğru koştu - ama Lucius oradaydı ve elleri, kadının kemikli omuzlarını tuttu. Bu dokunuş acıtmak içindi ama kadının fark ettiğinden şüpheliydi.

Yumurcak çığlık atmaya devam ediyordu.

"Senin yerinde olsam bunu yapmazdım," diye konuştu kelimeleri uzata uzata.

Kadın, adamın sıkı tutuşuyla mücadele ederken anlaşılmayan ama sonu "... kızım!" olan bir şeyler mırıldandı.

Lucius kahkaha attı ve ellerini çekti.

"Crucio!"

* * *

Yerinden kalktı, kendisine büyük onur bahşeden eli tutarak sağ tarafındaki yerini aldı ve kıpırdananları izledi. Balyumruk ve Domuz Kafası'nın arasındaki alanda belki yüz korkak vardı, hafifçe inliyorlar ve - çok fazla olmamakla birlikte - cesaret edebilenler dolanıp duruyorlardı. Sevdiklerinin cesetleri ve - çalışanları tutsak olmaktansa ölmeyi tercih eden... ve çabucak memnun edilen - postaneden geriye kalanlar arasında fısıldaşıyorlar ve dikkatle Ölüm Yiyen'leri izliyorlardı.

Hogsmade sakinleri cesaret edemese de kadın, Voldemort'u izliyordu. Her hareketini takip ediyordu; zarif ve düzgün, kendinden emin ve güçlü. Ve çok sakin... Bekliyordu.

Çığlıklar onun kulağına müzik gibi geliyordu ve Voldemort kendisine doğru dönünce saygıyla başını eğdi.

"Bana çocukları getir, Bella."

"Evet, Lordum."

Bellatrix'in bir el hareketiyle Rodolphus ve Jugson'lar çabucak ve istekle yaklaştılar. Rodolphus, kuşkusuz, Bellatrix'e sırıttı, ama onun yapacak bir işi vardı. "Çocuklar," dedi ters ters, kalabalığa doğru yürürlerken, "hemen."

Sormaya gerek duymadılar. İyi veya nazik sözlerle zaman kaybetmediler. Eller uzandı ve çocukları ailelerinden, kız kardeşleri erkek kardeşlerinden uzaklaştırdı. Aile üyelerinden ayırmak için çocukları alanın dışına çektiler ve Martha Blackwood'un gözetimine bıraktılar - her şeyden önce, sadist şifacının çocukları sevmek için özel bir yöntemi varmış gibiydi. Bellatrix kıkırdadı, diğer kadın sert bir bakışla onu susturdu, sonra tatlı tatlı gülümsedi.

"Zincirleyin onları." diye nazikçe emretti Bellatrix. Budala bir anne çığlık attı.

Arkasında bir hareketlenme oldu, sonra ağır bir yumruğu, kesik, havlar gibi bir ses takip etti. Bellatrix döndü, asası hazırdı, Snape'in ayağının dibinde bir kurbanla 10 metre kadar gerisinde ve asası yerdekinin sırtına dönük durduğunu gördü. Maskenin ardından onun soğuk gülümsemesini hissedebiliyordu.

"Crucio." Fısıldanan lanet, adamın deli bir hayvan gibi çığlık atmasına neden oldu. Snape, adamın yerde çöküp inlemesine izin verdi. Atlayarak üstünden geçerken adam inliyordu. Snape çocukların ağlaşmalarına bir göz atıp adamın canını bağışladı.

"Şunları sessizleştirin," dedi Snape sinirli bir biçimde. "Miyavlamaları bezdirici olmaya başladı."

Bellatrix kıkırdadı. "Rodolphus, yaparsan."

"Zevkle." Neredeyse neşeyle dans edecekti. "Verberovox!"

Şak.

Çocuklar çığlık atıp kümeleştiler, enerji kırbacı tarafından vurulup acıyla inlediler ve kaçmaya çalıştılar, ama Martha işini iyi ve düzenli yapmıştı, tuzağa düştüler. Gürültü yatışmamıştı kuşkusuz, ama çok daha müzikal bir hale gelmişti. Şak. Çığlıklar. Şak. Ağlayanlar. Şak. Rodolphus'un kırbacı tam yüzünün ortasına gelen bir kız yalvarmaya başladı. Çok iyi nişan almıştı.

Kuşkusuz anne babalar ileri atılarak, bir sürprizle Ölüm Yiyen'leri yakalamak için dua ediyorlardı. Bunun yerine Severus Snape'i sinirlendirmiş olmak tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya kaldılar, Snape ilk dalgayı, diğer Ölüm Yiyenler katılma fırsatı bulamadan, tek başına püskürttü.

* * *

Yanık et kokusu mide bulandırıcıydı. Arkasına bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu - çocuklara - böylece ileriye baktı ama bu manzarayı da beğendiği söylenemezdi. İlk grubu püskürtmek için bir Yakıcı kullanmıştı ama yapmak istediğinden daha fazla güçlü yollamıştı - ama başka seçeneği yoktu. Burada değil.

Ve belki hiçbir yerde değil.

Diğerleri getirildikçe grup giderek kalabalıklaşıyordu. Lucius ve Narcissa, sanki bir plajda romantik bir yürüyüşe çıkmışlar gibi yan yana yürüyerek son grubu getiriyordu. Ama yine de kalabalıktan çok fazla ebeveyn, umutsuzca - ve akılsızca - çocuklarına ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Bazıları dehşet içinde dikilerek çocuklarına işkence edilişi izliyorlardı. Severus arkasına bakmaya cesaret edemedi. Ama hala duyabiliyordu.

Şak!

Çocuklar acı içinde çığlık atıyorlar.

Şak!

Aileler sevdiklerinin adını bağırıp kendileri de ölmek için ölülerin üzerinden atlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Bunun ne kadar gereksiz olduğunu anlamıyorlar mı? Çığlık atmak istedi.

Şak!

Rodolphus gülüyordu.

"Imperio!" Sesi, Hogsmade'in ilkokulunda öğrenci olduğunu düşündüğü bir genç büyücüyü hedef almıştı. Bir dakika sonra kız, diğerlerine doğru dönerek kalabalığı geriye ve ölümden uzağa götürdü. Bu, onları geriye püskürtmenin en kansız yoluydu ama yine de kızın bunun için ona teşekkür etmeyeceğini biliyordu. Sonra Lucas Whitby kalabalıktan çıktı ve Snape onun gözlerinde cinayeti görebildi.

"Incendio!" İlk içgüdüsü öldürmek olacak kadar uzun bir süredir Ölüm Yiyendi ve içinde pişmanlığın yükseldiğini hissetti. Whitby hiç yere yığılmadı; basitçe yandı. Bir dakika sonra ateş topu gitti ve genç Kelvin Whitby - Hogwarts'a iki seneden az bir zaman içinde başlayacaktı - babası için çığlık atıyordu.

Bellatrix güldü ve çocuğu lanetledi.

Kalabalık gelmeye devam etti.

* * *

On dakika sonra, Bellatrix ve diğerleri çocukları uzaklaştırdıktan sonra durdular. Yaralanmış ve kanayarak, yaşanlar, ölülerin duvarının arkasında bir araya gelerek giden çocukları için ağladılar. Snape sadece durup onları izlerken, maskenin ardından yüzünün solukluğunun görünmediği için memnun oldu.

Çocuklardan altısı hiç ayrılmayacaktı; Rodolphus fazla hevesli davranmıştı ve onların bedenleri bir kan denizinin ortasında cansız yatıyordu. Yaslı bir baba, ölü kızının cesedinin yanına gitmek isterken Narcissa Malfoy'un kemik kırma büyüsü tarafından durduruldu. Sırtı kırılıp yere yığıldığında Ölüm Yiyenler güldü. Birkaç dakika mücadele etti ama sonra yenilerek artık kımıldamadı.

Kalabalık gibi... Hıçkırarak bakıyor ve geri çekilmeye çalışıyorlardı. Saklanacak bir yer olmadığının farkında değiller miydi?

Lucius, Karanlık Lord'a doğru eğilerek ileri çıktı. "Hepsi burada, Lordum."

Kalabalık daha çok hıçkırdı ama Voldemort onları yok saydı. Yavaşça kafası döndü ve kırmızı gözleri Lucius'unkilerle buluştu. Snape'in eski arkadaşı titredi. "Öyle mi?"

"Buradalar, ya da ölüler, Lordum."

Kahkahalar hafifçe başladı ve Karanlık Lord gülmeye başlayınca iyice arttı. "Demek öyle," dedi tehlikelice. Birde kalabalığa döndü ve sesi bir fısıltı haline geldi. "Biri hariç. Bir kişi eksik..."

Kalabalığın önündekiler geriye gitmeye çalıştı ama arkadakiler izin vermedi. Birisi ittirilince çığlık attı ve ilk sıralardaki bazı genç büyücüler yere düştü. Ve Voldemort daha güçlü güldü.

"Kahramanınız şimdi nerede?" diye sordu.

Snape bile titredi. Birisi çığlık attı.

"Evet?"

Balyumruk ve Domuz Kafası patladı ve kalabalık, üzerilerine ateş ve enkaz parçaları gelirken feryat etti ve daha da yakınlaşmaya çalıştılar. Havayı duman doldurdu ama Voldemort güldü.

"Kimse benimle savaşmayacak mı?"

"Hayır...hayır... hayırhayırhayırhayır..." Dehşet dolu fısıltılar insanlık yığınından yükseldi ve bir kelime hariç her şey anlamsızdı. Aptallar. Snape kendini hasta hissetti.

"Hayır... asla... hayır..."

Hala mırıldanarak onun öfkesini yatıştırabileceklerini sanıyorlardı. Ama Karanlık Lord kızgın değildi ve bu Snape'i öfkeli halinden daha çok korkuttu - çünkü öfke, yüzeyin altında kaynayarak bekliyordu. Voldemort omuz silkerken o yutkundu.

"Çok güzel. Öldürün onları."

Çığlıklar.

Daha çok çığlıklar.

Canlı bir kâbus...

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	3. Bölüm 2: Bütün Umutlar Sönüyor

İkinci Bölüm: Bütün Umutlar Sönüyor

Bu sadece bir başlangıçtı. Günlerdir, gecelerdir devam ediyordu, öyle ki öğrencileri Snape'in bitkinliğini yüzünden anlayabilecek hale gelmişlerdi. Tabii ki birçoğu sınırdaki saldırılar yüzünden olduğunu tahmin ediyorlardı, en akılsızları bile İksir Profesörlerinin geceleri nereye gittiğini biliyorlardı, ama gerçekte kâbuslar yüzünden çok az uyuyabiliyordu.

Her şeyi tekrar yaşıyordu.

17 Ekim'de başladı her şey, Voldemort'un Black'in Avalon'dan yok olduğunu öğrendiğinin ertesi günü. Seherbazlar haberleri bir hafta kadar saklamayı başarmışlardı, ama öğrenilince gazeteler deliye dönmüştü ve raporlar doğruysa (ve Bella genelde Karanlık Lord'un ilgi duyduğu yerdedir), Voldemort kendini kaybetmişti.

Hogsmeade bu yüzden oldu.

Snape bunu düşündükçe kendini kötü hissediyordu, ertesi gün Hogwarts profesörleriyle ölüleri gömerken daha da kötü hissetti kendini. Genellikle diğerlerinin kendisi hakkında ne düşündüklerini umursamazdı, ama ihanete uğramış bakışlar kendi kendini yemesine neden oluyordu. Sinistra en kötüsüydü; yıllardır birlikte çalışıyorlardı, hiçbir zaman gerçekten arkadaş olmamalarına rağmen, tavırları acı vericiydi, gözyaşları kuruduktan sonraki soğukluğu gibi.

"Bu kadar alçalacağını düşünmemiştim." diye tıslamıştı Auriga, sonra da cevap vermesine olanak vermeden yürüyüp gitmişti.

Hiçbir zaman cevap veremezdi zaten, ama bu, onun olanları açıklama isteğine engel değildi. Bunun onun seçimi olmadığını ve karanlığın gaddar döngüsünden kaçmak için her şeyi verebileceğini anlamıyordu hiçbiri -Remus bile ona, gitmeden önce korkulu gözlerle bakmıştı - Severus daha önce ne Dumbledore'u bu kadar özlemiş, ne de kendini bu kadar yalnız hissetmişti.

* * *

_Beş gün sonra, Stephen Hoopner'ın ölümünde de bulunmuştu, Seherbazın bir kahraman gibi ölüşünü izlemişti. Diğer seçeneğin sorulmasını ve reddedilmesini izlemişti ve halkın, ölen bir adam tarafından gösterilen bu cesareti yok saymasını..._

_"Yeniden düşünmeyecek misin?" diye sordu Lucius sessizce, çok sessizce. Voldemort'un bu adımı ikna etmek için sadece en kıdemli aileleri yollamasında bir mesaj var mıydı? Bir Malfoy'u. Snape'i. Lestrange'i. Black'i - Malfoy'la evli olmasına rağmen, hala en eski kana sahipti. Ama Bellatrix'i göndermemişti. O, sağlıklı bir şekilde kullanamıyordu mantığını._

_Ah... Ve bu çok mantıklıcaydı._

_Hoppner cevap vermemişti. O acıyı iyi biliyordu, Azkaban'da dayanabilmişti. Ona kıyasla bu bir hiçti._

_Saatlerce. Stephen'ın karısı ve genç kızı köşede baygın yatıyorlardı, çoğunlukla Snape'in yaptıkları yüzünden, ama bu onun ikisini merhametle bağışlamasını sağlamamıştı. Bu çifte yaşamaları için izin verilmişti, çünkü Karanlık Lord'un onlar için başka planları vardı. Oğlan büyümüştü, açık bir şekilde Hoqwarts'ın dışında ama evinde de değil. Onlarla daha sonra ilgilenirdi._

_Gün ağarmaya başlamıştı ve en kıdemli Hoppner boyun eğmemişti. O eğmezdi ve bunu biliyorlardı, onun yerine bağırmasına neden olmuşlardı. Rodolphus işkencede karısı kadar iyi değildi, ama birlikte 4 Ölüm Yiyen yerin tamamını kanla kaplamışlardı. Kıdemli ve saf kan._

_Bunun gibi zamanlar Snape'in karanlığa sırtını dönmesinin ilk nedeniydi._

_Hala, Hoppner meydan okumaya devam ediyor, çektiği eziyetlere acı bir kahkahayla karşılık veriyor ve yapabildiklerinin en iyisinin bu mu olduğunu soruyordu. Cesur adam. Salak adam._

_Diğerleri gibi o da öldü, daha asil bir şekilde. Ve daha az bir amaç için._

* * *

Stephon Hoppner'ın genç oğlu, Gnaeus, İşaret'i annesini ve kız kardeşini kurtarmak için aldığında da oradaydı. İkisi de Azkaban'da çürüyorlardı, ama ikisi de incitilmemişti. Hatta birlikte durmalarına izin verilmişti, ama bu Ruh Emicilere karşı yararlı olmamıştı. Onları oraya götürdüğündeki yüzlerini hatırlıyordu.

Oh... Hatırlıyordu.

"Neden kendine bunu yapıyorsun?" diye fısıldadı Severus yarım yamalak, zorla başını ellerinden kaldırarak. Dirsekleri bu kadar süredir masa başında durduğu için acımıştı.

İç çekti ve elini sıktı, bunu onun açıklığa kavuşturabileceğini ümit ederek. Ama bir cevap yoktu. Böyle olduğu için bir neden. Sadece yıllardır uyuyamama ve onu izleyen kâbuslar. Karanlık Lord yeniyordu, hasta olmak istedi. Sen zaten hastasın, Severus, diye hatırlattı kendine sertçe. Sapkın ve acımasız, hatırladın mı?

Kendi siniri bile artık acıtmıyordu, tekrar ayağa kalktı, yatağa gitmeye çalışarak. Belki kâbuslar geri gelmeden birkaç saat uyuyabilirdi, bütün öldürdüğü insanların yüzünü görmeden önce. Yalnız Hoppner diğerleri gibi çok rahatsız etmiyordu, çünkü Hoppner tamamıyla masum değildi. O seçimini çok önceden yapmıştı.

Ve hala... göz ucuyla baktı, Snape Gelecek Postası'nın ilk sayfasındaki manşeti gördü ve korkuyla sindi.

**Görev Terk Edildi** diye Keith Lindsay tarafından yazılmış en göze çarpan başlığı okudu. Daha önceden Charles Li tarafından yazılan ve daha yaratıcı bir şekilde **Son ve Olmayan Umut** olarak adlandırılan bir yazının yalnızca devamıydı, ama bir nedenden dolayı, başlık içinde bir boşluk hissetmesine neden oldu.

Olayın duyulmasından yirmi dokuz gün geçmişti. Olayın olmasından ise otuz altı, Remus'a göre ki o bilirdi. Farklı bir şeydi, Severus gazetelerin hala bu konuyla ilgilenmesine şaşırabilirdi, ama bu farklıydı. Bu trajikti.

Gazetelerin, önce Sirius Black'i parçalara ayırmasını izlemişti, ilk önce yaptıklarını kederle, daha sonra ise öfke ile karşıladılar. Halkın tepkisi de aynı gibiydi - öfkeyle sınırlandırılmış bir kayıp hissi ve her gün artan savaşın getirdiği boşluk hissi. İlkinde Severus haklı çıktığı içinde vahşide memnun olmuştu. Ama şimdi sevinçli olmakla dehşet arasında gidip geliyordu. Ne yaptığını bilmiyor mu? Severus az da olsa anlayabiliyordu ve ondan üç tehlikeli iksiri istediğinde Black'in nasıl baktığını hatırlıyordu.

Çoğu insan, Black'in döndüğünde Voldemort'un tarafını tutup, ışığı sonsuza kadar kaybedip etmeyeceğini merak ediyordu. O gözlere bakmış olan Severus ise bunu asla yapmayacağını biliyordu. Bu adam ya savaşır ya da bunu denerken ölürdü.

Ama kahramanlar kaçtıklarında işe yaramıyorlardı.

* * *

Önemli değil. Savaşa verdikleri emekler, karanlığa gömülüyordu.

* * *

12 Ekim. Sihir Bakanlığı yanmamış olsaydı güzel bir gün olabilirdi.

Aylardır Bakanlık'ın yeniden yapılanması için uğraşılıyordu, mümkün olduğunca ele geçirilmemesini sağlamak için. İçindeki yüzlerce çalışanı korumak için bina dikkatlice yapılandırılıyordu, sıkıcı Gelecek Postası'nın bile saldırı sonrasında yeniden yapılan Bakanlık için söyleyeceği güzel şeyleri vardı. Sadece bir hafta önce, yeni bina daha fazla kutlamayla açıldı, bitmiş ve karanlığa karşı yapılan saldırıya bir sembol olarak gösterilerek. James Potter iyi konuşmuştu, umutlar, hayaller ve yeni başlangıçlar hakkında.

Snape Bakanlık yanarken diğerleriyle durup, kahkahalar atmıştı. Durmuş ve bütün o masum insanların dışarı kaçışlarını izlemişti. Bazıları başarmış, bazıları ise başaramamıştı. İlk saldırıda Marcy Basil'i ele geçirmişlerdi. İkincisinde ise, iki haftadan daha kısa bir zaman sonra, Mafalda Hopkirk'i. Önemsiz görevliler iki saldırıda da ölmüşlerdi, ama Basil bir bölümün başındaydı ve James'in sadık destekçilerindendi. Snape onun yokluğunun Bakanlık için büyük bir kayıp olduğunu, James'in ona ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu, özellikle de Black'in kötü sonuçlanan yok oluşu ve Dung Fletcher'in ölümünden sonra - Fudge Potter'ın idaresini kaybetmeye başladığını düşünen tek insan değildi. Basil'in varlığıyla bölüm başkanları dengelenmiş oluyor, güç James'in tarafında duruyordu. Bu, tabii ki de, onun ele geçirilmesine engel olamamıştı.

Azkaban'da hayat bile ölümden beterdi.

Bu yüzden savaştı ve öldürdü ve yakaladı. Aslında Snape -yanındaki aptalların düşündüğü gibi- bu çarpışmaların Bakanlık'ı ele geçirmek için olmadığını biliyordu. Amaç basitti: bir düzinesini öldür ya da yüzünü göstermeye cesaret eden Seherbazlara haince saldır ve gül. Bakanlık başarısızlığından düşerken gül.

Başarısız oldular. Alice Longbottom bile denemesine rağmen o karışıklıktan kurtaramamıştı. Bir şey eksikti. Ama üç Seherbaz, bir buçuk düzine kadar Ölüm Yiyen'e karşı hayatta kalamazdı. Hele ki Bakanlık çalışanları kaçıyorsa ve bu şekilde başaramadılar.

Bütün o masum seyirciler yollarına çıkmakta çok iyiydiler. Alice Longbottom'ı kemik kırma büyüsü ile vurmaya çalışırken -ki ayağına isabet ettirmeye çalışıyordu-, Snape onlardan birini öldürmüştü ama salak tam da lanetin önüne çıkmış ve kafatası patlamıştı. Garip bir şekilde, Alice parçacıklar yüzüne doğru gelirken bağırmamıştı bile. Sadece Snape'i Imperius laneti için hedef seçmiş ve az kalsın onu avlayacaktı.

Bazen gerçekte hangi tarafta olduğunu merak ediyordu.

"Incendio!"

Az kalsın istemeden onu ateşte yakacaktı -ki bu öğrencilerine her zaman vermek istedi öğüdü kanıtlıyordu: dikkatli olun! - ve Alice'in sinir bozucu öğrencisi kibar lanetler yollarken yana kaçtı. Hogwarts öğrencilerinin genel sorunu buydu. Ölüm Yiyen olmadıkları sürece, kaçınılmaz olarak onu öldürmeye çalışıyorlardı.

Snape ayağa kalktığı anda bir patlama yeri sarstı tekrar onu yere düşürdü. Küfretti ve kendini tekrar ayağa kaldırdı.

"Hadi gidiyoruz!" diye emir verdi ve diğerlerinden karşılık olarak isyankâr bakışlar aldı. Özellikle de Osborne Blackwood'dan, Ölüm Yiyen hiyerarşisinde kendi gücünün büyüklüğü ile ilgili bir yanılgıya sahipti. Osborne anlaşılır bir şekilde asasını sallamaya devam etti -diğerleri ise Snape'in ona uğursuzluk büyüsü yapıp, Bakanlıktan sürükleyerek çıkartacağına emindi.

Üstelik patlama, yaptıkları saldırının sonucuydu. Bakanlığın parlak kapıları hibe edilmişti, büyük ihtimalle Salamander tarafından, salak adamların söndürmek için büyük çaba harcamasına rağmen yanıyorlardı. Salaklar, alevler saatlerce yanacaktı.

Ve o zaman, Ölüm Yiyenler Azkaban'a, çığlıklarını dinleyerek gidebilirdi.

* * *

"Neredeler?" diye sordu James yumuşakça.

Snape ona yan yan baktı. "Tabii ki, Azkaban'da," diye cevapladı. "Senin bildiğini zannediyordum."

"Belki biliyordum." James içini çekti ve odasındaki eski ve gösterişli takvime baktı. Dumbledore'dan ona miras kalan şeylerden biriydi, ama gerçekte tek sevdiğiydi. 14 Ekim. Bakanlığa yapılan saldırıdan iki gün ve Voldemort'un Hogsmeade yaptığı baskından 1 ay geçmişti. Sirius'un yok olmasından beri bir ay ve dürt gün geçmişti. "Sadece..." Bu kelimeleri söylemek zahmetine girmedi: onlar daha çocuk. Snape olanların farkındaydı ve herhangi bir şey yapmaya gücü yetmiyordu. "Sirius'a ihtiyacımız var."

"Bunu ona söyle" diye cevap verdi Snape sertçe.

James'in omuzları düştü. "Eğer bulabilseydim, söylerdim."

"Ne arkadaş."

"Öyle söyleme." James neredeyse bağırdı.

İki kara kaş kalktı. "Doğru değil mi?"

"Onu yargılamaya hakkın yok!" bağırmamak çok zordu, sertçe konuşmamak ise imkânsız. Küçücük bir sebep için çok fazla sinirlendiğinin farkındaydı, ama kendine engel olamıyordu. Sinirleri yıpranmıştı ve baskı gittikçe artıyordu.

"Yok mu?" diye karşı çıktı soğukça Snape. "Onun ne yaptığını gördüm. Onun yürüdüğü yolu gördüm. Ve ben, geri dönmeye cesaret ederse şaşırırım." Gözleri parıldadı. "Kendini kandırma, Potter. Eğer dönerse senin hatırladığın adam olmayacaktır."

"Bunu bilemezsin. Emin olmazsın," diye sertçe cevap verdi James, mide bulantısıyla savaşarak. "Onu tanımıyorsun."

Cevap soğuktu. "Sen de tanıyamayacaksın."

* * *

22 Ekimde iki tane haber aldılar, ikisi de birbirinden beterdi. İlki, kör Seherbaz Gabriel Binns'in sonunda St. Mungo'dan 21'inin akşamı taburcu olduğuydu, evine kız kardeşiyle birlikte ilerliyorlardı. Muggle Londra'sında küçük bir savaş meydan gelmiş ve kör Seherbaz yarım deste kadar Ölüm Yiyenle karşı karşıya gelmek zorunda kalmıştı ki bu hiç de adil değildi - hele ki ikiz kardeşi Bellatrix Lestrange tarafından vahşice öldürülünce. Kanıtlar Samantha Binns'in savaştığını gösteriyordu- ama yeterli olmamıştı.

Kadının ölüm ilanında Sirius Black'e dönmesi için bağırıyorlardı ve onu dünyanın karanlığa kaymasının nedeni olmakla suçluyorlardı. Kahramanlar, diye yazıyordu Charles Li, onlara ihtiyaç duyanlara arkalarını dönmezlerdi. Sirius Black yürüyüp gitti, ama Büyücü dünyasına daha fazlasını borçluydu. Ona ihtiyaçları vardı ve o kim oluyordu ki reddediyordu. Dünya her ne yapıyor ise ondan daha değerli değil miydi? Samatha Binns'in ve diğer bütün o masum insanların ölümü onun suçuydu.

Ve onun erkek kardeşi, Azkaban'da çürüyen başka bir Seherbazdı. Onun yakalanmasıyla Azkaban'daki tutsak sayısının, hepsi dört ila on iki yaşlarında olan yüz yirmi iki çocukla birlikte toplam yüz yirmi yediye çıkmıştı. Çocukların, onlar için savaşacak aileleri kalmamıştı.

Ama hala en kötüsü Laçenne'di.

Voldemort genellikle Avrupa'ya pek ayak basmazdı, ama görünüşe göre Fransa'nın İngiltere'ye olan yakınlığı bu şansı ellerinden alıyordu. Bellatrix Lestrange ve arkadaşlarının Gabriel Binns'i ele geçirmelerinden sadece birkaç dakika sonra başka bir karşılaşma oldu - bu seferki Dünya'nın en safkan büyücü şehrindeydi. Birçok günümüz büyü geleneklerinin kalıntıları Laçenne'den geliyordu ve neredeyse bütün önemli büyücü ailelerinin burada akrabaları vardı. Laçenne'de On Dört'ün beşinci ailesi olan Montague'ların aile malikâneleri bulunuyordu. . Dünya'daki en eski şehirdi ve önemli olan herkes orada bulunmuştu. Bazıları bunu sevmiyordu - onlar da Seine'in ağzında oturacak bir yer buluyorlardı, Laçenne, bir büyücü şehrinin olması gereken her şeydi.

Genel olarak Laçenne'in sakinleri güvende olmayı istiyorlardı ve şehirleri Eugene Legarde ile kesinkes korunuyordu. En eski büyücü şehrinin başkanı olduğunu söylerken gururlanıyorlardı ve onun haklı olduğunu söylerken daha da fazla gururlanıyorlardı: Karanlıkla savaşılması gerekti.

Bir saat içinde, şehir cesetler dışında bomboştu. Voldemort ve yandaşları bir tane bile tarihi ve ünlü binaya dokunmamıştı - Karanlık Lord, bütün nüfusun yok edilmesini emretmişti. İki bin yıllık eski evleri yalnız bırakmıştı. Üç bin beş yüz büyücü ve cadıyı katletmişti -çoğunu uykularında, ama bazıları savaşmıştı. Sadece altmış kısa dakika sonra, Laçenne bir hayalet şehir olmuştu, kelimenin tam anlamıyla.

Beşi dışında hepsini... Beş seherbazı Voldemort Azkaban'a yollatmıştı: Christophe Montague, Thierry Moreau, Charlotte Fournier, Josette Simon, ve Marie Roux. Hepsi savaşmıştı. Hepsi başarısız olmuştu.

Azkaban'a beş tane daha.

* * *

Mahkûm yüz otuz üç, Sam Ackerly'di. bir Seherbazdı ve Edward Ackerly'nin (Riddle evine yapılan baskında katledildi) oğluydu, karsına ve dokuz yaşındaki oğluna ölene kadar işkence edilmesini izletilmiş ve açıklanamaz bir şekilde evinden çıkarılmıştı. Voldemort'un bu çoktan kırılmış asamdan istediği büyücü komitesinin kavrayışlarının ötesindeydi, ama Ackerly Azkaban'a gitti.

* * *

Bir sonraki Mafalda Hopkirk'tü, Bakanlığa yapılan ikinci saldırıda ele geçirilmişti. Birincisine göre daha az zarar verilmiş olsa da- fiziksel anlamda- ikinci saldırıdaki ölülerin sayısı yirmi yedi bakanlık görevlisiydi, üççeyreği geçiyordu. Fudge bu kanlı cinayete bağırdı ve James de intikam için ant içti, ama hiçbir tatlı konuşma bu yıkımı iyileştiremezdi.

* * *

Ve sonra daha da karmaşıklaştı.

Avalon. 25 Ekim 1992. Yeni bir yıl ve yeni bir Seherbaz sınıfı (4905) Ocağın ilk gününde karda geliyordu. Fransızlar ve İngilizler heyecanlı, hızlı bir tempoyla taktikleri ve prosedürleri standartlaştırarak ve -en önemlisi- birbirlerinden öğrenerek çalışıyorlardı. Fransızlar neredeyse bir yüzyıldır herhangi bir savaşla karşılaşmamışlardı ve onların son büyük tehdidi neredeyse güçsüz kötü bir büyücüydü, Voldemort ya da Grindelwald'la boy ölçüşemezdi ki ikisiyle de Britanya kendi başına karşılaşmıştı, ama İngilizlerinde fark ettiği gibi Fransızlar sayı olarak üstündüler. Azkaban'a akınları, yok edilmiş Bakanlıkları ya da Diagon Yolu yoktu. Onlar hala güçlülerdi.

"Jean...?" Bill Weasley Avalon'un ana odasına doğru yürüdü, yapacağı şeyden nefret ederek. Bütün Fransız Seherbazların liderleri, kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı.

"Ouais?"

Bill yutkundu.

Jean'i gerçekten sevmeye başlamıştı -Fransız adam birazcık suratsız olmasına rağmen, komikti ve iyi kulakları vardı. Jean'in mücadeleleri sonucu, Avalon'da şu anda dokuz Fransız Seherbaz vardı... ve planlarda en yeni sınıf Fransız Seherbazları getirmek vardı. Bu, tabii ki de, bir sırdı ve hiçbir Seherbaz bunu kendi hükümetiyle paylaşmıyordu; Alice suratsız bir şekilde başını sallamış ve onlar anladığında ortaya çıkacağını söylemişti.

Ama ortaya çıkması her zaman güzel bir şey değildi.

Yavaşça, Bill Jean'ın karşısındaki sandalyeye oturdu ve yaşlı seherbazın yüzünün uğursuzca sertleşmesini izledi. Bill genellikle duygularını kontrol etmesini iyi bilirdi, ama bu durumda, yüzünden her şeyin anlaşabildiğine emindi. Kendine engel olamıyordu, sertçe yutkundu.

"Sorun ne, Bill?" diye sordu Jean yavaşça, kendi sesinden korkarak.

Konuşmadan önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Bir... saldırı oldu." Artık atlat bunu, Weasley! dedi kendi kendine, acı çekmesine izin verme! "Ölüm Yiyenler, geçen gece. Karın-"

Jean konuşamadı, ama Bill'in kelimesi ağzından çıktığında yüzü bembeyaz oldu. Yavaşça eli ağzını kapatmak için kalktı ve gözleri büyüdü

"Çok üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı Bill, yetersizlik hissi bir anda ortaya çıktı. Ama başka söylenecek ne vardı?

"O..." nefesi yetmiyordu, kontrol için çabaladı. " O ö -"

"Evet," diye yanıtladı Bill olabildiğince kibar bir şekilde. Ama Seherbazlar birbirlerine yalan söyleyemezlerdi, uçurum kadar uzak ülkelerde olsalar ve aralarında çok fazla yaş farkı olsa bile. "Al."

Küçük bir parça kâğıt aralarında birkaç dakika Jean olanları kabul edene kadar asılı durdu, elleri titriyordu. Ama çok fazla değil- sadece bir parça kâğıttı, başka bir Seherbaz tarafından baykuşla yollanmasının güvenli olmayacağını düşündükleri için şömineden elle verilmişti. Bill kâğıdı çoktan okumuştu, kimin için olduğunu bilmiyordu, mühürsüzdü, mektupta adres yazmıyordu ve postacısı o kadar hızlı gözden kaybolmuştu ki İngiliz Seherbaz'a kime verilmesi gerektiğini söylememişti. Şimdi, kendini her tarafı gözetleyen sinsi bir kedi gibi hissediyordu.

Jean notu yavaşça açtı ve satırları okumaya başladı. Bill adamın gözlerinin kapanmasını izledi ve sonra tekrar açıldı, odaklanmış olarak. Fransız Seherbaz yutkundu.

"Gitmem gerek," dedi yumuşakça. "Şimdilik, ailesine anlatmak gerek... onlar Muggle, bilirsin. Anlamazlar."

Kısmen mahcup olarak, kısmen kendini gülme için zorladı ve Bill de ayağa kalktı.

"Arkadaş ister misin?" diye sordu kelimelerini düşünemeden. Avalon'da görevleri vardı, ama onlar bekleyebilirdi.

"Hayır." Jean başını sakince salladı. "Yalnız gideceğim."

Bill yutkundu. "Apta-"

"Aptalca bir şey yapmayım?" Jean onun yerine cümleyi bitirdi, başını sallayarak. "Arkadaşım, yapmam. Henüz değil ve" -sonunda sesi çatallaşmıştı- "yapılması gereken çok iş var."

"Ailen...?"

"Hepsi öldü."

Bill o zaman tam olarak ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu; sadece orada dikilip, Jean'ın salondan yürüyüp gitmesini izledi, sakin ve kendine hâkim olarak ama birkaç dakika önce orada olan şeyi özleyerek. Karizmatik ve neşeli Fransız Adam sessizce gitmişti ve adımları kesin olarak gözükmüyordu. Herkes için ailesinden birini kaybettiğinde yaşananlar aynıydı, ama Jean yeni bir kategorinin ilk üyesiydi. Voldemort artık Fransız Seherbazları da hedefliyordu.

* * *

"Burada bulaşarak ihanet ediyormuşuz gibi geliyor," diye yavaşça söyledi Peter. Remus sessizce onu onayladı, ateşin yanında oturmuş, asıl demir çubukla ateşi sürekli karıştırıyordu - soylu Black ailesinin eski eşyaları arasından onlardan nasıl bir tane bulabildiğini sadece Tanrı bilirdi. Belki de uzun zamandır oradaydı.

"Her gün nasıl hissettiğimi düşünüyorsunuz?" diye sordu James üzgünce. "Burada yaşıyorum."

"Neden Godric's Hallow'u tekrar inşaat etmiyorsun?" diye sordu düşünceli bir şekilde Peter.

James omuzlarını silkti. "Söylemesi yapmasından daha kolay... Ama eninde sonunda yapacağız."

"Her neyse." Kimse söylemek istemese de Remus konuşmanın arasına girdi. Göğsü ağrıyordu. "Sirius hakkında."

"Evet." Peter irkilmişti.

"Onu bulmamız gerek." Bazı zamanlar vardı ki Remus mantığın sesi olmaktan nefret ediyordu, bu onun doğal rolü olsa da. Ve apaçık olanı belirtmekten de.

"Benim artık yeni fikrim kalmadı," diye itiraf etti James, bir yandan da, gözlüklerini sinirli bir şekilde ovuşturuyordu. "Mektuplara cevap vermiyor - hepsi açılmamış bir şekilde geri geliyorlar. Ve her yere baktık... Bağıran Baraka'ya, Avalon'a, eski dairesine, Hogsmeade'nin yakınlarındaki mağaralara, burasıyla tünel arsındaki bütün Muggle ve sihirli parklara..."

"Artık İngiltere'de olduğundan bile şüpheliyim," dedi Remus, James'in sesi iyice azalmışken.

"Kayıp köpek yakalayıcıları onu bulamamışlar, Pati Ayak olarak saklanmıyor," diye ekledi Peter. "Bütün adayı aradılar ve Fransa'yı."

Remus içine çekti. "Bulunmak istemiyor."

"Bunu önemsememiz mi gerek," diye karşılık verdi James sertçe ve Remus omzunu silkti. Evet, önemsiyorlardı... ve çok fazla önemsiyorlardı. Onlar arkadaşlarını önemsiyorlardı, ama sorumlulukları omuzlarını yüklenmişti ve onlar sadece bir arkadaşlıktan daha önemli olmalıydılar- ama değildi. Sirius'un yok olması acı veriyordu. Şimdi bir buçuk aydır yoktu.

"James, bulunmak istemeyen bir Seherbaz'ı bulmanın ne kadar zor olduğunu bilirsin," dedi Peter sessizce.

"Ama imkânsız değil," diye cevapladı Seherbaz sakince. "En azından Alice ve diğerlerinin de bizim gibi başarısız olduğunu biliyoruz. Birkaç hafta önce Bill Weasley ve Nymphadora Tonks'u da onu aramak için yolladılar, ama hiçbir şey olmadı. İkisi de şimdi Avalon'da."

Peter inledi ve Remus tartışmadı. Genellikle Sirius'u düşünmemeye, nerde olduğunu veya başının belada olup olmadığı hakkında endişelenmemeye çalışıyordu, ama James ve Peter'in yanındayken bu imkansızdı ve acısı fışkırıyordu. Acısı ve görüleri...

_Bir figür, büyük adımlarla uzun bir yolda ilerliyor. Karanlık cüppeler arkasından kamçılanıyordu, karanlık gökyüzüyle dans edermişçesine._

_Elinde asası bile yok ve Remus yüzünü göremiyor, ama görmesine gerek de yok._

_Bir adam._

_Fırtına._

_Yalnız._

_Yürüyor._

_Gök gürüldüyor._

James kolunu tutarken, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "İyi misin, Aylak?"

Lakabı bile acı veriyordu. "İyi olacağım. Sadece başka bir görüydü."

"Kötü müydü?" diye sordu Peter yumuşakça.

Remus sessizce başını salladı. Sirius gittiğinden beri gördüğü görülerden diğerlerine bahsetmişti, sırlar sadece onların birlikte olmaya bu kadar ihtiyaçları olduğu bir zamanda bölebilirdi. Sağ olsunlar ki, Peter ve James onu anlamış ve onu suçlamamışlardı. Sirius'un uzun zamanlı sırlarını, ne yazık ki, açıklamak çok daha zordu... Her neyse idilerse...

"Onu bulmamız gerek," dedi James kararlı bir şekilde.

"Nasıl?" Remus sesinin bu kadar umutsuz olmasından nefret etti, ama gerçek ve görüleri... Uğruna savaştıkları her şey, sadece bir adamın gitmeyi seçmesi yüzünden ölüyordu. "Sen kendin her yere baktığımızı söyledin."

Bir seçim her şeyi değiştirebilir.

James cevap verecekti, durdu, omuz silkti. Uzunca bir süre o ve Remus birbirlerine baktılar, Sirius'un yokluğu yüzünden oluşan odanın boşluğu dışında bir şey düşünmeye çalışarak. Sanki o upuzun on yılı, Sirius'un öldüğünü ve sonsuza kadar yok olduğunu düşünerek geçirdikleri on yılı tekrar yaşıyorlardı. İşler hep böyle mi oluyor? diye düşünde Remus, kalbi kırık bir şekilde. Ona kavuşalı ancak bir yıl oluyordu ve şimdi yeniden mi gitti? James'in ela gözlerinden aynı acıyı görebiliyordu.

"Öyleyse belki de, biz, onu arayanlar olmamalıyız," dedi Peter birden.

"Ne?" Remus ve James ona dik dik baktılar ve Peter gülümsemeye çalıştı. Ama bu gayreti başarısız oldu, çünkü onunda en az diğer ikisi kadar kalbi ağrıyordu.

Remus başını yavaşça salladı. "Evet..."

"O zaman biz de başka birini bulalım. Yıllardır bir sürü şey bulmuş birini."

"Hı?" James meraklı bir şekilde ona baktı.

Peter gülümsedi. "Merak etme, Çatalak. Bir fikrim var."

* * *

Karanlık ve karanlık.

Artık günler geçerken, saymıyordu; o sadece çalışıyor, gelişiyor, kanıyor ve hatırlıyordu. Gerçekleri ve hayali artık birbirinden ayıramıyordu. Her şey aynı geliyordu.

Sadece normalliğin parçaları deri günlüğün sayfaları arasında yatıyordu. Bu, geride kalan akıl sağlığından tek parçaydı - Bir amaç. Amaç. Bu sözcüğü karanlıkta tekrar ve tekrar düşünürken yüksek sesle söylemediğini sanıyordu. Onun bir amacı vardı.

Adım adım.

Gün be gün.

Karanlık.

* * *

_Tık, tık_

"Tekrar olamaz," diye kendi kendine homurdandı ve şişko, tembel ve turuncu kedisi Cleopatra'ya kızgın bir bakış atmak için durakladı. Pattie, tabii ki aralıksız kapının çalmasını göremezden geliyordu - eskiden bundan korkuyordu, ama günde üç defa (öğünler kadar doğaldı) kapının vurulmasından sonra, zavallı artık vazgeçmişti. Şimdi sadece tezgâhın üstünde yatıp miyavlıyordu.

Julia Pattie'yi tezgâhtan indirmek için durdu - onu çok sevmesine rağmen tezgâhın üstünde yatmaktan vazgeçmesi gerekiyordu. Julia yemeğinde kedi tüyünün olmasına tahammül edemezdi.

Pattie, Julia'ya karşı kendi metoduyla çığlık attı, hırlayarak ve aşağı zıplarken tükürerek. Julia, ise onu görmezden geldi. Tekrar.

"Ce qui vous veulent?" diye bağırdı, kim olduğunu kesin olarak bilerek ve ailesinin onu kibar bir şekilde büyütüp, kapıda kimseyi bırakmaması gerektiğini öğretmemiş olmalarını dileyerek. Neden sadece evde yokmuş gibi davranamıyorum diye sordu kendine yüzüncü kez, bir yandan da kitap yığınından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Temizlik yapmam gerek. Tekrar. Her zaman temiz olması gerekiyordu. Binaları kirli olmayabilirdi, ama karmakarışıktı. Annesinin gurur duymayacağına emindi.

Aynı zamanda, ailesinin Muggle dünyasında bir Muggle kütüphanecisi olarak yaşadığını öğrenseler, mezarlarında dönüp duracaklarını biliyordu. Sıkıcı bir işti çoğunlukla, ama uyum sağlamasına yardım ediyordu ve Julia hiçbir zaman kitap okumayı sevmekten vazgeçmemişti. En azından yapacak bir işi vardı - bu Jerry'i hayran bırakıyordu, eskiden onunla evlenmeye istekliydi ve yan kafede bir işi yoktu.

Kapının diğer tarafından homurtular geliyordu; en azından korkunç Fransızcasıyla kızı etkilemeye çalışmıyordu. Julia on dörtlerin Fransızcasını konuşurdu, ona annesi öğretmişti, bir Montague ve gerçek bir Fransız. Jerry diğer taraftan... Jerrry Silverman New Yorkluydu. Ve Fransızca biliyormuş gibi davranıyordu.

"Ce qui vous veulent maintenant?" diye tekrarladı Julia, dışarıya bakabilmek için gözetleme deliğini açtı. Jerry'di, tabii ki de, ama yine de bağırdığı kişiyi görmek istiyordu.

"Umm... İngilizce?" diye yanıtladı Peter utangaç bir şekilde, delikten göz atarak.

"Peter!" Julia büyük bir şaşkınlıkla kapıyı açtı, ve sonra etrafa göz atması gerektiğini hatırladı. Şansına hala bomboştu. "Gir içeri, lütfen."

"Yalnızım, eğer korktuğun bu ise," dedi küçük adam sessizce, içeri girdi ve Julia'nın kapıyı kapatıp (kilitlemesine) izin verdi.

Julia gülümsedi. "Özür dilerim. Paranoyak olmayı öğrendim."

"Ben de."

Peter o kadar sıkıntılı gözüküyordu ki, neredeyse dayanamayıp nedenini soracaktı, ama kendine tam zamanında engel oldu. Bu onu ilgilendirmezdi, tabii ki de - Peki Peter neden buradaydı? Montreal, Londra'daki evine göre bir taşı atma mesafesinde değildi, bir büyücü için bile. Tekrar sormaya yeltendi, yine kendine engel oldu. Annem bunun gibi davranışları unuttuğumu görse beni öldürürdü.

"Otur, lütfen." Sonunda bir şey söyleyebilmişti, Pattie'yi koltuktan ittirerek. "İçecek bir şey ister misin?" diye sordu.

"Hayır, teşekkür ederim." diye cevapladı, oturup ilgiyle etrafa göz gezdirdi. "Çok uzun süre kalamam ve herhalde neden burada olduğumu merak ediyorsundur."

"Evet," diye itiraf etti, karşısındaki sandalyeye oturarak. "Seni burada gördüğüme biraz şaşırdım."

Peter başını salladı, biraz huzursuzlaşmıştı. "Şey... Evde neler olduğu hakkında neler biliyorsun?"

"Az." Julia omuzlarını silkti. "Gerçeği söylemek gerekirse, çok az. Burada Gelecek Postası'nı alamıyorum - beni bulmaları için çok kolay bir yol olurdu ve baykuşlar okyanus yolculuğu yapmıyorlar. Her neyse. Aynı sebep yüzünden Kanadalı Büyücülük'ü de almıyorum. Bunun yanında çok sansasyonel olmadığı sürece Avrupa'yı görmezden geliyorlar."

"O zaman duymadın?"

"Neyi duymadım?"

Peter yüzünü buruşturdu. "Sirius bir buçuk aydır kayıp."

"Ne?" bir anda nefesi kesilmiş ve başı dönmeye başlamıştı. "Kay... öldü mü?"

Kelimelerin ağzından nasıl çıktığını bile bilmiyordu.

"Hayır." Peter hızlıca başını salladı. "Ya da biz öyle olduğunu düşünmüyoruz, aynı zamanda yakalanmadı da." Julia tekrar nefes almaya başladı. "Sadece yürüdü ve gitti. Avalon'u kimseye söylemeden terk etti ve kimse nereye gittiğini bilmiyor."

"Yürüdü ve gitti mi?" diye tekrarladı Julia.

Peter bıkkın bir şekilde başını salladı. "Biz - ben, James ve Remus, gittiğinden beri onu arıyoruz, ama artık fikirlerimiz tükendi."

"Ve siz benim yardımımı istiyorsunuz." Hala Peter'in söylediklerini anlamakta zorlanıyordu, ama yeteri kadar kavramıştı. Sirius gitti mi? Gitti? Soğuk hissetti. Neden kaçtı ki?

"Bunun senin için tehlikeli olduğunu biliyorum," diye cevap verdi tereddütle. "Ve başka bir fikrim olsaydı buraya gelmezdim... Ama olaylar gittikçe kötüleşiyor, Julia, gerçekten kötüleşiyor ve bizim Sirius'a ihtiyacımız var."

"Ne kadar kötü?" diye fısıldadı, Peter'in neden onu bulmak için okyanus aşıp geldiğini düşünmeye çalışarak.

"Bir ay daha dayanamayız diye düşünüyorum." Yutkundu. "Onu bulmamız gerek ve sen bizim tek şansımızsın."

Hızlıca ayağa kalktı, Peter'ın samimiyetini anlamaya çalışıyordu ve onun çok kötü bir yalancı olduğunu da bilmiyor değildi. Karanlık Lord onu tuzağa düşürmeyi düşünüyor olsaydı, Julia anlardı, bunun için asla Pettigrew'u kullanmazdı - hele ki Peter, Voldemort'a sırtını sonsuza dek döndükten sonra, Julia onun arkadaşlarına ihanet etmektense öleceğini biliyordu. Küçük Peter Pettigrew, göründüğünden çok daha güçlüydü.

"Hazırlanayım."

_Çeviren: asli_han__


	4. Bölüm 3: Ara ve Yok Et

Üçüncü Bölüm: Ara ve Yok Et

Aralığın Yirmi Biri... Sirius Black gidip kaybolduğunun üzerinden yetmiş iki gün geçmişti ve bu da, Büyücü Dünyası'nı tahmin edilenden çok daha fazla yaralamışken Gelecek Postası onun alternatif bir hain mi yoksa ölümcül kusurları olan bir kahraman mı olarak adlandıracağına karar verememişti. Birçok kez ona korkak demişlerdi - ve daha da kötülerini. Her zaman geri dönmesi için bağırıyorlardı ama zamanla bu yazılar da güvensizleşiyordu. Ama Rita Skeeter, en çok uyanı yazmıştı:

**TÜM UMUTLAR BLACK'TE SOLUYOR.**

Bu cümle sürekli aklında dönüp duruyordu.

İlk seferlerinde Remus bu kelimelere katılmamıştı ama artık öyle değildi. İki buçuk ay önce asla böyle bir şey olacağına, bir büyücünün hareketinin - bir basit seçimin - dünyayı mahvolmanın eşiğine getirebileceğine inanmazdı. Ama karanlık, dünyalarının üzerine çökmüştü, Sirius Black'in yaptığı karanlık. Birçok kez kahraman olduğunu kanıtlamıştı. Bu derin karanlıkta tek ışık, fırtınalı gökyüzünde tek umut ışığı olmayı başarmıştı. Remus onu sonunda savaşırken görmüş ve başarısız olmayacağına inanmıştı... ve diğerleri de inanmıştı. Bir adam, binlerce insanın hayallerini yakalamış ve onlara umut ettirmişti.

Ama artık kırıldı. Skeeter'ın kayıp kahramanın Karanlık Lord'a katıldığı hipotezi görülmese de umutlar paramparça olmuştu. Hareketler sonra, günler sonra Voldemort güç kazanmıştı. Adım adım dünyalarını ele geçiriyordu ve kimsede, Seherbazlarda bile geri savaşacak istek kalmamıştı. Fransa'yla yapılan birlik yeterli değildi. James Potter bile ne kadar halk tarafından sevilse de yeterli değildi. Terkedilmişlerdi.

Ama bu acı, Sirius'ın arkadaşlarına yaptığı acının yanında hiç kalırdı.

Artık bu konu hakkında çok az konuşuyorlardı. Üçü de bunu kaldıramıyordu - onu bir kez kaybetmek, öldüğünü düşünmek ve sonra onun gidişini izlemek - Remus, duvara yumruk atmadan önce kendini durdurdu. Sirius'ın ihaneti onu her zaman saldırmaya, çığlık atmaya itiyordu. Ne yapmışlardı? Nasıl Sirius onun için orada olmayacaklarını düşünmüştü?

Hayır. Soğuk gerçeklik araya girdi. Her zaman orada olduğumuzu biliyordu. Sadece bizim desteğimizi kabul etmemeyi seçti. Ne o, ne James ne de Peter bu kelimeleri söylemeye cüret edebiliyordu ama hepsi farkındaydı. Sirius kendi isteğiyle gitmişti ve geri dönmemişti. Neden olduğunu hiçbiri tam olarak anlayamıyordu ama her biri onun yokluğunda dünyanın parçalanmasını izliyordu. Remus, istatistikleri kalbinde hissediyordu.

Yüz otuz yedi kişi Azkaban'daydı. Söylentilere göre hapishane o kadar çok dolmuştu ki Karanlık Lord, Ruh Emicilere keyiflerine göre öpücük verme izni vermişti. Remus biliyordu ki sadece yüz otuz hücre vardı. Bazıları ölmüş müydü, yoksa iki kişiyi bir hücreye mi koymaya başlamışlardı? Bilmenin yolu yoktu.

Sadece karanlık vardı.

Yoldaşlık bu saldırılara karşı durmaya çabalamıştı, hatta Bakanlık için minyatür bir Gardiyan Projesi bile yapmışlardı ama Voldemort'un hızı da destekçileri de çok fazlaydı. Seherbazlar ellerinden gelenin en iyisini yaparak saldırıp, kendilerinden olanı korumaya çalıştılar ama Alice Longbottom, Sirius'ın karizmasına sahip değildi ve dünyalarının ruhunu yakalayamıyordu. O ve Frank çok çalıştılar ama bu da yeterli değildi. Seherbazların, Avalon'da kalması da işlere yardımcı olmuyordu. Skeeter onların saklandığını iddia ediyordu.

Remus yüksek sesle inleyerek yaslandığı duvardan uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Anılar yardımcı olmuyordu - ne kadar incinmiş olursa olsun devam etmenin zamanı gelmişti. Seçeneği yoktu. Yetmiş iki gün, beklemek için yeterince uzundu.

Zamanı geldi.

* * *

"Harry, hızlı ol!" diye bağırdı Hermione, omzunun üstünden. "Treni kaçıracağız!"

"Sakin ol, Hermione," dedi Ron, Harry'e bavulunu atsız arabaya yüklemesine yardım ederken. "Hogwarts Expres'ini kaçıramazsın - özellikle bu sene."

Kız ona kaşlarını çattı ama Ron'un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Bunun olmasına çok az vardı ama bu sefer Ron haklıydı. Bu, Hogwarts'ın uzun tarihinde ilk kez (en azından Hogwarts, Bir Tarih'e göre ve çocuklar ne kadar kızla bu konuda dalga geçerse geçsin genellikle haklı çıkıyordu) tüm öğrenciler kış tatili için eve gitmek zorunda bırakılmıştı. Genellikle birkaç kişi hep kalırdı ama iki hafta önce okul müdürü herkesin gitmesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Ve kimsenin, hatta gidecek yeri olmayan Meagan Jones'un bile itirazlarını dinlememişti. Onun kız kardeşi ailesinin tek üyesiydi ve o da bir Seherbaz olan Hestia Jones'tu.

Neyse ki başka bir Hufflepuff ikinci sınıf öğrencisi Meagan'ı tatil için kabul etti ve işler düşünüldüğü kadar kötü gitmedi. Yine de Hermione, herkesin gitmesi gerektiği fikrini şüpheli buluyordu; söylentilere göre profesörler bile gitmek zorundaydı! Müdürün paranoyak olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti ama artık aklına geliyordu. Hogwarts güvendeydi. Değil miydi?

Ron ve Harry, Hermione'ye yetişirken aynı şeyleri düşünüyorlardı. "Sence Hogwarts'a saldırı olacağını mı düşünüyor?" diye sordu Ron merakla.

"Bilmiyorum." Harry omuz silkti. "Belki..."

"Eğer bu doğru olsaydı okulu kapatıp herkesi eve yollamaz mıydı?" diye bastırdı Hermione, kendini çocukların arasında bulunca.

"Ölüm Yiyenlere uyarı yollamak istemiyorsa yapmazdı," diye cevapladı Ron, Hermione'nin iç çekmesine neden olarak.

"Aslında, Ron, gerçekten Profesör Lupin'in Ölüm Yiyenleri tetikte olmadıkları zaman yakalamak için herhangi bir öğrenciyi tehlikeye atacağını düşünüyor musun?" diye sordu.

"Şey, hayır," diye söylendi.

"Belki Profesör Fletcher yüzündendir," diye araya girdi Harry birden ve diğer ikisi ona bakmak için döndü. "Yani... her Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersine gittiğimizde onu düşünüyoruz. Belki bizi anılarımızdan kurtarmak istemiştir."

"Eğer artık bize öğretmenlik yapan Snape olmasaydı bu kadar kötü olmazdı," diye söylendi Ron. "Snape, fazla sınıf aldı diye ders programımızı düzenlememiz yeterince kötü - neden o yağlı piçten ders almak zorundayız?"

"Ron!"

"Affedersin, Hermione." Ron inatla gülümsedi. "Ama öyle ve sen de bunu biliyorsun."

"Bir profesöre isim takmamalısın," diye cevapladı kız, onun aptalca bir belayı üzerine çekmemesine dua ederek. Aslında Ron daha iyi bilirdi - ve insanlar ne kadar öyle düşünse de kesinlikle aptal değildi. Sadece umursamıyordu ve problem de buydu.

Sıranın sonuna geçtiklerinde Ron, Harry'ye gülümsedi. "İtiraz etmediğine dikkat et!"

"Ben de etmiyorum!" Harry güldü.

"Ron, o buralarda bir yerde!" Hermione ona işaret ederek tekrar denedi. "Ya -"

"Ah, o yağlı yaşlı pi-yarasa-burada. Neden umursayayım?"

"Belki, Mr. Weasley, umursamıyorsun çünkü kimse sana senden iyilere saygı duyman gerektiğini öğretmemiş," dedi arkasından düz ses.

Ron döndü ve Hermione onun kolunu umutsuzca tutmaya çalışırken kaçırdı. Harry ise Ron'un ayağına basarak başardı. Güçlüce.

"Av!"

Üç çocuk da ona dönünce Snape'in asası kalktı. "Gryffindor'dan elli puan, Mr. Weasley, saygısız olduğunuz için," dedi adam. "Başka bir yirmi puan da Potter'dan, sakar olduğu için."

"Ama Profesör ben -" diye kesti sözünü Harry ama Snape dinlemedi.

"Evet?"

"Hiçbir şey." Harry yüzünü ekşitti ve kendisini düzeltti. "Efendim."

"Ama -" Ron başladı ama hızlı (ve dikkatlice hafif) bir Hermione tekmesi tarafından susturuldu. Mesajı almıştı.

Snape dudak büktü. "Griffindor'dan on puan daha, Miss Granger, kaybedilmiş bir davayı gördüğünüzde tanımadığınız için."

Ve sonra üç Kaçak'ı Dung Bombs'un desteğini umutsuzca bekleyerek böyle yararlı bir aleti geride bıraktıkları için pişmanlık içinde bırakıp gitti. Yine de Fred ve George'u görmek işleri aydınlatabilirdi ama ne yazık ki ikizler, Ginny ile birlikte trenin önündeydiler (Hermione zavallı kız için üzgün olabilirdi ama Ginny hiçbir zaman Weasley ikizlerine kızgın kalamazdı). Bu sefer, dönüş yolculuğunu eğlenceli geçireceklerine söz verdiler ama Hermione bile, Kaçaklar korkunç iksir dersinde kısılı kaldığında olacakları bekleyemeden edemedi.

"Tam bir göt," diye mırıldadı Ron.

"Ron!"

* * *

Odaya girdiği anda biliyordu - Remus koridorlarda dolaşıp cevaplar bulmaya çalışıyordu. Zamanı gelmişti, çoktan gelmişti... ve artık günleri kalmıyordu.

Ama nasıl?

Soru, iki ucu keskin bıçaktı. Remus, Sirius'ın bulunacağını ümit etmişti, en iyi arkadaşların başaramadığı yerde Julia'nın başaracağını ummuştu ama yakında bir ay daha geçecekti ve zaman kalmamıştı. Dünyanın Sirius'tan daha çok ihtiyacı olan şey harekete geçmekti ve Çember tekrar oluşturulmalıydı. Eğer bunu çok yakında yapmazlarsa bir daha şansları olmayacaktı. Her gün Remus tereddüt ettiğinde dünya daha da karanlığa gömülüyordu.

Bıçağın diğer yüzü: Köy Evi yok edilmişti. Onunla birlikte masa da sahip oldukları gelenekler de gitmişti. Öyleyse nasıl? Çember'in ruhu yok edilmişken nasıl tekrar oluşturacaklardı? Cevap, birçokları gibi Hogwarts'daydı.

İhtiyaç Odası.

Onu, cevaplar için dolaşırken yanlışlıkla bulmuştu. Kurucuların Odasından geçip Kaynak'ı saklayan sıkıcı ızgaralara saatlerce bakmıştı. O zamanda hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Remus sadece bakmıştı ve hatta ona arkadaş olan imgeler bile yoktu. Sadece yalnızlık. Yalnızlık ve bilginin ağırlığı, ki bilgi, harekete geçmesi gerektiğiyle ilgiliydi ama nasıl bilmiyordu. Ta ki kütüphaneye giderken yanlış bir koridora sapana - ki daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmamıştı - ve yanlış kapıyı açana kadar.

Sandalyeler bekliyordu.

Sekizi de.

Hatırladığı kadar mükemmeldi.

Meşeden yapılmış masa hala ovaldi ve normalden biraz daha koyu renkte parlıyordu. Aynı anda hem çok yeni hem de etkileyici şekilde eski zamandan kalma görünüyordu; odunda yaşlanmış izlenimi vardı ve Remus bunu başkasının fark edip etmediğini merak etti. Ve kalbinde bildiği aynı kelimler masanın ortasında bir çember halinde yazıyordu:

_Zekâ, Güce karşı çıkar._

_Zaman, Keşiften önce gelir._

_Gizlilik, Bilgiyle zıtlaşır._

_Yanıltıcılık, Gerçeği ortaya çıkarır._

Kapıda durmuş bu dört sıraya bakarken Remus'un omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Bunları bir daha görebileceğini sanmıyordu, masanın Köy Evi'yle birlikte yok olduğunu sanmıştı, ama Voldemort'un gücüne ve karanlık hareketlerine rağmen buradaydı. Masa sağ salim çıkabilir miydi? Büyücü dünyasında bile olsa bu mümkün müydü? Yoksa İhtiyaç Odası bir kez daha ihtiyacı mı karşılamıştı? Remus yutkundu. Bazı sorular cevaplandırılmasa daha iyiydi.

Elleri, içgüdüsel olarak en yakın sandalyenin arkasına kondu; Yoldaşlığın başı baktığında, sandalyenin arkasında beyaz çizgilerin Zekâ yazdığını fark etti. Remus'un her zaman Dumbledore'la özdeşleştirdiği bu kelime ellerinde altında güzel, beyaz ve saftı. Kusursuz. Zekice. Tahta neredeyse zamansızdı ve güçlüydü - katı. Remus,tüm gücünü ona karşı da kullansa sandalyenin kırılmayacağını biliyordu.

Diğer sandalyeler de aynıydı; en ince ayrıntılarına kadar hatırladığı aynı dizaynda. Eski koltuğu Bilgi, altın rengiydi; Keşif, kırmızı. Güç hala siyahtı - bu bir işaret miydi yoksa kalbi mi öyle olmasını istiyordu? - ve Gizlilik bronzdu. Yanıltıcılık gümüş; Gerçek gri... Hiçbir fark yoktu tabi onları bir gün dolduracak kişiler hariç. Bir gün.

Yakında.

Remus ellerini kaldırırken derin bir nefes aldı. "Zaman geldi," diye fısıldadı kuşkuyla. Umdu... olmaması için umdu. "İyi ya da kötü için," Yoldaşlığın başı sessizce nefes aldı. "Zaman geldi."

* * *

"Ah! Nereye gittiğine bak!" diye bağırdı Hermione, birisi tam arkasından hızla gelince yana kaçarken. Ron, yola adımını atmamış olsaydı orada bu olay kapanabilirdi.

"Nereye gittiğime mi bakayım?" dedi Draco Malfoy, Harry daha tam arkasını dönemeden. Sarı saçlı çocuk Hermione'ye baktı. "Sence sana isteyerek dokunur muyum? Sence kendime bulaştırır mıyım?"

Malfoy ve arkadaşları göründüğünde daha trene yeni binmişlerdi ve üçlü, düşmanlarına bakmak için döndü. Crabbe ve Goyle, Malfoy'un yanında bir resmin çerçeveleri gibi dikilmişlerdi ve Harry ile Ron'un arasında birden çok küçük görünen Hermione'ye yan yan bakıyorlardı.

"Bulaştırmak mı?" diye hırıldadı Ron, diğer ikisi cevap veremeden önce. "Neyle? Zekâyla mı?" Dudak büktü. "Buna sahip olamayız, değil mi?"

"Pis küçük kan haini," diye belirtti Malfoy. "Sen birazcık bile zekâdan anlamazsın - ama tabi ailen gerekli kitapları ve okul malzemeleri alamadığından buna şaşmamalı."

Ron'un bagajı ve kitapları biraz bitkin görünse de Harry'nin onunla ilk karşılaştığı zamanki gibi değildi - Sihir Bakanı yardımcılığına yükselmek Arthur Weasley'nin sadece halk arasındaki saygınlığını arttırmamıştı - ve bavulun durumu da Kaçakların ilk senelerinde yaptığı bazı deneylerden ve ikinci yıl Gryffindorların odalarındaki davranışlarından dolayı böyleydi. Yine de Malfoy'lar Weasley'lerin dünyada yükseldiğinden haberdar değildi - ya da haberdarsa da umurunda değildi.

"En azından benim babam, Voldemort'un artıklarını yalayarak yükselmedi," dedi Ron.

Draco kıpkırmızı kesildi. "Benim babam harika bir adam," dedi yüksek sesle ve kontrolünü kazanmaya çalışarak. "Ve o kendisini Bulanıklarla düşüp kalkıp alçaltmadı, bu sana uyar-"

"Uyar ne?" diye araya girdi Harry, öfke içinde kaynarken. Çok uzun zamandır Kaçaklar intikam için muziplik yapıyor ve Slytherinlerin her şeyi söylemesine izin verip umurlarında değilmiş gibi davranıyorlardı. Ama umurlarındaydı ve Hermione gibi insanlar bu çöplüğü duymak zorunda değildi. "Devam et, Malfoy. Söyle. Neden korkuyorsun?"

"Korkmak mı, Potter?" diye dudak büktü diğeri. "Ben neden korkayım?"

"Belki de kaybedeceğinizi bildiğin için."

"Kaybetmek mi?" Draco güldü. "Başlıkları görmedin mi, Potter? Sizin ordunuz hainlerle, yarım kanlarla ve Bulanıklarla doluyken nasıl kaybederiz?"

"Bu kelimeyi beni incitecekmiş gibi söyleyip duruyorsun," dedi sonunda Hermione, sesi sert ve gözleri keskindi. Hafifçe güldü. "Sence ben camdan mı yapıldım, Malfoy, senin emrinle kırılacak mıyım?"

Tekrar kızardı ve belli ki kızın ona gülebilmesine kızgındı. "Kırılacaksın! Sen, ailen ve tüm diğer değersiz çöpler. Kırılacak ve öleceksiniz!"

Çat!

Harry ya da Ron hareket edemeden önce Hermione uzanıp Malfoy'un hemen kızaran sol yanağına tokadı bastı. Bağırıp geri çekilirken aklı karışmış Crabbe'e çarptı ve Hermione bir adım öne çıkınca korkuyla sindi.

"Hermione, hayır!" diye bağırdı Ron, kızın kolunu tutmaya çalışarak. Ama kaçırdı ve Harry de Draco bağırmadan önce harekete geçecek fırsat bulamadı.

"Ne cüretle? Ben bir Malfoy'um. Ben -"

"Ne olduğun umurumda değil!" diye bağırdı Hermione. "Benim hakkında ne söylediğin de umurumda değil ama ailemi rahat bırak!"

Malfoy geriye tökezleyerek anlamsızca kekeledi. Harry ve Ron, Hermione'nin iki yanında durmak için ilerlediğinde Crabbe ve Goyle itaat ederce yola çıktılar.

"Hakkın olanı alacaksın, Bulanık!" diye bağırdı sarışın, korumalarının arkasına saklanarak.

"Elbette alacak," dedi Ron.

Harry homurdanarak ekledi: "Tam Grindelwald dönüp pembe kıyafetlerle bale yapmaya başladığında."

* * *

Fawkes, isimsiz sekiz mektubu ulaştırdı. Remus, kendinin bile mektup alacağından emin değildi - tek bildiği Son Çember'in tamamen yepyeni bir başlangıç olacağıydı. Belki başkaları o koltukları doldurup, karanlıkla onlar yüzleşecekti. Ruhunun bir köşesi bunu ummuştu ama Remus o köşenin korkak köşe olduğunu biliyordu. Diğerleri gibi ne pahasına olursa olsun barış isteyen köşesi...

Ama öyle olmadı. Fawkes ona sonsuz bir anlayışla bakarken gözleri haftalardır olduğundan çok daha yumuşaktı ve masaya mektubu bıraktıktan sonra altın kırmızı renklerle kayboldu.

Yavaşça Remus onayladı ve mühürlü mektuba uzandı. Kâğıt, birkaç dakika önce hissettirdiğinden çok daha farklı hissettiriyordu ve mührü kırarken çok önemli hissetti. Bunu istememişti, beklememişti ya da bununla ne yapacağını bilememişti ama bir şekilde bu his, çok uygun görünüyordu. Fawkes, son çemberi özgürce seçecekti ve iyi seçecekti. Ne olursa olsun son birleşme, tamamen Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'na ait olacaktı.

* * *

Bu davayı iki haftadır devam ettiriyordu - ilkinden çok daha umut veren izler bulmuştu - ve artık yavaş yavaş bunun da yanlış iz olduğunu anlamaya başlıyordu. Başka da iz yoktu. Bu davayı tüm Fransa, Almanya ve İsviçre'de sürdürmüştü; son ülkede izler bulacağını ummuştu ama Sirius'ın orada olduğu sadece bir dedikoduydu. Malfoy ailesinin tüm dünyada cadılar ve büyücülerle bağlantısı vardı ama kimse saklanmaktan nefret eden ve sessiz duramayan Sirius Black hakkında hiçbir şey duymamışlardı. Elbette onun kim olduğunu biliyorlardı - kim bilmiyordu ki? - ama kimse görmemişti.

Julia'nın deneyimi bile işe yaramamıştı. Kadın, kayıp şeyleri bulma ve gizemleri çözme konusunda uzmandı... ama Sirius onu yenmişti. Belliydi ki saklanacak yeri iyi seçmiş ve kafasını aşağıda tutmuştu. Sonunda tüm bu dedikoduların insanların istediği şey olduğunu fark etti.

Belki bu hariç...

Sarkaç Oyunları, 72 High Sokak, Oxford. Güzel ve eski görünüşlü bir dükkândı ve Büyücü Dünyası tarafından yüksek kalitede tavla, Go, oyun tahtaları ve özellikle satranç setleri satılmasıyla tanınıyordu. Sahibi, Mr. Bishop (herkesin ilk adı hakkında bildiği tek şey D ile başladığıydı) genellikle orada olur, etrafında hobi oyunlarını tutar ve onlara sarkaç derdi. Julia'nın bunun ne anlama geldiği konusunda fikri yoktu ama dükkânının adına da bunu vermişti. Tüm evrene göre hafif garip olsa da iyi bir adamdı ve Dumbledore'la iyi arkadaştı - Julia, Grindelwald'ı yenmiş bir adamın böyle bir hobisi olduğunu görünce şok olmuştu ama sonra onu orada sık sık görmüştü. Eski okul müdürü ve Mr. Bishop iyi arkadaşlardı.

Ama bu yüzden bir Pazartesi akşamı Sarkaç Oyunları'nın kapsında dikilmiyordu. Julia satrancı sevse de (Lucius ve onun paylaştığı az ortak noktalardan biriydi), alışveriş yapmaya gelmemişti. Bunun yerine Diagon Yolu'nda gezerken duyduğu bir iddiayı araştırmak için ipucu topluyordu. Madam Malkins'in dükkânında tatil alışverişi yaparken Leslie Stimpson'ın oyun dükkânına birkaç gün önce girdiğini söylediğini duymuştu. Julia Stimpson'ı Hogwarts'tan tanıyordu ve hafızasının o kadar zayıf olmadığını biliyordu. Daha da önemlisi Stimpson, Sirius'la dördüncü yılınca kısa da olsa flört etmişti ve bu da kimden bahsettiğinden emin olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Alışverişi unutarak Julia hemen Muggle Oxford'ına Cisimlendi ve kendini Sarkaç Oyunları'nın kapısında buldu. Oxford Blues'un - Sarkaç Oyunlarını saklayan bir Muggle erkek giyim dükkânıydı - etrafından dolaştı ve kapıdaki yazıya birkaç dakika boyunca bakarak kaldı. Bishop seti'nin önemini anlayan ailelerin çocukları ilk satranç setlerini alıyorlardı ama birkaç yetişkin de vardı.

Ama Sirius yoktu. Kılık değiştirse bile Julia onu her yerden tanırdı ve iç çekmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Onun yerine derin bir nefes aldı ve kapıyı açıp içeriye girdi.

Rin. Rin.

Sarkaç Oyunları, tam hatırladığı gibi güzel bir dükkândı ve ağzına kadar satranç tahtalarıyla ve akla gelebilecek her türlü büyülü oyunla doluydu: Pahalı golf topları serisi; bir görkemli ve altın patlayan pişti ile birlikte yüzlerce oyun kartı; oyun düellosu kitapları; çikolata kurbağa kartları ve daha niceleri. Ama satranç setleri Bishop'u ve Sarkaç Oyunları'nı efsane yapan şeydi. Her yerde, güzel cam raflarda ve cam kutularda dizilmişlerdi ve hiçbiri kapalı kutuda değildi - çünkü kapalı olunca zevki kalmıyordu. Bishop, o küçük bir kızken gülerek sormuştu. Oyunlar oynamak için değil mi?

Dükkân, ebedi bir düzenli dağınıklık içindeydi. Oyunlar (özellikle satranç setleri) tamamen temiz ve tozsuzdu, kutular köşelere yığılmıştı ve her yerde biraz kâğıt vardı. Ahşap zemin de oldukça temizdi ama bir köşede içi doldurulmuş bir hayvan duruyordu - parlak kırmızı bir bere takmış penguen. Garip.

Zil çalmayı bitirmeden önce adam başını çevirmiş ve her zamanki esrarengiz gülümsemesini takınmıştı. Gümüş saçlı ve tamamen normal görünüşlü Mr. Bishop güldüğünde değişiyordu; bazen Julia'ya yaramaz bir yumurcağı andırıyordu. "Julia Malfoy!" dedi adam. "Ne büyük beklenmedik onur!"

Abartılı bir şekilde eğilip ve eski tarz bir reverans yaparken gözlerinde muzip bir ifade vardı. Julia kendine rağmen sırıtarak ciddi bir şekilde kafasını eğerek selamladı. Mr. D. Bishop onu her zaman güldürürdü.

"Bu nazik karşılama için teşekkürler, Mr. Bishop," diye cevapladı kadın. "Beni hatırlayacağınızı sanmıyordum."

"Elbette hatırlıyorum. Her zaman buraya ağabeyinle gelirdin ve her zaman ondan daha ilgili olurdun." Başını hafifçe kaldırdı. "Hala oynadığını umuyorum?"

"Elbette."

Dükkân sahibi köşeden çıktı ve raflara işaret etti. "Son geldiğinden beri çok önemli setler satıyorum - büyükbabama ait olan ve yıllar önce kaybettiğimi sandığım da dâhil. Tamamen el yapımı..."

"Güzel." Elbette ki öyleydi. 'El yapımı' Büyücü Dünyası'nda Mugglelardan daha özel bir öneme sahipti; bu durumda satranç parçaları tamamlanana kadar tamamen elle yapılıp bittikten sonra büyüleniyor demekti. Küçük figürler neredeyse canlı gibiydi; Julia onların zarafet ve gerçeklikle hareket ettiklerinden emindi. Beyaz taşlar açık renkli tahtadan yapılmıştı - çobanpüskülünden mi? - kırmızılar da gül ağacından görünüyordu. Küçük atlar ve kaleler, bir resimden fırlamış gibi hafif görünürken Şah ve Vezir tamamen orta çağdan gibiydi. Piyonlar bile mükemmel detaylıydı; tüm seti yapmak on yıllar almış olmalıydı.

Julia bir süre, sadece onun güzelliğini takdir etmek için sete baktı. Dünya mükemmeldi. Hiçbir yanlış yoktu. Rüyaları gerçek olmuştu ve hayat tam olması gerektiği gibiydi. Sirius'la birlikte.

Sirius. Adamın düşüncesi rüyalarından ayırdı ve Julia düzeldi. "Maalesef," dedi kadın, "Burada satranç takımlarına bakmak için gelmedim."

"Öyle olduğunu sanmıyordum," Bishop'un gülümsemesi soldu ve ciddi - belki de biraz basit - yaşlı bir büyücüye döndü.

Julia ellerine cebine koyarak tamamıyla adama döndü ve etrafı bu kadar kalabalıkken dükkânın boş olmasını isterdi. "Bir arkadaşıma bakıyorum. Burada olduğuna inanmak için nedenlerim var."

"Neden bu arkadaşına bakıyorsun?" diye sordu Bishop, bir gümüş kaşını kaldırarak. "Sesinin tonuna bakılırsa bulunmak istemiyor."

"Bu acil bir durum," diye cevapladı kadın sertçe. Aldığı gülüş nazikti.

"Biliyorsun, onu bilmiyor olabilirim."

"Bence biliyorsun. Ya da en azından onu tanırsın," diye cevapladı kadın.

Adamın omuz silkmesi kelimelerden çok daha fazlasını anlatıyordu. Sessizce yaşlı büyücü onu izledi, bekledi ve... ne? "Yaşlı gözlerim var," diye cevapladı Bishop, aynı gözler parlarken - yoksa ışık mı yayıyorlardı? Söylemek zordu. "Çok fazla şey kaçırıyorum."

"Bu kadar değil," diye itiraz etti Julia. Adamın yalan söylediğini biliyordu. Nasıl olduğu hakkında bir fikri yoktu ama yalan söylediğini biliyordu.

Bishop kıkırdadı. "Bana arkadaşın kim olduğunu söyle?"

"Sirius Black."

Başlar döndü ve sonra Julia onlara bakınca hepsi işlerine dönmüş gibi davrandılar. Adı, elbette ki herkesin dikkatini çekiyordu - Sirius kalabalığın kahramanıydı, daha iyi biri gelene kadar kalabalık tarafından sevilecekti. Bazı yetişkinlerin yüzünde öfke belirdi ama Julia artık onları suçlayamıyordu. Sirius'a ihtiyaçları vardı.

"Sirius Black," diye tekrar etti Bishop, çenesini kaşıyarak. "Onu hatırlıyorum. Buraya her zaman babasıyla gelirdi ve fena halde sıkılırdı."

Julia, tüyleri diken diken olmasın diye uğraştı. "Onu gördün mü? Nereye gidebileceğini biliyor musun?"

"Maalesef, hayır." Adam kıkırdadı. "Ama eminim bu... ilginç bir deneyim olurdu."

"Ah." Julia iç çekti. Bu ipucunu tesadüfen bulmuştu ve başkasının onun izlemesi için attığı bir tuzak olamazdı. Hayır, bu gerçekti ve bunun anlamı da Sirius isteyerek ona yanlış iz bırakıyordu - ya da Bishop yalan söylüyordu.

Bu fikri sevmedi ve bir öncekine yoğunlaştı. Sirius gerçekten bulunmak istemiyordu... ona ne kadar ihtiyaçları olursa olsun. Ne kadar acıtırsa acıtsın.

"Teşekkürler," dedi kadın boşça ve yürüyüp gitti.

* * *

"Hermione, bu mükemmeldi!" dedi Ron, üçlü yollarına devam etmeye başlayınca. Üçüncü sınıf bir kızın Hagrid'e, Gilderoy Lockhart'ın imzalı resmini şatoda unuttuğundan geri dönmek için yalvardı. Kekeleyen kızla konuşurken Hagrid tamamen kaybolmuş görünüyordu ve Harry kendisine rağmen kıs kıs güldü.

"Bu güzeldi," diye ekledi gülerek. "Birisinin Malfoy'a yaptıklarının karşılığını verme zamanı gelmişti."

Hermione kızardı. "Kendimi durduramadım. Beni delirtti -"

"A! Hermione! Harry! Ron!" George, yüzünde gülümsemeyle kalabalığı yararak onlara doğru koştu. Ron'un ağabeyi üçlünün önünde durdu ve Hermione'nin elini yakaladı, hayranlıkla sıktı. "Sen," George sırıttı, "mükemmelsin. Bu iki şakacının sana farklı bir şey söylemesine izin verme - o işareti Narin Küçük Draco'nun yüzüne koyan kim olursa olsun benim kız tipimdir!" Sesi azaldı ve bir fısıltıya dönüştü. "İstediğin zamanla benimle muziplik yapabilirsin."

Kız hemen kırmızılaştı. "Dürüst olmak gerekirse George, bu sadece -"

"Mükemmeldi," diye tekrarladı Ron. "İnanılmaz derecede mükemmel."

"Üstelik ima yok -" dedi Harry.

"Şuraya bakın!" dedi bir kız sesi.

Fred, bir yerlerden çıkıp geldi ve çarpıp Harry'yi dümdüz yere yapıştırdı. "Oooph!"

Yeşil ışık çaktı. Çocuklar çığlık attı. Hagrid'in karmaşa arasından bağırdığını duyabiliyordu ama Fred'den başka bir şey göremiyordu - Fred iyi miydi? Uzaktan, Ron, Hermione ve George'un da kendilerini yere attıklarını ve asalarını çıkarttıklarını fark etti. Ginny neredeydi?

Garip bir ses konuşmaya başladı. "Avada -"

Gökkuşağı rengindeki ışıklar havada dans ederken daha fazla öğrenci çığlık attı. Harry, Fred'in etrafından ne olduğunu ve Fred'in neden onu yere yapıştırdığını görmeye çalıştı. "Üzerimde çekil!"

"Ah. Affedersin." Harry'nin homurdanmasını sağlayan bir dirsek ağzına girdi ama Fred kenara çekildi. Fred, iyiydi.

"Hagrid, hayır!" dedi bir kızın tiz sesi. Ginny'nin sesi.

Harry, kafasını kaldırınca yerdeki bedenler arasından Ginny'nin kızıl kafasını görebildi. Çok uzakta olmayan uzun, Ölüm Yiyen cüppesi giymiş bir figür dengesi sağlamak için geriye gitti ve asasını tam Harry'ye doğrultu. Hagrid koşmaya başladı.

"Avada Kedavra!" diye bağırdı Ölüm Yiyen. Hagrid atladı.

Çocuklar çığlık attı.

Yeşil ışık çaktı ve Hagrid ses çıkarmadan yere yığıldı. Hermione çığlık attı ama Harry'nin gözleri maskeli Ölüm Yiyendeydi. Adam gülüyordu. Gülüyordu. Hagrid'in üzerinden atlarken onun cansız bedenine hor gören bir ifadeyle baktı ve Harry, maskesinin altından gözlerinin buruştuğunu fark etti. Ama Ölüm Yiyen tekrar ileriye bakınca asasını tekrar Harry'ye doğrulttu.

Hareket etmeliyim, diye düşündü aptalca ama tek yapabildiği boşça bakıp sırtüstü yatabilmekti. Uyuşmuştu ve George ayağa kalkmaya başladı -

"Expelliarmus!" diye bağırdı Snape, nereden çıktığı anlaşılmadan.

"St -"

Ölüm Yiyen büyüsünü bitirmek için hiç şans elde edemedi; asası uçtu ve kendisi de geriye uçarak bir platforma çarptı ve her yere tahta ve kıymık sıçrattı. Çocukların çığlıkları sönerken adam, sanki cübbenin altında biri yokmuş gibi yattı. Snape, rahatça asayı yakaladı ve çocuklara döndü.

"Herkes trene!" diye emretti. "Şimdi!"

Koyun sürüsü gibi olan kalabalık daha da hızlandı ve Harry de kalabalıkla gitmeye başlamıştı ki omzunda demir gibi bir el onu durdurdu. "Sen hariç, Potter."

Harry kaşlarını çatarak durdu. Diğer Kaçaklar da hemen durdu ama Snape'in bakışı hepsini geride tutmayı başardı. Harry, arkadaşlarının yardımını onaylayacaktı ama birden ağzı kurumuştu. İlk kez işler çok kötü gidiyordu. Bu rast gele bir saldırı değildi; Ölüm Yiyen, onu öldürmeye çalışmıştı.

Ve Hagrid ölmüştü. Hagrid hayatını kurtarmış ve ölmüştü.

Yaşlar gözlerini doldurdu ama onları geri itti. Snape'in hangi tarafta olduğunun önemi yoktu ama yine de o iğrenç İksir Ustası'na ağladığını göstermeyecekti. Emindi ki Snape gülerdi ve Harry'nin zayıflığına dudak bükerdi. Ama Hagrid ölmüştü ve duyguları geride tutmak çok zordu. Kaçakların yarı-devi ziyaret ettiği her anı hatırlıyordu - nezaketini, herkese yardım etmek için çabalamasını. Hagrid, muzipçileri Filch'ten ya da herhangi bir profesörden çok daha sık yakalamıştı ama "zararsız eğlence" oldukları için bir uyarıyla yollamıştı.

Kalabalık çabucak dağıldı; kimse Hagrid'in cesedinin yanında kalmak için durmadı. Çok korkmuşlardı ve şok geçiriyorlardı. Hogwarts güvenli olmalıydı. Hogsmade, boş olmalıydı. Profesörler öyle demişlerdi.

Snape'in eli hala omzundaydı ve İksir Ustası, Harry'nin dikkatini çekmek için onu salladı. Harry irkildi ama Snape kısık ve devamlı bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.

"Beni dinle, Potter, fazla zaman yok. Karanlık Lord, senin onun kaderindeki düşman olabileceğini düşünüyor ve yaşın gelmeden seni yok etmeye çalışıyor. Kimseye güvenme, yakın arkadaşlarına bile." Karanlık gözleri, artık boşalmış istasyonu taradı. "Dokuz üç çeyrek platformunu ailenle terk et yoksa yaşayamazsın."

Harry ağzını açarak bu bilgiyi sindirmeye çalıştı "Ama -"

"Şimdi git, çocuk! Harcayacak zamanın yok." Snape onu trene yönlendirdi ama Harry'nin bacakları kendi emirlerine uymuyor gibiydi. Kafası karışıktı ve gözleri Hagrid'in cansız bedeni üzerine odaklandı. Okulun Bekçisi huzurla yatıyordu, sanki uyuyor gibi - ama Harry kendini kandıramazdı. Deneyemezdi bile. Bir Seherbaz'ın oğlu olarak büyümek ona ölümü kabullenmeyi öğretmişti ve Hagrid ne kadar huzurlu görünürse görünsün, bir daha asla uyanmayacaktı.

Sonra gözleri, bilinçsiz yatan Ölüm Yiyen'e takıldı ve Snape'in onunla ne yapacağını merak etti. Ama soracak zaman yoktu - güçlü eller onu Hogwarts Ekspresine sürükledi ve kapı arkasından kapandı. Hemen tren hareket etmeye başladı.

Harry, soğuk hissetti. "Kimseye güvenme," demişti Snape. "Arkadaşlarına bile." Ne demek istemişti?

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	5. Bölüm 4: Son Çember

Dördüncü Bölüm: Son Çember

Onlar birer ikişer gelerek kalenin merdivenlerinin önünde ayakta durdular, sessizce toplandılar ve yalnızca birbirlerine baktılar. 22 Aralık 1992, günbatımı. Bu tarih bir şekilde uygundu: 22'si, öyle bir gündü ki yirmi yılı aşkın süredir devam eden savaşta verilen çabaları sonuçlandırabilirdi ya da yıkabilirdi. Son Çember Günü.

Bazı yüzler ümitliydi, biri hariç. İlginç, çünkü Remus bundan daha çok ıslah bekliyordu; o her zamanki gibi Fawkes'a mektupları vermiş ve kararı ankanın ellerine bırakmıştı. Ve o, bütün arkadaşlarını burada tekrar görmeyi beklemiyordu. Bir şekilde, buna rağmen, bütün hepsini görmedi. Bir tanesi yoktu ve Remus zorlukla yutkundu. Eğer ağlayabilecek gücü olsaydı gözyaşları akardı.

Nymphadora Tonks şaşırmış görünüyordu. James ve Lily her zamanki gibi yan yana oturmuşlardı. Peter onların sağına uzak değildi, aşağı iki adım ve Snape'le aynı düzeydeydi. Bill Weasley anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle öğrencisini izledi, gözleri ara sıra açıklamasını ümitler gibi Remus'un üzerindeydi. Ama Remus'un cevabı yoktu. Onlar hemen hemen yirmi dakikadır gergin bir sessizlikle duruyorlardı ve böylelikle herkes anlamıştı. Şimdi başka bir açıklama yoktu. Üç adamın en çok korktuğu şey gerçekleşmişti. Remus titredi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Daha fazla beklemek onları hasta yapabilirdi ve zaman gelmişti.

'Severus, eğer istersen...'

_Karanlık bir figür, asasız ve sabit bir şekilde oturmuştu. Tek ışık, eskimiş deri günlüğün uçuşan sayfaları arasındaki soluk küreden yansıyordu._

_Adam, günlüğe bakmıyordu._

_Elleri sessizce ve hızlıca karanlık odada hareket etti. Remus eski acıyı ve soğukluğu hissetti. Acı ve tanıdık soğukluk._

_Ve orada ruhuna işleyen buz mavisi gözler dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. İşitilemeyecek kadar hafif bir fısıltı .Bu,Remus'un anlayamayacağı kadar güçlüydü. Bir el hareket-_

"-diğerlerini içeriye götür. Bir dakika içinde size katılacağız."

Gördükleri bir çatırtıyla sona erdi, gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sesi biraz çatlaktı.

Yardımcısı sessizce başını salladı ve diğerlerine kalenin içinde önderlik etmek için harekete geçti. Bill kaşlarını çatarak, hemen arkasında Tonks ve Lily onları biraz daha geriden takip ettiği halde yolu gösterdi. O ve Snape omuzlarının üzerinden bakıyorlardı, Lily endişeli görünüyordu ve Snape'in ifadesi okunamıyordu, ama onlar kalenin gölgesinden beraber geçtiler. Sessizlik Snape gibi üç arkadaşı da ürpertti ve Lily kapıda durdu - üçü de fark etmiş görünmüyordu. Her şey fazlasıyla acı veriyordu.

"O burada değil." diye fısıldadı James.

Remus yutkundu ve gerçeği kabullendi."Olmak isteyeceğini düşünmemiştim."

"Bu, böyle olmamalıydı," diye itiraz etti Peter, Remus gözlerini kapattı. Hatta gördükleri onu korkutmadı, arkadaşı için endişelendi. Sirius, ne yaptın?

"Hayır," fısıldayarak cevapladı. "Böyle olmamalıydı."

Tekrar sessizlik içinde durdular ve Remus içini kemiren korkunun büyüyen hissiyle mücadele etti. Yediyle Çember oluşur muydu? Bir arada durabilirler miydi, henüz eksik miydi? Bu önceden olmuştu ki o zaman Sirius'un öldüğünü düşünüyorlardı; o zaman Dumbledore iki sandalyeyi tutmuştu... Fawkes beklemekteydi. Remus bunu şimdi anladı. Ama Sirius yaşıyordu ve Beşinci Çember onun için sonradan yenilendi. Bu son çember olmalıyken nasıl çalışacaktı?

"Son Çember," diye fısıldadı Remus. "Ve şimdiden kırıldı."

"Remus?" diye yavaşça sordu James.

Gözlerinde gölge yoktu, şaşkınlık da. Bu hayal değildi - ama Kaynak onun içinden mi konuşuyordu yoksa sadece Remus'un kalbi mi kırılmıştı? "Sona geldik," diye cevapladı, kelimeleri söylemek istemeye hazır değildi. "Karanlık ya da ışık, bu Son Çember."

"Nasıl bilirsin?" Bir zamanlar, Peter'ın sesi titrekti. Şimdi sadece üzgün görünüyordu.

"Biliyorum."

James iç çekti ve elerine baktı, dizinin üzerinde kavuşturdu. Severus ve Poppy tekerlekli sandalye kullanmaya mecbur kalan Çapulcu'yu iyileştirmek için henüz bir yol bulmuşlardı, ama geçen yetmiş üç günün en parlak noktası kaydettikleri ilerlemeydi. James, bu günlerde bacağını düzenli aralıklarla hissediyordu ve Poppy ona yardım etmek için güçlendirici egzersizler buldu. Henüz uzun süre yürüyemeyecekti fakat sonunda bir ümit vardı.

Ümit ve ümitsizlik. Ne kadar acı bir birleşim.

"Bunun buraya kadar geleceğini hiç düşünmezdim" dedi James sakince. "Sirius değil."

"Ben..." Remus'un sesi giderek azaldı. Onu gördü mü? Görmedi mi? Yalvarıyor muydu?

James iç çekti. "Bilmiyorum."

Remus titredi. Bu onun hayali miydi yoksa bir tezgâhın üzerine eğilmiş bir adam mı görmüştü, elinde tüy kalem ve mavi gözlerinde kırmızı yanan? Koyu saç, mavi gözler, biraz fazla zayıf ve fazlasıyla benzi solmuş. Acı, yakışıklı bir yüze kazınmıştı. Yara izli parmaklar. Yalnızlık.

"O zaman, ne yapmalıysak onu yaparız," kendi söylediklerini işitti. Ama bunlar, onun sözleri değildi. Bunlar Albus Dumbledore tarafından söylenmişti ona: deneyimli kelimeler, elbette; adil kelimeler, ama Remus Lupin değil. Asla Aylak değil. Aylak, arkadaşları için mücadele etmişti. Birden bire üşüdü, ellerini birbirine sürttü ve omuzlarını kıstı, üşümekten kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. "Onu geri getirmek için savaşacağız."

"Eğer yapamazsak?" Sürpriz bir şekilde bu James'ti.

"Bu denememeliyiz mi demek oluyor?" diye karşı çıktı Peter.

"Hayır. Bu sadece -" James derin bir nefes aldı. "Benim hatam olduğunu hissediyorum. Ve onu tekrar kaybetmek istemiyorum."

Remus duraksayarak uzandı ve arkadaşının omzunu sıktı. "Yapmayacağız," diye söz verdi. Hayaller mi gerçekler mi? İki şey arasında olduğunu ayırt etmek imkansızdı.

_Ruh Emiciler gecenin içinde._

_Hogwarts-_

"Hogwarts..." Pürüzlü fısıltı kendisinden çıktı.

"Remus?" Arkadaşı korkuyla ona baktı. Remus başını sallayabilmek için kendini zorladı.

"Hiçbir şey." Derin bir nefesle iç çekti. "İçeri geçelim."

_Soğuk betonda ayak sesleri_

_Geliyordu._

_

* * *

_Kapılar açık duruyordu; diğerleri bekliyordu. Açıkça onları buraya getiren adam olmada durumunun öneminin farkında olarak girmeye cesaret edemediler. Aynı sebep yüzünden, ilk dördü sessizce ve rahatsızca duruyordu. Hatta Remus, James ve Peter ilerlerken Tonks hala içindeki meşeden masa ve sandalyelere merakla bakıyordu.

İhtiyaç Odası. Ve şimdi kapılar Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı'nın mührünü taşıyordu. Oymalar zarifti, sihirli görünümü yoktu ama Remus böyle olacağını tahmin etmişti. Hogwarts'ın burada parmağı var. Bir şekilde Kaynak biliyor. Sonra tekrar, bu yer özeldi ve Hogwarts her zaman yoldaşlığın kalbi olmuştu. O, Dumbledore'un ruhu da olmuştu.

"Lütfen," dedi Remus sessizce, açık kapılara doğru jest yaparak.

Yedisi sessiz sakin bir şekilde içri girdi, Remus sonuncu oldu. Oda tamamen onun hatırladığı gibiydi, ama diğerlerinin şaşkınlıkla etrafa bakındığını gördü, hatta Snape'in de. Bu manzara hemen hemen Köy Evi'nin kül olduğundakiyle aynıydı, aynı kitaplar, kitaplık duvarların dibindeydi. Hatta aynı dairesel pencere uzak duvarın aynı yerindeydi, ama eski alan görünür değildi. Sadece karanlık. Işık değil.

Kapılar onun arkasından tıkırtıyla kapandı. İşte oldu. Remus soğuğu hissetdi. Geriye dönüş yok. Derin nefes.

"Geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederim," dedi yavaşça. "Biz, Son Çember'i bir araya getirmek için toplandık, yoldaşklığın yedinci ve son İç Çember'ini. Siz, anka tarafından seçilen her birisiniz - bir insan çağrısı sizi buraya getirmedi. Fawkes sizi yeteneğiniz, güvenilirliğiniz ve cesaretiniz için seçti ve benim, sizin yoldaşlığa iyi hizmet edeceğinize kuşkum yok.

"Önümüzde sekiz sandalye bulunuyor. Onların arkalarında sekiz kelime görürsünüz: Zeka, Bilgi, Zaman, Keşif, Gerçek, Yanıltıcılık, Gizlilik ve Güç. Remus konuştuğu gibi aşağıya bakmadı; bunun yerine diğerlerinin üzerinde odaklandı ve verdiği bilginin hepsindeki etkisini izledi, sorumluluk diğerlerinin omzuna yerleşmişti. Altı ciddi yüz ona geriden dik dik baktı, anlıyordu.

"Sekiz sandalye var. Sekiz konum. Yükümlülük için sekiz taraf. Biz yediyiz." Acı tekrar içine doldu, ama Remus devam etti:

"Bu daha önce de oldu. Çember eksik oluştu. Geçen sefer bu olduğunda ne anlama geldiğini biliyor değilim, ama biz ilerleyeceğiz. Altıncı Çember, Voldemort'un müdahalesiyle başarısız olmuştu. Altıncı Çember, Mundungus Fletcher'ın ölümü üzerine kırıldı. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı olduğumuzdan hiçbirini yapamayız - kırılamayız ya da başarısız olamayız. Biz sonuncuyuz. Bu sıfatla, bunları bilirim:

"Bilgelik yol gösterir, aklın sesidir.

"Zaman dünyayı değiştirir, hüküm verir.

"Keşif arayıcıdır, yaratıcıdır.

"Bilgi sağ koldur, yasal varistir.

"Yanıltıcılık kırılma noktasıdır, zinciri zayıflatır.

"Gerçek korkunun yüzüdür, tarafsız gözlemcidir.

"Gizlilik gizli yetenektir, gösterişsiz dottur.

"Güç dünyayı kırar, seçim yapar."

Kelimelerini sessizlik karşıladı, ama Remus başarısındaki sihri duydu; yaşlı ve derin sihir, ama Kaynak'tan ayrıydı. Arkasından bakan gözleri hissetti - Remus hızla döndü. Çift girişli kapıla tekrar açılmıştı.

Kapı boşluğunda duran Sirius'tu.

Temiz tıraşlı ve kısa saçlarıyla bu Sirius'tu. Kesim, onların Hogwarts'taki günlerini anımsatıyordu, gerçi çocuksu çekiciliği yüzünden gitmişti. Yüz hatları şimdi çizgiliydi - çok hafifçe ama derinden - ve mavi gözleri farklıydı. Aklına ilk gelen kelimeler daha karanlık ve daha bilgiliydi, ama görünenden daha fazlası vardı.

Adamın cüppesi, kül rengindeydi ve siyah botlarla sade giyimliydi. Basitçe durdu, elleri yanlarındaydı ve hareketsizdi, ama Remus içini bir şeylerin kapsadığını hissetti. Karanlık? Evet. Güç de ve bir şeyler daha. Bir şeyler farklıydı, ama inkar edilemez bir şekilde bu, Sirius'tu .Sirius. Remus'un kalbi göğüs kafesine karşı delicesine çarptı. Nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti, hasta gibi. Ya da umut muydu? Kelimeleri bulamadı.

Ne de diğerleri bulabildi. Onlar yalnızca duruyor ve bakıyordu; hatta Snape'in bile söyleyeceği iğneli bir lafı yoktu. Sürpriz bir şekilde, sonunda sessizliği kıran Sirius'tu.

"Beklettiğim için özür dilerim." Sesi doğal olmayan bir yumuşaklığa sahipti. "Alıkonuldum."

"Alıkonuldun?" Snape sesini buldu ve homurdandı. "Söylediğin bu mu?"

"Yeter, Severus," Remus herkesten önce cevapladı, hasta hissediyordu. "O da, senin gibi aynı sebepten buraya geldi: Fawkes'in onun da olmasını istediğinden."

Okul müdürünün yardımcısı gözlerini devirmeye başladı, ama Sirius gecikmeksizin ölüm gibi mavi gözleriyle ona bakmak için yarı döndü. "Hepimiz seçimlerimizi yaptık. Bazıları yalnızca diğerleriden daha tehlikeliydi."

Bu mekanın dışından gelen gibi ses, Snape'in sesini, hiçbir kelimenin kesemeyeceği kadar kesti. Yavaşça, Sirius odanın çevresinde ilerlemek için hareket etti, ellerinin arkasında sıkıca tuttu ve ilgisizce baktı. Hareketleri, gittiğinden sonraki her gün dünyanın içinde dolaşıyormuşki kadar kadar gündelikti - yine de onda, herkesi yatıştıran bir tedirginlik vardı. Remus kendini hiçbir şey olmamış gibi devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes almaya zorladı; onu hasta ve korkmuş hissettirecek şekilde titremedi. Arkadaşının tekrar gideceğini düşünürken normal davranmak neredeyse imkansızdı. İleriye mi çıkmıştı yoksa gidecek miydi? Saklanacak mıydı?

Remus güçlükle yutkundu ve hatta sesinin nasıl çıktığına şaşırdı. Böyle olmaması gerekirdi.

"Üçünüz, daha önce hiç koltuk almadınız ama bugün alacaksınız. Sizler Fawkes tarafından seçildiniz, lütfen sandalyelere oturunuz." Dumbledore'un şimdiye kadar yapmış olduğu açıklamalardan daha kısaydı ama Remus Dumbledore değildi. Onlar anlıyordu.

"Fawkes?" diye yavaşça sordu zorlukla Anka'nın hazır olduğunu umarak. Uzun bir zaman, Remus arkadaşını İç Çember'e ihtiyaç duyduğundan ikna etmek için uğraşmıştı, ve...

Endişeleri boşaydı. Sözcükler Remus'un ağzına bekledi, Fawkes tüneğinden uçtu ve zarafetle üzerinde Güç yazan koltuğun üzerine yükseldi. Kırmızı ve altın rengi başı döndü ve emin bir şekilde gözlerini Sirius'a odakladı.

Ve başladı. Sirius için Güç, James için Zaman, Lily için Keşif, Snape için Bilgi, Bill için Gizlilik, Peter için Yanıltıcılık, Tonks için Gerçeklik ve hepsinin sonuncusu olarak Remus için Akıl. Adam başını salladı ve sekizi de birlikte oturdu, sandalyeler zemini nazikçe kazıdı. Tüm gözler onun üzerindeydi tabi ki de, sorasında ne yapacağını bildiğini umdu. Ve yapabilecek olsa da yapmadı. Remus konuşmadan önce uzun bir süre bekledi; dilinin ucunda bir çok soru vardı ve o hiçbirini söyleyemezdi. Sonunda derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ve başladı," dedi yoldaşlığın başı yumuşakça. "Bugün sonun başlangıcına işarettir."

* * *

Diğerleri onu yakalamadan önce dışarı çıktı, Remus teşekkür etmeye başlar başlamaz ayağa kalkmıştı. Biri onu durdurmadan önce aniden kapıdan dışarı uzun adımlarla yürüdü ve geri dönmedi. Onların bağırmalarına önem vermedi - Sirius bir kutunun içinde köşeye sıkışmış hissetti ve kaçmak zorundaydı veya iple bağlanmalıydı. Birinciyi seçmek daha akıllı bir yol görünüyordu.

"Sirius!" James bağırdı.

Fakat onun etrafında koşan ve önüne çıkan Peter'dı, Sirius soğuklukla duruyordu. "Lütfen gitme," diye ekledi daha küçük adam. "Sana ihtiyacımız var."

Ona bakarken Sirius titredi, dünyası sarsıldı ve döndü. Kendini sakinleştirmek için önce derin bir nefes aldı, sonra başkasını. Hâla konuşmak için kendine güvenemiyordu.

"Sana ihtiyacımız var," diye tekrarladı Peter. Acı yüzünü döndürdü. "Hepimizin."

"Bana mı ihtiyacınız var?" Haftalardır bir fısıltı bile konuşmamıştı ve sesi kendi kulaklarına bile kuru ve kullanılmamış geliyordu. Bunun dışında, sesi soğuktu - hatta Sirius'un olmasını beklediğinden daha soğuk.

"Neler olduğunu bilmiyor musun?" diye Peter kederli bir şekilde fısıldadı.

Boşluk. "Biliyorum."

"Öyle mi Sirius?" Bu Remus'tu, etrafından dolşaıp önüne gelmişti. Sirius köşeye sıkışmış gibi hissetti ve arkasından da James'in geldiğini duydu.

"Hogsmeade. Laçenne. Bakanlık. Hoppner. Binns. Ackerly. Hopkirk. Marie d'Orville. Ve diğer yüzlercesi."

"Umursuyor musun?" diye sordu James, sonunda diğerleriyle yan yanaydı.

Bu kelimeler, Sirius biliyordu ki onu şok etmek içindi, arkadaşlarıyla kendi arasına kurduğu buzdan bariyerleri yıkmak içindi. Yine de James bile ona ulaşamadı ve Sirius onlarla arasındaki mesafenin arttığını hissetti. Ama tüm hissettiği buydu. En iyi arkadaşlarının sesindeki öfke ve acı, insanlını çağırmasına yetmemişti.

Gelmemem gerektiğini biliyordum.

"Üzgünüm," dedi açıkça. "Yaptığımın farkındayım, Azkaban'dakilerin kaderleri benim ayıbım. Bu ölümleri benim ruhuma ağır geliyor." İçinden sıcak bir şeyler yükseliyordu. "Ama hepsini tekrar yaşamak zorunda bile kalsaydım, yine aynı şeyleri yapmayı seçerdim."

"Ne?" Üçünün sesi birmiş gibi çıktı, tıpkı bir zamanlar dört arkadaşın olduğu gibi.

"Boşver." Sirius başını salladı, kendi kendine iç çekti. Çember'in hatrına olsa bile gelmek aklına saçma bir fikirmiş gibi geliyordu. Zaten Yoldaşlık neden onun gibi birine ihtiyaç duysun ki? Onlar doğruyu anlasalar büyük ihtimalle çoğunla dehşetle kaçıyor olurdu.

Bu üçü hariç. Bu üçü, sadece ondan nefret ederdi.

"Sana ne oldu, Sirius?" diye sordu James kocaman gözlerle ve Peter fısıldadı:

"Neredeydin?"

"Bristol'de küçük bir Muggle dairesinde," diye omuz silkmeyle cevapladı. Onlara bunu söylemekte bir sakınca yoktu; geriye dönmeyecekti.

"Ne yapıyordun?" Her zaman sert, Remus adım adım onu izliyordu.

"Değişiyordum."

Okul müdürünün mavi gözleri kısıldı. "Bu kadarı belli."

Kuşkulanıyor.

"Anlamanızı beklemiyorum."

"Belki denemelisin," diye karşı çıktı Peter.

"Hayır."

Bu bir hataydı.Remus ve Peter arasındandan, kasıtlı olarak James'in uzağından geçti. Şok ve ihanet üç yüzü de boyadı - özellikle ela gözlü olanı - ama Sirius geriye bakmadı. Bir çok nedenle bunu kaldıramazdı.

Bir adım. İki adım. Her uzun adım onu Hogwarts'tan uzağa, donmuş arkadaşlarından başka bir tarafa sürüklüyordu. Onlar peşinden gelmiyordu, Sirius bunun rahatlayarak farkına vardı, belki onlar bir şeyler öğrenmeliydi. Belki onlar muhtemelen onu takip etmenin ne kadar yararsız olacak olduğunu biliyorlardı. Bir zamanlar ortadan yok olmuştu ve tekrar gerektiğinde bunu yapabilirdi, hatta bunu istemediği halde yapmıştı. Kendi iyiliği için ybunu apması aşırı derecede çekici bir seçenekti, ama diğerleri için... 'Tüm Umutlar Black'te Sönüyor.' Kahraman olmak, istediği son şey olmasına rağmen ayakları onu bu sefer kesinkes kahramanlık yoluna itti.

Şimdi her zamankinden daha az. O, bedeli fazlasıyla iyi bildi, bunu ilk elden tecrübe etmişti ve bu sonsuza kadar fazlasıyla lekelenmişti. Küçük bir çocukken, dünyayı kurtarmak için aptalca hayalleri vardı. Şimdi o diğerlerinin olmadığı şeyi olmanın sonuçlarını anlamıştı.

"Bu kadar mı yaniı?" James'in acı sesi sessizliği kırdı. "Bir arada böyle uzun kaldıktan sonra - birbirimizi destekledikten ve acı çektikten ve yan yana durduktan sonra çekip gidecek misin? Bu son mu, kardeşim?

_Elini uzatıp Remus'un elini tuttu. "Dostuz."_

_"Kardeşiz." James elini onların ellerinin üzerine koydu._

_Peter'ın eli diğer üçüne katıldı. "Sonuna kadar sadık."_

_"Sonuna kadar," dediler hep birlikte._

Sirius birden bire kendine rağmen durdu. Ayakları basitçe hareket etmek istemedi. Uzun ve yavaş bir nefes sinirlerini yatıştırmaya yetmedi ve James cevap vermesi için ona süre tanımadı.

"Verdiğimiz sözlere ne oldu?" diye sinirlice sordu. "Onlar sana hiçbir şey ifade etmiyor mu?"

"Hayır." Sesi bir ölünün içinden fısıldayarak geliyordu. "Etmiyor."

James homurdandı. "Onların hiçbir anlamı yok. Olmana izin verdiğin canavar için değil."

_"Beni duydun mu?" diye sordu, James titredi. "Bu benim seçimim." Sesi bir kez daha alçaldı. "Ve eğer bir kez daha yapmak zorunda kalırsam, yeniden yaparım."_

Sirius hızla döndü ve gözlerindeki kırmızı ateşi hissetti, ama bu değiştirmek için çok geçti - endişelenmek için çok geç. "Canavar?" diye sordu. "Canavar?"

"Senin içinde karanlığın ışığını görüyoruz. Sen kendini farklı bir şey olarak çağırır mıydın?"

"Evet!" Yumruklarını sıkmamak için büyük bir çaba harcadı, ayakta duruyordu, omuzlarını ve ellerini serbest bıraktı. "Ben başka birinin yapmadığını yaptım. Cesaret edemediğini!"

"Belki daha iyisini bildiklerinden yapmamışlardır!" diye şiddetlice bağırdı James. "Çünkü onlar, karanlığın onları yutacağını biliyordur!"

"Ve bu, bize gelmemenin nedeni," diye buz gibi sesiyle araya girdi Remus. "Çünkü bizim seni durduracağımızı biliyordun."

"Gittim çünkü bu benim seçimim. Benim sorumluluğum." Diye hırladı Sirius.

"Ve biz senin arkadaşlarınız!" diye sitemle cevap verdi Peter, kırılmış görünüyordu.

Bir şekilde bu, ona çarptı. Dört basit kelime onun öfkesini serbest bıraktı, Sirius'un büyük bir çabayla inşa ettiği kafesinden tüm duygularını çıkattı. İç güdüleri tarafından elleri yukarı doğruldu ve sağ eli ileriye doğru uzanırken solu, geriye gitti. Güç, hemen içinde büyümeye başlad, hoş ve güvenilir güç - bu gücü iyi biliyordu, fazlasıyla iyi, ve onu kullanması için bekliyordu. Asa gerekli değildi, kelimeler de; sadece güç ve onu kullanma isteği. Hafifçe kırmızı bir ton görüşüne girdi ve diğer üçün, gecenin karanlığında aydınlattı.

Dostlar.

Sirius'un ellerini deneyimsiz gözler için fazla hızlı hareket etti ve büyü gidemeden önce onu durdurdu. Güç içinde yankılandı, protesto etti, kurtulmak için ağrıttı, bir çıkış yolu için haykırdı. Ama buz gibi bir gerçek onun öfkesini söndürdü. Dostlar. Sirius sarsılıp titreyerek başka yöne döndü. Ellerini yüzüne getirerek örttüğünde gücün dağıldığını farketti ve ellerini hafifçe titriyordu.

"Sen ne yaptın?" diye fısıldadı nefesinin altından kendi kendine - ve bu ilk değildi.

Nasırlaşmış avuçları yüzünü ovdu ama bu yardımcı olmadı. En azından öfke gitti ve onunla birlikte güç de... ama bu devam etmeyecekti. Asla etmezdi.

"Sirius?" Arkasından sessiz bir ses duydu. Remus.

Başını salladı. "Vazgeç."

"Hayır." James tekrarladı.

Bir çabayla Sirius ellerini yüzünden ayırdı, mecburen kamburlaşmış omuzlarını doğrulttu. Zayıflık gösteremem. Hatta burada asla. Soğuğu hissetti. Özellike burada. Vücudu hâla titremek istedi ama o buna izin vermeyecekti. Buna rahatlık mı sebep olmuştu? Öfke? Yorgunluk? Sirius bilemedi. Endişelenmedi. Derin bir nefes çekti, yüzünü yavaşça arkadaşlarına çevirdi. Arkadaşlar.

"Anlamanızı bekleyemem," diye yavaşça söyledi, boğazında anlaşılmaz bir gerginlik hissediyordu. "Sadece-"

"Belki denemelisin," diye Sirius'un konuşmasını yarıda kesti Peter. "Senin için buradayız, biliyorsun."

Bir çabayla, kendine dönen gözlerle karşılaştı. "Bununla değil. Şimdi değil."

James başını salladı. "Her ne yapıyorsan Sirius, bunları yalnız yapmak zorunda değilsin."

"Yaparım, biliyorsunuz. Bu benim savaşım."

"Biz -" diye başladı James.

"Dört adam. Yürüyor." Remus başını salladı, birden bire mesafe hissetti. "Yalnız değil. Şimdi değil."

Tekrar titredi ve birden yere dik dik bakma ihtiyacı duydu çünkü arkadaşlarına bakmak istemiyordu. Onlar anlamayacak, karanlık ona ruhunu hatırlattı. Onlar yapamaz. Bunun gibi adamlar değiller. Bu onun küçük görmesi miydi? Bu Sirius'u midesinden hasta etmişti. Ve bir daha titredi hatta akşamın ılık olsa bile. Neredeyse mantıksızca ılık; hava cadıları muhtemelen iyi bir kehanette bulunuyorlardı.

"Bize, ne yaptığını söyle" diye fısıldadı James.

Sirius başını salladı.

"Lütfen," diye ekledi Peter. Şimdi üçü ileri gidiyordu ve Sirius geri çekilmedi. Her iç güdüsü ona koş,koş,koş diye feryat ediyordu...ama o ı.Dostlar.

"Ben..." Başı neredeyse kendi isteğiyle gitti, gözleri uzakları görmeye yöneldi, dolaşıyordu.

Diğerleri merdivenlerden aşağı yürüyordu: Snape ve Lily, Bill ve Tonks. Belliydi ki gecikmek için yeterince oyalanmışlardı ama şimdi dört meraklı izleyici diğer dördüne bakıyordu. Snape'in yüzü alayla buruştu, tabi ki, ama orada ifadesinin arkasında şüphe görünüyordu; açıkça Sirius'un kalacağını ummuyordu. Ben de ummuyordum, diye düşündü Sirius pişmanlıkla, düşüncelerinin normale dönmesi onu neredeyse şaşırttı. İç çekti.

"Burada değil," diye fısıldadı Sirius. "Şimdi değil."

"Ya ne zaman?" diye sıkıştırdı James.

"Sonra." Cevap hazırdı.

Bu James'in kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu. "Önceden de bunu söylemiştin."

Kahretsin ki bu da doğruydu. O, muazzam bir gayretle geri kaçma dürtüsüyle direndi, aniden yükselmek isteyen öfkesini iç çekerek geride bıraktı. Tekrar soğuğu hissetti, boşluk hissi geri geldi. Onlar anlamayacaklar. Yapamazlar.

"Yeri söyle," dedi kararsızca, bunun da bir başka hata olduğunu biliyordu.

"Benim evimde," dedi Peter hemen. "Bu gece."

Sirius hemen başını salladı. "Bu gece olmaz." Çok yakın!

"O zaman yarın," diye araya girdi Remus tartışmaya yer bırakmayan bir tonla. Sirius, Remus'un buz mavi gözlerini üzerinde hissetti. "Gelecek misin?"

"Geleceğim." Cevabı korkusuna rağmen isteklerine rağmen geldi.

"Söz veriyor musun?" James acı bir şekilde fısıldadı.

Üzgünüm.

"Evet. Söz veriyorum."

_Çeviren: JuliaSirius_


	6. Bölüm 5: Kırılma ve İnanma Arasında

Beşinci Bölüm: Kırılma ve İnanma Arasında

Nefes al.

Tut.

Ver.

Size en çok ihtiyacım olduğunda gidecek misiniz?

Kelimeler önemli bir biçimde havada asılı kaldı. Cevabı bilmiyordu, neden geldiğini bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği dönüp giderse bunun onu öldüreceğiydi.

Durdu. Durdu ve bekledi, nefesini tuttu. Anlayacak mısınız?

Aralarına inşa ettiği duvarları hissedebiliyordu ve onu sadece bir kez yıkabileceğini biliyordu. Bunu yapması büyük bir çaba gerektireceği için çok da istemiyordu ve onlara bakarak bunu yapabil miydi merak ediyordu. Tek bir şansı olacaktı-daha fazla değil.

Ben seçimi yaptım. Sizinki ne olacak?

Sirius yanılması için dua ederek, bir şeyin - her şeyin - umduğundan farklı gitmesi için dua ederek kapıyı çaldı. Herhangi bir şey...

Kestane rengindeki kapıların önündeki #114 yazan yere hafifçe bastı. Yukarı kattaki tüm dairelerin kapısı kestane ve altın rengindeydi ki bunu Sirius bir zamanlar garipçe eğlendiri bulmuştu ve eğer hissetme yeteneğini kazanabilirse yine öyle bulacağını biliyordu. Ama hala... Sirius hala bu yere aitmiş gibi hissetmiyordu. Kimse ona bakmıyordu ama asansörü paylaştığı iki kişi ona bakmamaya fazla özen gösteriyordu ve Sirius emindi ki inmeleri gereken kattan daha önce inmişlerdi. Görünen oydu ki merdivenleri tırmanmak, adı korkağa çıkmış Sirius Black'le aynı asansörü paylaşmaktan daha iyiydi. Sadece yirmi dört saat önce büyücü dünyasına adım atan Sirius çoktan söylentileri acı bir şekilde duymuştu. Kimse kelimeleri onun yüzüne söylemeye cesaret edemiyordu ama kulakları vardı.

Gerçekte, ne olacağını çekip gitmeden önce bile biliyordu ama Sirius sonuçları alternatife tercih etmişti. Ve geri dönmek istememişti.

Ne gerçekten burada olmayı istiyordu ama buradaydı, kendini başarısızlık için duygusuzlaştırarak ve başka bir derin nefes alarak buradaydı. Peter Londra'nın en eski büyücü evlerinin, Tuba Patlamasının, üst katında yaşıyordu, Sirius son yedi yıldır ve ocak öncesi Azkaban'dan kaçışından beri sayısız kez ziyarete gitmişti. Gerçekten sadece on bir ay mı olmuştu? Ama bu kez farklıydı. Bu kez diğerlerinden daha fazlasına mal olabilirdi.

Kestane rengi kapı, irkilmiş Peter Pettigrew'u ortaya çıkartarak açıldı. "Sir-ius," karakteristik olamayan bir şekilde kekeledi. Yutkundu. "Ben- biz- gelmeni beklemiyorduk."

"Biliyorum."

Peter gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve geri yürüdü, yine de asansördeki o büyücülerin Sirius'a asla bakmaya cesaret edemeyeceği şekilde bakıyordu. Arkadaşının gözlerindeki acıya rağmen Sirius hemen hemen rahatlatıcı bir parıltı sezdi. Hemen hemen normal... Peter'ın sesi hala titriyordu. "İçeri gir."

Açık kapıdan içeri yürürken adamın küçük gözlerini niyetlendiğinden daha derin okumaya çalışarak arkadaşının yüzüne döndü. Veya istediğinden. Hissedebileceğini düşünmediği kadar büyük bir acı içinde yükseldi. Bu değil. Sen değil. Kelimeler Sirius'un rızası olmaksızın açığa çıkmıştı.

"Benden korkuyor musun Peter?"

Sesinin bu kadar soğuk çıkmasını istememişti ama durduramadı. Yeşil gözler onun seviyelice ile karşıladı ve cesaretle cevapladı.

"Evet."

Sirius sakince başını salladı ve kendi hareketlerini dışarıdan izliyormuş gibi hissetti. Acı gerçekti fakat uzaklık- ve o, cevabı beklemişti. Geleceğini bilmişti. Ve böylece sona eriyor. Bu kadar uzun süre sonra, sona eriyor.

Remus mutfak masasında iskemlesinden yükselmişti ve James'in arkası çubuk gibi düzdü. Her ikisi de sessizce ve onu nasıl kabul edeceklerinden emin olmaksızın atmaca gibi gözlerle onu izliyorlardı ama ikisi de ölü gibi sessizdi. Onlar, kayıp bir arkadaş için yas tutuyor, bir kere olmuş ve bir daha asla olmayacak olan şey için kederlenmiş gözüküyorlardı. Peter'ın Sibirya Husky yavrusu, neşeli Joe bile sessizdi. Onun mavi gözleri de Sirius'a odaklanmıştı üzgün ve kayıp şekilde.

"Oturacak mısın?" Peter tereddütle sordu. Sesinde şimdi korku yoktu, sadece arkadaşının belki kaçabileceğinden dolayı endişe vardı sadece. Sirius bunu onun yüzünde görebiliyordu. Peter- ki o arkadaşlarıyla birlikteyken her zaman okunabilir biriydi- Sihir bakanlığının sahip olduğu en iyi ve en çok sakin delegeydi. Korkuyordu, evet, ama bu sadece Sirius'un gücünden ya da geçen gün neredeyse tamamen kaybettiği parçalanmış kontrolünden değildi... O,arkadaşını yeniden kaybetmekten korkuyordu.

Arkadaşlar. Sirius'u kaçmaktan durduran tek şeydi. Arkadaşlar.

Yavaşça başını sallarken acı içinde yutkunmak istedi ama kendisini durdurdu. Size en çok ihtiyacım olduğu zaman geri mi çevireceksiniz? Artık bilmek istemiyordu. Sirius cevaba dayanamayacakmış gibi hissetti, hiçbir şey hissetmeyeceğine inanmıştıhatta - bir günden az bir süre önce bile... Fakat bu herhangi bir zaman içindi. Şimdi değil.

Sirius gözünün köşesinin dışındaki diğerlerini izleyerek ve bekleyerek sessizce koltuğa oturdu. Şimdi üç surat şimdi ne dercesine bakıyordu ve onun verecek cevabı yoktu.

"Geldiğine şaşırdım," dedi sonunda Remus.

"Geleceğime söz vermiştim."

"Bir zamanlar birçok şey söz vermiştin," diye cevapladı müdür alelade bir biçimde. Sesinde olmasını düşündüğü suçlama yoktu veya Remus'un kendisini kontrolü bugünlerde demir kadar güçlüydü. "Ve hangilerinin hala arkasında durduğunu merak eden tek kişinin ben olmadığımı biliyorum."

"Ne gibi?" Yutkunmak zordu fakat zayıflık göstermeyi kabul edemezdi.

"Kardeşlik." James'in sesi alaycıydı. " Dostluk. Sırlar yok, duvarlar yok. Güvenden başka bir şey yok. Bu kelimeler tanıdık geliyor mu?"

Onlar başka hayat zamanından geliyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ama Sirius yine de başını salladı.

"O zaman onları nasıl unutabildin." James kırılmış bir şekilde fısıldadı. "Burada olduğumuzu nasıl unutabildin ve kaçıp gittin?"

"Ben-" Sirius zorlukla yutkundu. Onların üzerinde yürüyemeyeceği bu yolu nasıl açıklayacaktı onlara? Onu izleyemeyeceklerini asla anlamayacaklardı. "Yapıyor olduğum şey- dönüştüğüm şey- riskler ve sonuçlar yalnız benim için."

" Dönüştüğün şey," Remus sıkıntılı bir şekilde tekrarladı. Gözleri karanlıktı ama Peter'ınkiler üzgündü.

"Onun gibi oluyorsun." En küçük çapulcu fısıldadı.

Bu kalbine çarptı. Kalbi kırılırken daha nazik olunacağını ummuştu ve her nasılsa- bu kez- hissettiğine şaşırmadı. Yavaşça, pişmanlıkla, başını salladı.

"Gelmemeliydim" Nefes aldı. Dürüstlük. "Ama çünkü, çünkü henüz onun olduğu şey değilim. Zorundaydım."

"Henüz?" James yanıtladı. "Onun olduğu bir canavar haline mi geleceksin ve bunca zaman uğruna savaştığımız her şeyi böyle mi mahvedeceksin?" Arkadaşının gözlerine bakamadı. "Gerekli olduğu kadar ileri gideceğim."

"Gerekli? Bunların hiçbiri gerekli değil!" James tükürdü. "Kendini mahvediyorsun ve ne için? Güç kazanmak için mi? Gelecek Karanlık Lord olmak için mi?"

"Ve eğer öyleysem?" Sirius'un başıtekrar öfkeyle kendini kaybederek James'e döndü. "O zaman beni durduramazsın ve şimdi de beni durduramazsın. İznini sormuyorum ya da anlamanı beklemiyorum - ve çekip gittim çünkü söyleyeceğin şeyin bu olacağını biliyordum!" Şimdi ayaklarının üstündeydi ve diğerleri de. "Neden kaçtığımı soruyorsun- al sana nedenim! Yapılmış olması gerekeni yapmak için gittim."

"Yapılmış olması mı? Yapılmış olması mı? Aklını mı kaçırdın?" James haykırdı.

Birden titreme içgüdüsü geldi ve soğuk hissetti. "Hayır, sadece başka her şeyimi kaybettim."

"Her şeyi değil," Remus fısıldadı, tıpkı Dumbledore'unki gibi esrarengiz mavi gözleri Sirius'un üzerindeydi. "Henüz değil."

"Değil?" sert isteği kendisini durdurmadan önce dışarı çıktı.

"Değil."

"Biz burada olduğumuz sürece değil." Peter yutkundu.

"Değilsiniz." Sesi soğukluk ve öfkeyle karışmış olarak çıktı. "Olamazsınız."

"Ve neden böyle?" James yeniden konuştu. "Çünkü sen bizi istemiyorsun? Senin için şimdi yeteri kadar iyi değil miyiz Patiayak? Tüm o zamanlardan sonra değerimiz yok mu?"

"Hayır!" Kırmızı gözlerinde parladı, Sirius bunu hissetti ve bağırdığında içinde yükselen karanlığı da hissetti: "Çünkü sizi de benimle aşağıya çekmeyeceğim!"

Sessizlik.

Diğerleri Sirius'a bakıyordu fakat o, diğerlerinin gözleriyle karşılaşmaya dayanamazdı. Kendi patlayışından ürktü, uzaktaki duvara odaklandı, aynı kalmaya çalıştı. Başını döndürmek istedi ve kalbi kan ağlamak. Cevabımı biliyorum. İç çekerek rahat koltuktan kalktı. Kapıya gitmeden önce kendine sadece bir dakikalık tereddüt izni verdi.

"Gelmemem gerektiğini biliyordum." Sirius tekrar etti, sesi ancak bir fısıltı kadardı.

Üç uzun adım ve elleri kapının kulpundaydı. Kolu ağırlaştı ve boğazından yutkunarak çözülemeyecek bir yumru yükseldi ama sadece bir yol açıktı şimdi. Zar atılmıştı ve duvar aralarında kalmıştı. Duvarı kıracak gücü yoktu. Bundan sonra değil.

"Yapma!" Üç ses, dört olması gereken üçtü yeniden. Ama Sirius'un vicdanı bile itiraz etmeyi aylar önceden durdurmuştu; tıpkı yanan ruhunun dinlenmesi gibi. Pes et.

"Niçin değil?" Yüzü hala kapıya dönükken sordu.

"Böyle değil!" Peter yalvardı.

"Başka nasıl o zaman?" Sirius boşça karşı geldi. "Elvedalar her zaman zordur."

"Gitmek zorunda değilsin."

Kızgınlık gözlerini kapattırdı. "Anlamıyorsunuz!"

"O zaman anlamamızı sağla." Peter'ın sesi Sirius'un hiç hatırlamadığı kadar sertti, güçlü ve daha zorlayıcı. Garip olan her zaman mantıklı olan Remus'un nasıl bu kadar sessiz olmasıydı. Dünya onların bu kadar değişmesine nasıl izin vermişti?

"Yapamam." Sirius kapı çerçevesine doğru anlamsızca yığıldı. "Siz- siz anlayamazsınız."

"Deneyebiliriz. Eğer sen bizi dışarıda bırakmazsan." James'in tonu hala kızgındı ama sesinde katılıktan daha fazla acı vardı şimdi. Ama suçlama Sirius'u bir kez daha onların yüzlerine döndürdü.

Kızgın bir nefes çekti. "Dönüştüğüm şey ile... Dönüş yok."

"Var, biliyorsun." Remus usulca konuştu Sirius'tan sadece kol uzunluğu kadar uzaklıkta oluncaya dek yürüdü. " Ama bunu yalnız yapmazsan..."

"Başka yol yok." Çünkü bunun için benden nefret edeceksiniz ve bu dostluğumuzu parçalayacak seçim, benim seçimim. Remus'un derin mavi gözleri üzüntüyle baktı. Ama bu seçimlerin sizin üçünüzü kırmasına izin vermeyeceğim... Herkesten nefret etmek istediğimde bile değil...

"Var."

Remus'un eli Sirus'un omzuna dayandı: kararlılıkla ve Seherbaz çekindi ama arkası kapıya dayalı haldeyken gidecek hiçbir yer yoktu ve Remus'un dokunuşu aydınlıktı. Bu adamın içinde karanlık yoktu, kurtadam olsun ya da olmasın- o güçlü ve kararlıydı, sadece dalgaların kırabileceğiir taş gibi. Dokunuş ve gözler, duvarın orada olmadığı ve olmak zorunda olmadığı zamanların anıları, Sirius'un sonsuza dek unuttuğunu düşündüğü anıları geri getirdi. Uzun parmaklar yavaşça omzunu sıktı.

"Üçümüz," dedi Aylak usulca. "Son iki ay boyunca kızgın ve ihanete uğramış hissettik. Belki bu hisleri sana karşı hissetmemeliydik... Belki sen bizi bu kadar kolay unutmamalıydın."

"Unutmamıştım."

Gülümseyiş nazikti. "Hayır. Sen sadece bizi korumak istedin."

Sirius bakışlarını kaçırdı.

"Olamazsın... ve olmamalısın. Aldığın yolun önemi yok ve ne hale dönüştüğünün, karanlık sadece onunla tek başına yüzleşirsen sana erişebilir. Bunu yapmana izin vermeyeceğiz Sirius." Fısıldadı. "Seni yeniden kaybetmeyeceğiz."

Kendisine rağmen Sirius başını zorla kaldırdı ve Remus'un gözlerine baktı. O seçimini yapmıştı, ama çekip gitmeye dayanamayabilirdi. İçinde bir şeyler yandı ve bu sefer bu karanlık değildi.

"Sana yardım edebiliriz," diye ekledi Peter sessizce.

Sirius zorlukla yutkundu ve gözlerinin tamamen kapandığını fark etti. Yapmayacaksın.

"Anlamayabiliriz." James fısıldadı. "Sen bize izin vermedikçe... Sana yardım etmemize izin vermedikçe. Fakat lütfen Sirius... Seni on yıl kaybettik. Bu süre yeterince uzun değil mi?"

"Bunu yalnız yapmak zorunda değilsin. Değerinin ne olduğunun önemi yok, sana yardım edeceğiz."

Sirius, nefes almayı neredeyse imkânsız buldu. Sadece bakabilir ve göğsünde büyüyen acıya şaşırabilirdi, başa çıkılmaz bir duvarı inşa etmeye yönelmiş olmasına şaşarak-ve onun arkadaşları tarafından basit kelimelerle yıkılmasına hayret ederek. Gitmişti çünkü gitmek zorundaydı. Çünkü yıkılışını izlemelerine dayanamadı. Ve henüz, belki de yıkılmamıştı. Belki seçimi son olmak zorunda değildi.

Bu kadar az şey vermişken bu kadar çok şey isteyebilir miyim? Umutsuzca sormak istedi ama cesaret edemedi. Küçük umut kıvılcımı çok çekiciydi.

Yalnız değilsin, dedi James'in gözleri. Her zamanki gibi James Potter, ruh halini görebilen tek adamdı. Sirius'un yüz yüze gelmekten en çok korktuğu kişi.

"Ve canavar olduğunu düşünmüyoruz." Peter ekledi. "Anlamasak bile. Ne önemi var, sen hala Sirius Black'sin."

"Öyle miyim?"

Remus yeniden omzunu sıktı ve James yakına geldi.

"Bize yapılacak şeyi söyle, yapacağız." Dedi kazanmışçasına, gözleri Sirius'unkilere ışık saçıyordu.

Yüzü sakindi fakat sesi kuvvetliydi. Sirius bu bakışı daha önce görmüştü. Yirmi iki yıl önce dört çocuk yemin etmişti. Birlikte. Hislerinin kontrolünü ele geçirmesine izin verdi. Sonuna kadar. Sirius derin bir nefes aldı ve yeniden konuşmaya başladı.

* * *

_Bu riske atmaya cesaret edebilir miyim?_

Derin nefes aldı.

_Her şeyi riske atabilir miyim?_

_

* * *

_"Bedeline değeceğine emin misin?" James, Sirius durduğunda tereddütle fısıldadı.

Sirius başını salladı. "Hayır. Fakat hala bunu yapmak zorundayım."

"Yalnız değil." Remus elini onun omzuna koydu.

"Asla yalnız değil." Peter bitirdi.

* * *

Ve onlara sarıldığı yolu, değerini, karanlığını anlattı. Yolculuğunu bile. İçinde yaşayan ve serbest kalmak için savaşan şeytanı bile.

Sirius gerçekleri söyledi. Onlara her şeyi anlattı.

* * *

Ve kalpten konuştu.

* * *

"Sizden gerçekten ihtiyacım olan şey, çok derine indiğimde, çok ileri gittiğimde... insan kalmama yardım edin."

* * *

Kimse uzaklaşmadı.

* * *

Arkadaşlarıyla akşam yemeği yedi ki, Sirius buna niyetlenmemişti. Ve bariyerler yavaş yavaş yok oldu. Buzların eriyeceğini ummamıştı- bu kadar çabuk değil, böyle değil- ama burada, onlarla, Sirius yeniden hissedebiliyordu. Gülebiliyordu. İnsan olmayı hissedebiliyordu ve mümkün olduğuna bile inanabiliyordu.

Sadece onlarla.

Sadece bu an? Bilmenin yolu yoktu. Şimdi keşfetmesi gereken sadece bir yol vardı ve bu Sirius'un sadece birkaç saat önce korkmuş olduğu patikaydı. Bazıları Sirius'un gittiği yolun en büyük cesaret isteyen şey olduğunu düşünürdü ama Sirius gerçeği biliyordu. Gerçek cesaret kendisini uçurumun kenarından geri çekmesiydi.

İki saat önce bunun mümkün olduğunu düşünmemişti. Henüz şimdi- sadece şimdi- Sirius bu kadar yalnız yapmak zorunda olmadığını düşünmeye başlıyordu. Çok normal hissetti ki bu korkutucuydu, karanlığın rüzgâra salınmış küller gibi uzağa sürüklendiğini, soğukluğun kaybolduğunu ve duvarının parçalandığını hissetti. Mümkün olacağını düşünmemişti. Umutlanmaya cesaret etmemişti. Fakat üç arkadaşı gerçeği zorlamıştı Sirius'u onlara ne olmuş olduğunu ve ne yapmayı planladığını söylemeye zorlamıştı. Kendini kaybetme riskini düşünmeden karanlıkla yalnız yüzleşmeye gideceğini demişti. Ama onlar, ona izin vermeyecekti.

Devasa ağırlık omuzlarından kalkmış gözüküyordu ve tekrar gülmeyi öğrenmişti. Hemen hemen kolay ve doğal olarak gülmeyi öğrenmişti. Neredeyse her şeyi...

"Ve ona evlenme teklif ettim. Sonra ve orada," Peter sırıttı. "Tam da beni ödlek ve arsız bir politikacı olarak tarif etmiş ve beni öldürecek sıradaki Ölüm Yiyen grubuna izin vereceğine yemin etmişken," dedi neşeyle.

"Tabi ki hayır dedi."

"Ve senin gibi cesur bir büyücüyü reddetti?" gülmeyi keserek cevapladı James "Böyle olmadığını söyle!"

"Ne yazık ki, o bana tükürükler saçarak onun tipi olmadığımı söyledi." Peter cevapladı, hala gülüyordu ve en ufak bir küskünlük bile göstermiyordu.

Remus gözlerini yuvarladı. "Kadınlar."

Sirius kendisini durduramadan- veya kelimelerini düşünmeden sırıtışının büyüdüğünü hissetti. "Hesita Jones'u evlenmeye sonunda ikna eden adama Merlin yardım etsin. Hayatını cehennem hayatına çevirecektir. Hayatının her dakikasını ona, olgunlaşmadığını söyleyerek geçirir."

"Küstah!" diye ekledi James.

"Yetersiz!" dedi Peter kıs kıs gülerek.

"Dayanılmaz." Diye bitirdi Remus.

Birlikte güldüler ve Sirius yaşadığını hissetti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde bu his çabucak solmamıştı, umutlar gelişmeye başladığında kendini bırakmamıştı. Tabi ki bunu diğerleri de gördü, yüzünü okumak herhangi bir kitabı okumaktan çok daha kolaydı fakat yorum yapmadılar. James sadece elini onun omzuna attı ve sıkıca sıktı.

"Yeniden hoş geldin, dostum."

"Teşekkürler, Çatalak." Boğuk şekilde konuştu ama takma ismi yabancı hissettirecek kadar uzak değildi.

Eski dostu nazikçe gülümsedi. "Hoş geldin, Patiayak."

"Her zaman hoş geldin," diye ekledi Aylak sessizce ve mavi gözleri Sirius'un gözleriyle karşılaştı. Remus onun şeytanlarını biliyordu, Sirius birden anladı. O James'ten bile daha fazlasını görmüştü, riskleri, sonuçları ve tepkileri görmüştü. Fakat umursamıyordu. Bir zamanlar çok korkan ve artık çok az şey isteyen Peter bile.

Sirius onlardan şüphe etmekle yanılmıştı.

* * *

Garipti ki, son buzu kıran on beş aylık Sibirya Husky'si Joe'ydu. Akşam bitmeden önce Sirius kendini Animagus formunda küçük köpekle güreşirken buldu ve o sırada can sıkıcı bir fareye takılıp tökezledi. Ondan sonra işler ilginçleşmeye başlamıştı; her Çapulcu, yetişkin adamların içmeleri gerekenden daha fazla alkol almıştı ama daha çok kahkahalarla sarhoş olmuşlardı. Hatta en iyi zamanlarda bile çok az için Remus da Peter'ın gereğinden fazla alkol stoklarını tüketmekte katkıda bulunmuştu ve diğerleri kadar yüksek sesle gülüyordu.

Belki ayık olsalardı James, Peter ya da Sirius, Remus'a içkilerin normalden daha az etki ettiğini fark edebilirdi; okul müdürü her zaman az içerdi çünkü alkole çok az toleransı vardı ama bu, farklıydı. Diğerlerinden daha fazla çakırkeyif değildi ve daha az gülmüyordu. Yine de bu düşünce Çapulcuların aklına o akşam gelmedi. Daha geç gelecekti.

"Lily'nin portakal suyuna mor boya atıp büyüleyip tekrar portakal suyuymuş gibi görünmesini sağladığını hatırlıyor musun -"

"Mor değildi," diye araya girdi James, Peter'ı dürüstçe düzelterek. "Açık yeşildi."

Açık yeşil, mor, yeşil - ne fark eder?"

"Eğer bir hikâye anlatacaksan bunu düzgünce -"

"Düzgünce mi yapmalı?" diye araya girdi Remus gülerek. "Sanki hiçbir hikâyeyi daha iyi yapmak için süslemedin!"

"Bu farklı."

"Nasıl?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Ben babayım. Benim abartmam gerekiyor."

"Ah, işler böyle mi yürüyor?" diye sordu Sirius kahkahalarla uluyarak. Hemen Joe'nun da ulumaları onunkine karıştı. "Kısa zamanda üremem gerektiğini görüyorum!"

"Güçlü bir yalancı olmak için bahaneye ihtiyacın yok," diye yanıt verdi Peter.

"Hey! Ben - Uups"

Remus'un elleri ileri çıkıp onu sandalyesinden ittirdiğinde Sirius sertçe sırtüstü yere yapıştı. Dengesini sağlamak için çırpınırken elleri sadece havayı tuttu ama ayakları masanın köşesine vurdu. Sertçe. Tabaklar, bardaklar, bira ve şekerler her yere uçarak mutfağın her yerine seramik parçalarıyla ve kalan pizzayla saçıldı. Üç Çapulcu bağırdı. Joe uludu.

"Roorhohoooo!" diye cevapladı Sirius, o kadar çok gülüyordu ki zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Sırtı hala yerdeyken ters dönmüş masaya ve yüzleri pizzayla kaplanmış arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Bu," diye belirtti, "kesinlikle benim hatam değil."

"Nasıl değil?" diye sordu Peter, ona doğru bakarak.

"Benim değil. Kesinlikle değil."

"Tipik Patiayak," diye yakındı Remus. "Hiçbir şey için sorumluluk almaz."

"Bunu sen mi söylüyorsun!"

Ve kendini tekrar, en iyi arkadaşlarıyla bir masaya oturmuşken, on dört yaşında hissediyordu. Kardeşleriyle. Şimdiki koşullar elbette biraz farklıydı ama yeterince farklı değil. Oradaydılar; birlikteydiler - ve önemli olan tek şey buydu.

"Masum ya da değil, temizlememde bana yardım edeceksin." Peter ayağa kalkarak kaşlarını çatmaya çalıştı ama üzgünce başarısız oldu. Ciddi olmaya çalışması sadece Sirius'ın daha fazla gülmesine neden oldu.

"Ah, etmem! Kendi gücünü bilmeyen Mister Aylak'a sor."

"Benim bununla bir ilgim yok," dedi krallara layık bir tonla.

"Benim de," diye ekledi James kıkırdayarak.

"Gerçekten mi?" Sirius yana yuvarlanarak sırıttı. Ayağa kalktı ve Peter'ın yatak odasına yöneldi. "Haydi, yardım etmemi sağla!"

"Hey!" Üç protesto bağırması Sirius'ı izledi ama o, duymazdan geldi.

"Haydi, Joe. Biraz muziplik bulalım."

Husky, çoktan gitmişti; onun varlığının tek kanıtı siyah beyaz bir kuyruğun, yatak odası kapısının köşesinde kaybolmasıydı. Sirius onun arkasından zıplayıp Patiayak'a dönüştü ve köpeği izledi - ta ki Remus havada süzülüp onun üzerine yatana kadar.

"Hav!" diye itiraz etti Sirius, arkadaşından kaçmak için yuvarlanarak - ama Patiayak, büyük olduğu kadar ağır bir köpek değildi. Remus tam olarak geniş değildi ama tüm kuvveti kaslarından geliyordu. Kurtadamın gelişmiş kasları siyah köpeğe boyun eğdirmek için güreşiyordu.

Uzaktan James ve Peter'ın, Remus'a tezahürat yaptığını duydu ama onlar fazla heveslendiklerinde sadece havlamak için durup, tüm dikkatini kurtulmaya verdi. Yine de Remus'un ellerinden kurtulmak zor işti ve tekrar Peter'ın yatak odasına doğru fırlayıp koşmadan önce birkaç dakika geçti. Sirius hemen insan formuna dönüştü ve arkasından kapıyı sertçe kapattı.

"Üf," dedi Joe'ya. "Çok yaklaşmışlardı."

* * *

Sonra döndü ve gözlerine inanamadı.

Birkaç saniye sonra yatak odasından fırlayarak çıktı. Üç çift göz ona şaşırmış ve aklı karışmışça bakıyordu.

"Peter, senin neden Batı'nın Kötü Cadıları boxer'ın var?"

James hayretle baktı. "Bakın, cadı, süpürgesiyle uçuyor!"

Remus, garip bir şekilde kurt formuna andırırca uluyarak güldü ve neredeyse sandalyesinden düşecekti. Bir dakika için, Sirius, Remus'un düşmesine yardım etme içgüdüsüyle çekildi ama sonra parlak kırmızıya dönmüş Peter'la uğraşmanın daha eğlenceli olacağına karar verdi. Hafifçe kekeleyerek Peter cevapladı:

"Şey, aah... Onlar, bilirsiniz. Eski. Buldum. Annem bana yıllar önce almıştı..."

Ah, hayır almadı! diye düşündü Sirius zaferle ve yanında kıvranıp zıplayan (büyük bir neşeyle) köpek yavrusunu yakaladı. Joe'ya hafifçe vurdu ve etikete baktı. "Bak! Tam senin bedeninde!"

"Patiayak!" diye uludu Peter ve köpeğine doğru daldı. Ama Joe'nun başka fikirleri vardı ve iki Çapulcu'nun elinden kurtulup James'in dizlerine sıçradı. Köpek daha sonra masaya sıçrayarak Remus'un kafasından atladı. Peter onu takip etmeye çalıştı - kesinlikle açık yeşil (ve cadıların uçtuğu) boxer'ına hedef almıştı - ama pizzanın üzerine yüzü yere gelecek şekilde düştü. Şamata devam etti.

Sonunda, yorulmuş ve pizza kaplı Çapulcuların karara vardıkları tek sonuç, Hogwarts'taki altıncı yıllarından beri böyle güzel ve boş zaman geçirmedikleriydi. Kasıtlı olmadan büz kırılmıştı - hem de kürklü, siyah - beyaz bir köpek yüzünden.

_Çeviren: holy_solemn_


	7. Bölüm 6: Kalbi Kıran

Altıncı Bölüm: Kalbi Kıran

Remus'un orada olması gerekiyordu. Onun değil.

"Gerçekten oraya gitmek zorunda mıyım, anne?" diye sordu Harry acıklı acıklı, yeşil gözleri tetikteydi. "Benden hoşlanmıyorlar. Onlarla tanıştığımın ilk seferinde, onlar-"

Kadın içini çekti. "Biliyorum, tatlım. Ama senin güvende olacağını bildiğim tek yer orası. Saklı olacağın."

"Ama belaya bulaşmayacağım, gerçekten! O kadar sessiz olacağım ki orada olduğumu bile anlamayacaksın. Kimse beni görmeyecek- pelerini giyebilirim ya da şey yapabilirim- şey-" On iki yaşındaki çocuğun sesi gittikçe azaldı ve kayboldu, yutkundu.

"Biliyorum, Harry," dedi Lily yumuşakça. Adam kendini, davetsiz bir misafirmiş gibi hissediyordu, sanki oraya hiç de ait değilmiş gibi, ama Remus, Başkan Kurulu'yla bir toplantıdaydı. James de oradaydı, Remus gibi. Ve Peter da bir yerde bir büyükelçiyle toplantıdaydı, bir politikacıyı oynuyor ve işe yarar bir şey yapıyordu. Ve o da her şeyin üstünde Harry'nin vaftiz babasıydı, bu yüzden Sirius seçilmişti. "Ama riske atamayız... ya da öylece riske atmayacağız. Hayatını değil." Diye yutkundu kadın oğlunun omuzlarını sıkarak. "İki türlü de, sadece on bir gün kalmak zorundasın, ondan sonra Hogwarts'a geri dönmüş olacaksın."

Harry dudağını ısırdı. "Sonra ne olacak?"

"O zamana kadar, umut ediyorum ki, savaş bitmiş olacak," diye fısıldadı Lily. Şu günlerde fazla çaba harcadığını gerçekten hissediyordu.

Durduramadan kelimeler, adamın ağzından çıkıverdi. "O ya da bu şekilde."

Çocuk da annesi de Sirius'a bakmak için döndü, az daha Muggle kaldırımının ortasında duracaklardı. Adam, çabucak ettiği sözlerden pişman oldu; sesi çok soğuk çıktı, çok ölü. Ama şu günlerde o zaten sadece yarı-insandı ve daha fazlasını hissedemezdi.

Ayrıca, yalan söylüyor da değilim, diye düşündü kendi kendine Sirius. Yine de, duygularını uzaklaştırmak için derin bir nefes aldı ve kendi kararlılığına şaşırdı. O ya da bu şekilde.

Vaftiz oğlu Lily onu dirseğiyle dürtmeden önce bir süreliğine sessizce ona baktı, Lily sağa döndü ve Privet Drive Dört numaranın kusursuz ön kaldırımına yol gösterdi. Dört Numara, tuhaf, küçük bir evdi. Daha yeni boyanmıştı, ön çiçek tarhında garip yabani otlar vardı ama eğer Muggle'sa, hoşnut bir refah resmi çiziyordu. Sirius gözlerini yeni kesilmiş ön çimlerde, düz yolda ve tamamen mükemmel atmosferde gezdirdi ve sonra yüzünü buruşturdu. Bir şekilde, aptal mükemmellik ona annesini hatırlattı.

Lily tam ön kapıya eliyle vuracakken Harry konuştu ve iki yetişkinin irkilmesine sebep oldu. Sirius her şeye dikkat ediyordu, vaftiz oğlu hariç, bulunduğu konumdan kaçmak isteğini saklamaya çabaladı ama bu görmezden gelebileceği bir soru değildi.

"Onu öldüreceksin, değil mi?"

Lily'nin yüzü soldu ve masum sözler, izin verilenden birkaç daha gergin anda havada asılı kaldı. Genç yeşil gözler Sirius'u umutla taradı.

"Evet."

_Nefes almak neredeyse imkânsızdı._

_"Ah, senin yerinde olsam tersini umardım. Bana neden savaştığını söyle."_

_"Neden umurunda?"_

_"Bunu bir arkadaşça sohbet olarak kabul et."_

O an için garip bir andı ve Sirius kafasını sallamadan aklını başına toplamayı başardı. Şu günlerde bunu yapmakta gittikçe iyileşiyordu. Unutmakta daha iyi değildi - bu asla mümkün olacak mı? - ama öyleymiş gibi davranmaktan daha iyi. Ve o her zaman rol yapmada iyi olmuştu.

Lily'nin yeşil gözleri aniden onunkileri buldu ve Sirius sonuç olarak iç çekti. "Onu yine de durdurmaya çalışacağım," diye düzeltti. Ya da bu yolda öleceğim.

Harry konuşmaya başladı ama kapı açıldı ve kemiksi yapılı bir kadın ile şişman bir erkek çocuk ortaya çıktı. Sirius ikisini de daha önce asla görmemiş gibi hissetti ama ikisi de yeteri kadar tanıdıktı, bu gerçek olsa bile. Yıllar, diye karar verdi çabucak, Petunia Evans'a karşı nazik davranmamıştı.

Artık, Petunia Dursley'di.

"Burada ne arıyorsun sen?" diye çabucak sordu kızgın bir şekilde, yüzü kızararak. Çocuk sadece kafası karışmış gözüküyordu, sonra kaşlarını çattı ve dikkatini sol elindeki çikolataya verdi.

"Merhaba, Petunia," diye cevap verdi Lily sessizce. Artık tedirgin gözükmüyordu, tabiî ki, baskı altında da, Lily asla hissetmemişti. Öyle olsa bile Sirius kadının gözlerinde, eski acının yükseldiğini görebiliyordu ve James'in burada olup ona yardım etmesini diledi. Şu an, Lily'nin bir arkadaşa ihtiyacı olduğu bir zaman değildi. Eski, yumuşak gülüşünü takındı. "Girebilir miyiz?"

"Hayır!"

"Anne?" Çocuk kadına baktı, hiddetle verdiği cevaptan dolayı kafası karışmıştı.

Hızlıca, kemik suratlı kadın öfkesini tamamen tertemiz bir sevgiye benzeyen bir şeye çevirdi. "Üzülme, Dudleycik," dedi Petunia bir gülümsemeyle. "Onlar sadece birkaç yabancı."

"Adını söyledi, anne," dedi Dudleycik bunu belirterek. Belki de düşündüğüm kadar budala değil.

"Evet, peki, o zaman şimdi bir yabancı oluyor," diye cevapladı Petunia. "İçeri gir!"

Dudleycik kadına garip bir bakış attı, belli ki annesinden emir almaya alışık değildi ve güçlükle evin içine yürüdü. Petunia'nın omzunun üstünden Sirius onun kırık bir Playstation'la ve sokaktan inen aptal çocukla ilgili bir şeyler bağırdığını duyabildi ve hep kafasının dikine giden bir çocuğun tiksindirici kesinliğiyle mızmızlanıyordu. Bana Regulus'u hatırlatıyor. Lily'nin kız kardeşi, oğlu duyma mesafesinden çıkar çıkmaz hızla onlara döndü.

"Burada ne yaptığınızı bilmiyorum ve getirdiğiniz mesaj da umurumda değil!" diye tısladı. "Sadece buradan defolun ve asla geri gelmeyin! Hayatımı zaten bir kere mahvettin ve bu bir daha olmayacak!"

Lily hiçbir harekette bulunmadı. "Yardımına ihtiyacım var Petunia," dedi yumuşakça. "Lütfen."

* * *

"Oldu."

Remus içini çekti ve müdür yardımcısıyla yüzleşmek için dönme zahmetine katlanmadı. Snape'in sesindeki bozguna uğramış hüsranı duyabiliyordu ve hayal kırıklığıyla kızgınlığının üstüne gitmek saçma olurdu, haksız olmasını saymadan bile. Severus daha iyisini hak ediyordu ve bu onun suçu değildi, her neyse. Ama büyük bir haksızlık yapılmıştı ve Remus bunun içinde büsbütün kocaman bir rol oynamıştı.

Ayarlayarak. İnleme isteğini geri itti ve onun yerine kafasını salladı.

"Flint biliyor mu?"

"Elbette bilmiyor," diye cevapladı Snape açıkça cezalandıran - ve daha çok tipik iğneleyen - bir tonla. "Beni bundan daha iyi tanıyorsun."

"Peki, o ne olacak?" Remus'un cevabını özellikle bilmek istemediği bazı sorular vardı ama Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığının Başkanı zorlukla iğrendirilmeyi başarabilirdi.

"Başarısız oldu." Şimdi sağında olan Severus omuz silkti. "Esir alınmak cesaretlendirilmez - ölüm seçilebilir, senin de pekâlâ bildiğin gibi. Yine de, kaçması hayatını kurtarmalı, kâfi derecede cezadan sonra."

Kâfi derecede ceza... Remus hesaplı, derin bir nefes aldı. "Ve sen?"

"Hayatta kalacağım."

"Sen her zaman hayatta kalırsın, Severus." Arkadaşının sesindeki umursamazlık Remus'un başını çevirdi ve diğerine sıkıntıyla baktı. Kızgınlık. Endişe.

"Başka bir şeyin önemi var mı?" diye cevapladı Snape ciddice. "Bu durumda?"

"Hayır." Gözlerini kapatmak zorunda kaldı. "Sanırım yok."

"Flint'in kaçışını kolaylaştırmak, benim Potter'ın hayatını kurtarmamın etkisini azalttı," diye cevapladı öteki uzun bir süreden sonra ve Remus gözlerini açtı. "Hasar görmeden hayatta kalmalıyım ve benim sadakatimden şüphe etmeyecek."

Henüz.

İkisi de bir şey söylemedi, ama yaklaştığını biliyorlardı. Henüz. Seçim zamanı hızlı yaklaşıyordu.

* * *

"Ve bu kim?" diye sordu Petunia kızgınca elle işaret ederek.

İçeri girmişlerdi, bu bir nevi zaferdi onlar için. Küçük şişman çocuk, Dudleycik, çikolatalı lolipopunun üstünden büyük gözleriyle üç büyücüyü izliyordu. Belli ki sevgili anneciğinin ne yapacağını merak ediyordu. Şişman baba, yine de - Sirius'un onu son gördüğünden beri, on üç yıldan fazla oluyordu, çok daha fazla genişlemişti- Lily'ye yüzünde belli olan bir kinle bakıyordu ve bu da muhtemelen James'in o yobaz herifi hemen orda öldürmek istemesine sebep olacaktı. İyi ki Çatalak burada değil, o zaman, diye düşündü Sirius dikkati dağılarak. Yine de, sanki ben daha iyiyim de.

_Daha kötüyüm, bu günlerde. Beni durduracak daha az şeye sahibim._

Düşünce onun zorlukla yutkunmasına sebep oldu ve Sirius kimsenin bunu fark etmediğini umdu. Lily cevap veriyordu. "Onu hatırlamamana şaşırdım, Petunia. Bizim düğünümüzdeydi."

"Ben, Sirius Black." Vernon Dursley'in hızlı bakışını yok saymaya çalışarak, bunun kibar bir davranış olmasını umdu ve Sirius kadına karşı başını eğdi.

"Ah, sensin," diye cevapladı onu aslında açıkça hatırlamadığını belli eden bir şekilde ama hatırlamış gibi davranıyordu. İki türlü de, büyücü olduğunu bildiği birini sevmedi ve Sirius bu davranışı garipçe yorucu buldu. Savaşın iki tarafında da nasıl önyargıların olduğunu görmek komik, diye düşündü. Voldemort Muggle'lardan büyüye sahip olmadıkları için nefret ediyor ve o da, sahip olduğumuz için nefret ediyor. Bir şekilde, yine de, Karanlık Lord'un bu karşılaştırmayı eğlendirici bulacağını sanmıyordu.

Yine de, kimse onu gerçekten tanımıyordu.

Gülümsemeyi başarabildi. "Evet, benim." Lily'den gelen bakış Sirius'un kinayesini takdir etmediğini gösterdi ama Petunia'nın kafasından uçup gitmiş gözüküyordu. İyi kurtardın, öyleyse.

"Burada sen ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu Lily'nin Muggle kız kardeşi.

"Bir arkadaş olarak buradayım."

"Benim arkadaşım değilsin!"

"Evet, değilim," diye cevapladı, daha uygun bir şeyi yutarak. İnşa ettiği kafesten dışarı çıkma isteğine lanet olsun- "Ama Lily'nin arkadaşıyım ve Harry'nin vaftiz babasıyım. Ayrıca, dünyamız bu günlerde o kadar da güvenli değil."

"O tehlikeyi buraya mı getiriyorsunuz?" diye sordu Dursley sinirle elleriyle işaretler yaparak. Bütün aile elleriyle mi konuşuyordu?

Lily iç çekti. "Hayır, getirmiyoruz. Eğer haklıysak, hiç de bir şey olmayacak-"

"Çünkü veledinizi içeri almıyoruz!" diye kükredi şişman adam.

* * *

"Seni görmeye gelmedi, değil mi?"

Kadın içini çekti. "Şu sıralar meşgul, Lucius."

"Aşık bir adam için doğru hareketler," diye ağır ağır konuştu kollarını birleştirip kadına tepeden bakarak. Lanet olsun ona eğer bunu hep yapmıyorduysa- ama sonra yineden, daha soğukkanlı ve daha az rahatsız edici bir anda, kadın ona daha büyük bir kardeşe ait olmanın ayrıcalığını bahşedebilirdi. Ama ancak eğer hayatımı yönetmeye çalışmayı bırakıysa. Sonra onun tavsiyesini dinleyebilirim.

"Pratik ve mantıklı hareketler, demek istiyorsun," diye cevapladı adamın gri gözleriyle kolayca buluşarak. Yıllarca pratik yapmıştı ve asla gerçekten geri çekilmeyi öğrenmemişti.

Lucius tekrar bakmak yerine içini çekti. Yavaşça, kusursuz cübbesini kırıştırarak duvarın karşısına çöktü. Daha hızlı davransaydı, Julia hareketini önceden tahmin edebilirdi, ama onu bundan daha iyi biliyordu. Çok nadiren Lucius Malfoy endişe ifadesi gösterirdi ve gösterdiğinde de bu, her zaman isteksizce olurdu. Kestirilemez olmayı çok seviyordu.

"Sana geri dönme dediğimi sanmıştım," dedi sonunda, yakışıklı yüzü gerilmişti.

Julia başını salladı. "Söyledin," diye cevapladı yumuşakça. "Ama aile asla sırtını dönmez."

"O senin ailen değil," diye cevapladı ağabeyi.

"Henüz değil," diye itiraf etti ve sonra kendine rağmen gülümsedi. Bunu inkâr etse bile bir parçası anlıyor. Ama Lucius bile nasıl umut edileceğini unutmadı. "Ama bir gün... olabilir."

Adam sanki saçı aniden altınla kahverengi bir şeye dönmüş gibi kadına baktı, itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ve sonra hiçbir ses çıkmayınca kapattı. Yavaşça, Lucius'un gözleri kayarak kapandı ve kadın çatışan duyguların adamın yüzündeki savaşını neredeyse bir dakika boyunca izledi. Hayır, umut etmeyi unutmamıştı- ama savaşı da unutmamıştı. "Dikkatli ol, kardeşim," diye fısıldadı sonunda. "Çok dikkatli ol."

* * *

Harry odaya şöyle bir göz attı ve hayal kırıklığını saklamaya çalışarak iç çekti. Annesi ve Sirius tartışmayı kazanmışlardı, tabi ki de, çünkü kimse Lily Potter'la uzun süre kafa tutmayı deneyemezdi. Kimse Sirius Black'i tehdit etmeye de kalkamazdı - birini yapanlar, diğerini yapanlar kadar aptaldı. Harry'nin annesi her türlü şekilde tartışabilirdi, ister kendi yoluyla ister başkasının yoluyla ve Sirius size o ölü mavi gözlerle bakar ve onun yolunu seçmenizin daha az acı verici olacağına inandırırdı.

Böylece Dursley'ler teslim oldular ve Harry şimdi daha önce sadece bir kez tanıştığı teyzesiyle, eniştesiyle ve bir ifrit büyüklüğünde olan, sadece yemek yeme hobisine sahip olan kuzeniyle kalıyordu. Gizlice, Harry Dudley'in bir ifrit kadar akıllı olduğundan şüphe etti, eğer değilse daha azdı. Kesinlikle asla suratını temizlemeyi öğrenmemişti.

Ve büyü hakkında da hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Üç Dursley'den hepsi Sirius asasını çektiğinde neredeyse alabora olup ölüyordu ve Seherbaz'ın asasından Dudley'e doğru çıkan gıdıklama büyüsü Petunia teyzeyi sinirli bir hale sokmuştu. Kadın, bebeğinin ölüyor olduğuna ikna olmuştu ve Sirius güldüğünde de hiç yardımcı olmadı. Harry'nin annesi olayı yumuşatmış ve Sirius orada dikilip bakarken Dursley'leri Harry'yi almalarına ikna etmişti. Akıllıca Harry'nin hedef olmadığını belirtmişti; babası öyleydi ve onlar sadece Harry'nin çapraz ateşte yakalanmasını önlemek istiyorlardı.

Hikâye aslında tamamen doğru değildi ama Remus zaten Harry'e olanları Dursley'lere söylememesi için söz verdirtmişti. İşler onun elinde olsa tabi ki söz vermezdi ama Sirius, Harry'yi kenara çekip Harry'nin asla düşünmediği soğuk ve zor gerçeği paylaşmıştı.

_"Ve o seni yakaladığı zaman ne olur, Harry?" diye sordu Seherbaz mavi gözleri korkutucu bir şekilde parlaktı. Harry yutkundu._

_"Beni ölü istediğini sanıyordum," diye itiraz etmeye kalktı ama kelimeler odun gibi katı çıkmıştı._

_"Öyle istiyor ama babanı daha çok istiyor."_

_Çocuk baktı. "Bunu biliyorum."_

_"Peki seni babana karşı kullanmak için yakaladığında ne olur? Babanın senin hayatını kurtarmak için kendi canını vermekten azını yapacağını mı sanıyorsun?"_

_"Ama yapamaz-"_

_"Neyi yapamaz? Seni kurtarmayı reddetmeyi mi? Orada haklısın, Harry." O mavi gözler çocuğu yakından izliyordu, daha garipçe yanıyordu ama aynı zamanda şefkatliydiler de. İki duygu bir tür çelişki gibi gözüküyordu ama Harry Sirius'un yüzündeki endişeyi görebiliyordu._

_"Ama o Sihir Bakanı!"_

_Sirius çocuğun gözlerinin içine bakarken uzun bir kalp atışı geçti. "Eee?"_

_"O- o- o yapamazdı..." Her nasılsa, o bakış başka hiçbir şeyin kıramayacağını kırdı ve Harry o birkaç saniye içinde bir çocuktan genç bir yetişkine döndü. Sirius'un taşıdığı ağırlığı görebiliyordu, omuzladığı umudum yükünü. Aniden, ailesinin de aynı yükü taşıdığını fark etti, aynı savaşta savaşmışlardı. Yıllarca bunu yapıyorlardı, o büyümekle çok meşgulken dünyayı kurtarmak için savaşıyorlardı. Ve asla şikâyet etmediler. Yapılması gerekeni yapmayı asla bırakmadılar._

_"Ve yapardı," dedi Sirius sessizce, sesi yırtık bir fısıltıdan birazcık daha yüksekti. "Yapardı, bunu biliyorsun. Seni, yapmaması için çok fazla seviyor."_

_"Bu, yapması gerektiğini göstermiyor," diye fısıldadı Harry aniden boğularak._

_"Bunu ona söyle." Cevaptaki bütün sertliğe rağmen, sesi oldukça nazikti._

_Harry yapamadı. İkisi de bunu biliyordu._

_"Gideceğim," diye fısıldadı sonunda. "Gideceğim."_

"Ve işte buradayım," diye söylendi kendi kendine boş duvarlara bakıp iç çekerek. Oda öylesine boştu ki ve o da yanında pek fazla bir şey getirmemişti; sadece biraz ödev ve on bir-on iki gün yetecek kadar Muggle kıyafeti. Muggle kıyafeti giymekten de nefret ediyordu; Harry kayıp giden ve dalgalanan, her gün giydiği cüppesini giymeye o kadar alışıktı ki iç çamaşırı olarak düşündüğü şeyleri giymek komik geliyordu. Yine de oradaydı ve bir Muggle evinin içinde Muggle kıyafetleriyle oturuyordu. Daha iyisi ise, ailesi tarafından görmezden geliniyordu ve kuzeni ise bir su keleriydi. Kesinlikle yapacak bir şey yoktu.

Tatilinin sadece bir saati geçmişti ve aklı yerinden çıkmıştı.

* * *

Olay bir patlamayla başlamıştı ve bu uyarıyı aldığı için şanslıydı. Uyarıyı vermek istemediklerinden emindi ama bir şey yanlış gitmişti - yine de bunu hiç öğrenebileceğinden şüphe etti ve her şey açığa kavuştuğunda gerçekten de umursamadı. Bütün önemli olan o piçlerin şimdi burada olmasıydı ve bütün o cesur sözlerine rağmen bunun olabileceğini asla gerçekten düşünmemişti.

Başka bir hayatta böyle bir dil kullandığı için kendisini cezalandırabilirdi ama o hayat bum sesi Granger'ların evinde yankılandığında ölmüştü ve Draco Malfoy'un tehditlerini gerçekleştirdiğini söylemişti. Ölüm Yiyenler gelmişti.

Birkaç dakika daha durun, diye sessizce yalvardı kız, paranoyakça olduğunu düşündüğü Müdür Lupin'in inşa ettiği koruma büyülerine. Sadece birkaç dakika daha... Asası elinde kaygan bir hal almıştı ve dürüst cadı Hermione bunun kendi terinden geldiğini biliyordu. Ne yaptığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, dışarıda kaç kişi olduğu hakkında bile fikri yoktu ama ailesini korumak zorundaydı. Bir şekilde.

"Ron," diye fısıldadı aceleyle, başı yarı ateşin içinde yarı dışında. Hermione, Şömine Çağırısı'nın böyle çalışması gerekip gerekmediğini bilmiyordu ama bu akşam çalışmalıydı. "Lütfen orada ol-" Çatırtı. Bir şey ya da biri kapıya vuruyordu, kapıyı büyüyle korunmuş bulmak onu şaşırtmıştı. Kapı çatladı ve titredi, kırılmaya neredeyse hazırdı. "Ah, Tanrım. Ron, orada ol. Birisi-"

"Ron!" diye tısladı Hermione. Bağırmaya cesaret edemedi; ailesi alt kattaydı ama Ölüm Yiyenler ailenin uyuduğunu sanıyordu ve onlar kapıya gelip de onu orada görmeden önce sadece birkaç saniyesi vardı. "Yardım!"

"Hermione?"

Kızıl saçlı, mavi gözlü ve omuzlarına dökülen kıvırcık atkuyruğuyla o anda Bill Weasley görüp görebileceği en tatlı görüntüydü. Karışmış gözler kızı endişeli bir şekilde tarafı "Ne-"

"Ölüm Yiyenler!" diye soludu çaresizce. "Buradalar! Onlar burada-"

"Hemen orada olacağım." Yüzü yaklaştı ve sonra gitmişti, Hermione'yi boşlukta ve başka herhangi bir Weasley'nin kafasının şöminede gözükmesini umarak bıraktı. Ama kimse gelmeyerek onu tekrar bağırmaya kışkırttı bu sefer sadece biraz daha yüksekti. Bill tek başına bütün o Ölüm Yiyenlerle yüzleşemezdi, yüzleşebilir miydi?

Çatırtı.

Kapı kırıldı.

* * *

Avalon'dan başka gidecek yer yoktu, ama boşa harcanmayan birkaç saniyeyle ve tehlikede olan bir aileyle, Bill bir Cisimlenme noktasına varıp kapıları aşıp ve sonra yardım bulacak kadar zamanı olmadığını biliyordu. Tonks bile ailesiyle birlikte evdeydi ve zaten öğrencisine ulaşabilse bile, bir ustanın ve bir öğrencinin, Granger evine saldıran şeye karşı pek de bir şansı olmazdı.

Bir an için, Seherbaz kaç kişi olduğunu sormadığı için kendisini tekmelemek istedi- ya da kızın Ölüm Yiyenlerle yüzleşip yüzleşmediğini. Ama Hermione'nin gözlerindeki vahşi ve kararlı bakış Bill'e kızın bilmediği şeyi söyledi ve sorular üzerinde kaybedecek zamanı yoktu.

Hiçbir şey için yoktu.

Bill ailesine tek kelime etmeden kapıdan çıktı- yardım edemezlerdi ve Ron da gelmek için ısrar ederdi. Yoluna çıkardı ya da daha kötüsü - ölürdü- ve Bill açıklayamazdı. Zaman yok. Kapının üstüne vurulan sesleri duydu ve isteyerek iddiaya girerdi ki şu anda kırılıyordu. Ya da zaten kırılmıştı. En kötüsü zaten gelmiş olabilirdi.

Asasını çıkardı ve gitmeyi düşünebildiği tek yere Cisimlendi, yanlış tahmin ettiği için boş bir ev ve Hermione'yi ölü bulmamaya dua etti. Ama bir grup Ölüm Yiyen'le yüzleşmek için güvenebileceği tek bir insan vardı ve o da bu akşam Avalon'da değildi. Bu akşam Bill, 12 Numara, Grimmauld Meydanı'na yöneldi.

Gözleri, Kovuk'la hala karanlık olan cadde arasındaki farka alışmadan bile önce ön ışıklar geldi. Kapı, Bill iki adım bile atmadan açıktı ve siyah asanın gecenin içine doğru karıştırdığı yeri gösteren karanlığı görebildi.

* * *

Hermione kafasını eğdi. Başka herhangi bir şey yapacak zaman yoktu ve kanepenin onu uçan enkazlardan koruyabileceğini umdu. Korumadı, gerçekten; hala kenardan uçup geçen kapı parçaları yağmuruna tutuluyordu ama en azından kanepe onu saklıyordu. O an için.

Fısıltı halinde sesler duydu ve bunları bir homurdanma takip etti.

"Yukarıyı kontrol et."

"O şeyi taşı."

"Arkanı kolla- asla Lupin'in sakladığı diğer sürprizleri bilemezsin. Bölgedeki imzasını tanıdım."

Sert bir gülüş. "Dahi olması gereken bir adam için, bunun üzerinde pek de iyi bir iş çıkarmamış, değil mi?"

Homurdanma tekrar geldi bu sefer daha ısrarcı ve yüksekti. Bir şekilde, ham ses Hermione'nin omurgasından bir ürperti inmesine sebep oldu. İkinci ses tekrar konuştu; "Şu şeye dikkat eder misin? Salyalarını her tarafıma akıtıyor-"

"Kapa çeneni, Moon."

"Yeter, her ikiniz de," diye ağır ağır konuştu ilk ses, adamın sesini kesmeye yeter bir şekilde. "Moon, Bletchley, yukarı çıkın ve sessiz olun. Flint, sen benimle kal."

Başka bir homurdanma, bu seferki daha çok bir hırıltı gibiydi. Lucius Malfoy-bu sesi her yerde tanırdı- devam etti. "Ve Bletchley, önce yaratığını taşı. Onun Granger'ları yemesini ve şimdi sporumuzu mahvetmesini istemeyiz, değil mi?"

Ayak sesleri duyuldu ve onu uzun süren bir sessizlik izledi. Ona doğru yaklaşan ayak sesleri duydu, mutfağa doğru ve Malfoy ve Flint'in o yöne gitmiş olduklarını umdu, bodrum katına değil. Bir başka sinirli ve düşük bir homurdanma boş odayı yardı ve Hermione Bletchler'nin fısıldadığını ve Moon'un onun nefesi altında homurdandığını duyabildi. Ses kesinlikle bir insana ait değildi, yine de neyden geldiğini çıkaramadı; Hermione daha önce böyle bir şey duymamıştı. Sonunda, merakına yenik düşerek kanepenin köşesinden baktı, kaygan parmaklarıyla asasına sıkı sıkı yapıştı.

Moon dönmeden önce, ifriti görmeyi zar zor başardı. "İşte orada!"

"Expelliarmus!" diye bağırdı Hermione aklına gelen ilk büyüyü söyleyerek- bu herhangi bir Hogwarts öğrencisinin Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'da öğrendikleri ilk büyüydü. Teoriden de önce, düşmanınızı silahsızlandırmak bir kavgayı kazanmanın en iyi yolu olduğunu öğrenmişleri; başlayamadan önce çatışmayı sonlandırmak için en iyi yolu.

Ne yazık ki bu sefer işe yaramadı. Sadece Ölüm Yiyen'lerin gülmesine sebep oldu.

Kırmızı gözler kızın başında gezindi ve Hermione bir kez daha kanepenin arkasına daldı ve Moon'un onun vahim gülüşüne güldüğünü duyabildi. Kendimi öldürteceğim! diye kızdı kendine. Başımı dikmekten çok daha iyi şeyler biliyorum! Daha çok büyü havayı böldü ve kızın arkasındaki duvar çatladı ve kanepeye sıva parçaları püskürterek odanın her tarafına yağdı. Korkuyla geriye çekildi ve başını çaresizce korudu ve Ölüm Yiyen'lerin onun icabına nasıl bakacaklarını dostça tartıştıklarını duydu.

Sanki daha çok atıp sonra sonsuza dek duracakmış gibi kalbi kulaklarında attı ve mor ışık tavanın takırdamasına sebep oldu.

"Çıkacak mısın, küçük kız?" diye alay ederek sataştı Moon. "Yoksa ezilmek mi istiyorsun?

"Ya da belki küçük arkadaşımızı onun peşinden göndermeliyiz," diye uludu Bletchley kahkahalarla, kızın olduğu yere rasgele bir büyü yollayarak. Hermione sıva yağmurundan kaçınmak için başını korudu.

Ölüm Yiyenler birbirlerini tebrik etti ve başka bir inilti girişten geldi.

"Kendini toparla, Hermione!" diye kızdı kendine, nefes nefese. "Bu olabilecek en kötü şey değil."

"Ah, kesinlikle değil," diye kıs kıs güldü Bletchley belli ki onu duymuştu. "Ama bunu Karanlık Lord'un eline geçtiğinde göreceksin-"

"Engorgio!" diye bağırdı Hermione başını tekrar çıkarıp hedefini çabukça seçerek.

"Dikkat et!" diye çığlık attı Moon ama arkadaşına yardım etmek için hareket etmedi.

Bletchley ucu ucuna zamanında yetişti; büyü cüppesinin köşesine çarptı ve o anda bedence şişirmeye başladı- ama sadece cüppenin bir ucu büyümeye devam etti ta ki Moon sabırsızca bir karşı büyüden çok daha karanlık bir büyü yapana kadar.

"Etrafta aptallaşmayı bırak ve işine dön!" diye hırladı. "Yeterince zaman harcadık. Sadece evcil hayvanını al ve kızı yakala ve böylece biz de-"

Bodrum katından çığlıklar gelmeye başladı.

"-buradan çıkalım ve kızı velede teslim edelim."

"Malfoy'un, oğlunu böyle çağırdığını duymasına izin verme," diye yorum yaptı Bletchley dalgın dalgın ve Hermione pozisyon değiştirerek kanepenin sonunu görebildi. Malfoy'un oğlu. Draco benden ne istiyor...?

Ona vurdun ya, seni aptal kız. Elbette seni incitmek isteyecek, diye açıkladı içinden bir ses Hermione'nin tüyleri ürperirken. Garip bir şekilde Snape gibi geldi dedikleri, ama doğru olmalıydı. Başka neden Ölüm Yiyenler ailesini hedef alsınlardı ki?

Çığlığın kaynağı, o düşünce geldiği anda bile battı. Ailesi bodrum katında saklanıyordu.

Ailem!

Hermione'nin yapabileceği tek şey ayağa kalkmak ve Ölüm Yiyen'lerin üstüne gitmesini engellemek- ama düşünmesi gerekiyordu, Merlin aşkına. Düşün, Hermione, düşün! Elleri deminkinden çok daha kötü titriyordu. Ailesi çığlık atıyordu ve Malfoy'un güldüğünü duyduğunu sandı. Piç herif! Arkamdan bile saldıramıyor - kirli işlerini yapmak için şeytani babasını kullanmak zorunda. Draco Malfoy'u bir sonra göreceği zaman, onu öldürecekti. Hiçbir soru sorulmadan. Nazik Küçük Draco ölecekti.

Harekete geç, Hermione! Kendi kendine çığlık attı ve kanepenin sonunda asasını aradı. Moon ve Bletchley tekrar tartışıyorlardı- ailesini götürmekle ilgili bir şeyler- ve tek bir şansı vardı.

"Petrificus Totalus!"diye bağırdı Hermione, Moon'u hedefleyerek- kesinlikle ikisi arasında daha akıllı gözüküyordu.

Ölüm Yiyen güm diye bir sesle düştü ve Hermione neşelenme güdüsüne karşı koydu. Sadece üç tane daha kaldı ve bunu yapabilirim. Değil mi? Zorlukla yutkundu ve-

"Sersemlet!" Bletchley çok da yaratıcı değildi ama Hermione tam zamanında yoldan çekilmeyi ancak başarabildi. İçgüdülerine güvenmeden bile önce, yine de, Ölüm Yiyen onunla yüzleşmek için tekrar döndü ve ifrit harekete geçmişti. Ah, hayır. İfrit ağır ağır yürüyerek ona doğru geliyordu.

"Sersem-" Hermione'nin asla bitirmek için şansı olmadı.

"Diffindo!" diye bağırdı Bletchley ve bir anda kanepe iki parçaya ayrıldı. Hermione tam ortalarındaydı. Donmuş bir halde, nasıl oldu da onu iki parçaya ayırmadığını merak ederek sadece ayrılmış yastıklara aptalca bakabilmeyi başardı.

Kocaman eller kızı sardı ve Hermione işe yaramayacağını bile bile hareket etmek için en mantıklı şeyi yaptı; Tiz bir çığlık attı.

Ve çığlık attı.

_Çeviren: missmurder_


	8. Bölüm 7: Korkunun Yeni Yüzü

Yedinci Bölüm: Korkunun Yeni Yüzü

Hermione, ölüyormuş gibi çığlık attı. Aslında o kadar yüksek sesle çığlık atmıştı ki ciğerleri acıdı ve tüm kulak zarlarını patlatıp komşuları uyandırmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Yapabileceği en yüksek şekilde ve tam da trollün şişman suratına doğru çığlık attı - ama asasını düşürmedi. Uzaktan Bletchley'nin trole, onu susturmasıyla ilgili bir şeyler söylediğini duydu ve arkadaşı Hermione'nin bedenini tuttuğunda Moon inliyordu ama Hermione, hala çığlık atmaya devam etti. Trol, ona salya ve sümük sıçratarak itirazla bağırırken Hermione umursamadı. Sadece çığlık attı.

On beş saniye sonra trol, onu yere düşürerek elleriyle kulaklarını kapayıp acıyla inledi.

Hermione yere çarpınca yuvarlandı ve asasını aradı ama eli boşluğu yakaladı. Trol ona bağırırken (en azından o bağırdığını düşünüyordu ama daha çok kocaman bir gürültüye benziyordu) ve gri-yeşil elleriyle kulaklarını tutup alkol almış bir Seherbaz gibi başını ileri geri sallarken, Hermione daha büyük bir koltuğun arkasına saklandı.

"Seni aptal -"

"O -"

"Arruggghhhh!"

"Ona izin verme -"

Ebeveynleri hala bodrumda yüksek sesle, acıyla ve umutsuzluk içinde çığlık atıyordu. Bu sesler Hermione'nin omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indirdi ve hasta hissetmesine neden oldu - dünya dönüyor, trol inliyor/çığlık atıyor, Ölüm Yiyenler bağırıyor ve aşağıdan kahkahalar yükseliyordu - harekete geç, Hermione! Bir şey yap! Hızlıca, onlar seni durduramadan önce! Kendini zorlayarak Hermione, harekete geçmek için kapının ne kadar uzakta olduğunu kestirmeye çalıştı. Moon ve Bletchley, yolun üzerinde değillerdi - büyük ihtimalle Bletchley onu yakalayamadan önce kaçmayı başarabilirdi -

"Yakala onu, aptal!"

Bletchley ileri çıktığını Hermione fırladı.

"Hey!"

Hiçbir zaman hızlı bir koşucu olmamıştı. Hogwarts'tan önce Muggle okulundayken yumru yumru yürüyüşü ve kendi ayaklarına takılma eğilimi yüzünden alay konusu olmuştu. İki yıl büyü öğrenmek ve süpürgeye binmek (yükseklerden nefret ediyordu!) koordinasyonunu daha da iyi hale getirmemişti ama Hermione deniyordu. Ve neredeyse bu başaracaktı! Bletchley yerdeki bir lambaya çarptı ve Moon, hala trol tarafından engelleniyordu. Gerçekten başaracaktı - kaçabilir, yardım bulup zamanında geri dönebilirdi. Ebeveynleri hala çığlık atıyordu. Kapıya on beş adım vardı.

On. Nefes alışı kulaklarına bir yük treni gibi geliyordu ve arkadan ateşlenen bir otomobil gibi başının etrafında dönüyordu.

Beş. Neredeyse erişecekti -

Bir saniye içinde kapı patladı.

* * *

Karanlıkta, Kaynak'a bakarak oturuyordu. Her zamanki gibi ızgaraların arkasındaki güç alanı hem güzel hem de dehşete düşürücüydü - şimdi anlamaya başladığı için çok daha dehşete düşürücü. Remus titredi.

"Cevap bu, değil mi?" diye fısıldadı, elindeki kâğıtların düşmesine izin vererek. "Not yok, ipucu yok. Sadece... burada."

Yüz elli yıllık özenle tutulmuş notların, teorilerin, dünyanın son Güç Kaynağına düşüşünü ve anında yok oluşunu sessizce izledi. Gökkuşağı renkleriyle birlikte Dumbledore'un çalışmaları ve Remus'un kaynakla olan son fiziksel bağlantısı sanki hiç var olmamış gibi eridi gitti. Dudaklarının arasından fısıldadı. "Anlıyorum."

Sonunda anlıyordu.

_Tek adam. Dört adam. Yürüyor. Sonunda birbirine çok benzeyen ama gerçekten önemli olan tek bir şey tarafından ayrılan ikisi yüzleşiyor._

_Dört genç adam... Kahkaha atıyor. Şakalaşıyor. Gülüyor. Büyüyor._

_Hogwarts. Bir zamanlar ve ebediyen olduğu gibi. Güzel. Gizemli. Köklü. Zamanın gelmesini izliyor ve bekliyor. Karanlık yaklaşıyor ve Hogwarts bununla yüzleşecek - ama bu Hogwarts'ın dünyası değil. Bu, onun dünyası ve bunun için savaşacak. Dünyası, okulu ve arkadaşları için._

Soğuk. Işık. Gerçek.

Ama bazı savaşlar kaybetmek içindir. Bazen karanlıkla, yenilmek için yüzleşilir. Remus tekrar titreyerek kendi sırasının geldiğini fark etti. Peter kabul edilmiş ve sonra karanlığı yenmişti. James'in içindeki şeytanlar bir kişiyi boğmaya yeterdi ama hala güçlü duruyor ve dünyalarının da sorumluluğunu omzunda taşıyordu. Ve Sirius karanlığın içine girmesine izin vermişti... kendi için değil, diğerleri için.

Remus da aynısını yapacaktı.

Soğukça titredi.

"Üzgünüm, Albus," diye fısıldadı. "Senin yolun, benimki değil."

* * *

Beyaz ışık kafasının üzerinde çakarken Hermione yere yuvarlandı. Onlardan daha çok vardı - daha çok olmalıydı - ve kızın sonu gelmişti. Bitmişti. Ebeveynleri hala çığlık atıyordu - öyle değil mi? - ve hepsi ölecekti. Ya da daha kötüsü... Bitecekti ve... el yordamıyla asasını aradı. Savaşacağım, diye düşündü umutsuzca, gözleriyle odayı tarayarak. Asamı bulup savaşacağım.

"Hermione!"

Bill Weasley'nin sesi. Gerçekler aklından yok olmayı reddettiğinde bile beyni sesi tanımıştı. Sesi çok dışarıdan geliyordu, orada olamazdı. Bunu hayal etmiş olmalıydı.

Yanına bir el gelip onu parçalanmış kapıdan uzağa çektiğinde Hermione ürkerek çığlık attı. Bill, kapıdan çıkıp onu duvara yapıştırırken ve başka biri için yolu açarken kırmızı-beyaz-yeşil ışık çaktı. Moon, tam kafasına doğru bir lanet gönderirken başını eğdi ve kırmızı bir ışık kolunu sıyırıp Bill'in acıyla inlemesine neden olunca Hermione bağırdı. Bir dakika boyunca kapı ağzında durdu ve sonra sağa zıpladı.

"Yerde kal, Hermione!"

Yeşil ışık şimşek gibi çaktı ve Sirius Black, trolü yere devirdi. Moon ve Bletchley, birkaç dakika önce parçaladıkları kanepenin - sanki bir ömür geçmiş gibiydi - arkasına saklandılar ve başka bir koruma alanı bulmaya çalışıyorlardı.

Kız, asasının yerden fırlayıp Black'in açık olan sol eline uçtuğunu gördüğünde odaklanmayı başardı. Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından, tıpkı bir duvara çok su atılmış gibi sıçrayan ve işe yaramayan büyüler geliyordu. Black, asayı Bill'e fırlattı ve sonra boş olmayan elini rahatça ileri uzattı. Hemen kanepe, sanki daha önce hiç var olmamış gibi havaya karışarak kayboldu. Moon, çığlık attı. Bletchley dondu.

Bill, sola adım atarak Hermione'ye asasını verirken Moon, ayağa kalktı - ama Black daha hızlıydı ve kadın Ölüm Yiyen, geriye uçarak çatıyı sallayacak kadar sert çarptı. Asası, hala açık olan kapıdan uçup gitti ama kimse ona dikkat etmedi. Bletchley hala donmuş bir şekilde bakıyordu. Hermione asasını yakaladı ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin ölmelerini isteyip istemediğini merak etti. Bilmiyordu, bilemezdi. Bilmek istemiyordu. Hermione de donmuştu.

"Lanetle onları, seni aptal!" Flint, kapı eşiğinden görünmüştü - ama o da donmuştu. Tıpkı diğerleri gibi donmuş bir şekilde bakıyordu. Malfoy neredeyse hemen, Flint'in arkasından gelip Black'e ağzı açık bir şekilde bakakaldı. Gri gözleri küçük bir salam dilimi kadar büyümüştü ve teni bembeyazdı. Hermione neredeyse bakmaktan korkarak kafasını çevirdi. Üç Ölüm Yiyen'in yerlerinde donup kalması ve Bill'in korku ve saygı karışımı ifadesine bakmak... soruları getiriyordu.

Ama Black orada, ifadesiz bir yüzle ve asasını doğrultarak duruyordu. Yavaşça, Malfoy'a doğru kaşlarını kaldırdı ve Malfoy görünebilir bir şekilde yutkunarak sanki kaçış yolu arıyormuş gibi kapıya baktı. Bletchley titriyordu.

Sonra Malfoy kendine gelerek, Hermione'nin felç olmuş bakışlarının izleyemeyeceği bir hızlı harekete geçti. Sesi, odayı yankılanarak doldurdu. "Avada Kedavra!"

Black, sakince yana çekilirken o kadar hızlıydı ki büyük yeşil ışık, cübbesinin kenarına bile çarpamadı. Sonra güldü ve Malfoy titredi. Her iki tarafındaki Ölüm Yiyenler çok zor nefes alabiliyor gibiydiler.

"Kaçın," dedi Black, uzun bir dakika boyunca kıpırdamadan dikildiklerinde. "Yapabiliyorken kaçın."

Hermione nefesini tutmuştu ama umursamıyordu. Bir saniye sonra üçü de, ölü trolün bedenini ve Carol Moon'u geride bırakarak gitmişti - ve bodrumda soğuyan Hermione'nin ebeveynlerini.

* * *

Kızı Avalon'a götürdüler ama ondan önce kız, Sirius Black'in mavi gözlerindeki kırmızı ışığı görüp titredi. Yine de onu kurtarmıştı, o ve Bill, yeterince normal görünüyordu. Sesi yavaştı ve kelimeleri nazikti; zekâsı ona öyle olması gerektiğini söylemesine rağmen kötü görünmüyordu. Elbette Hermione, olması gerektiği kadar sağlıklı düşünemiyordu - çok sık gözlerinde yaşları ve boğazındaki acıyı hissediyordu ama ağlamayı reddetmişti. Ağlamayacaktı.

Bill, dikkatini kitaplarla, tarihle ve Seherbazların efsanevi adasının her yerine dağılmış eski harabelerle dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. İşe yaramadı; umurunda değildi. Hermione hissedemiyordu. Sadece boştu.

Sabah, Nymphadora Tonks'la, Seherbaz olmakla ilgili konuştu.

* * *

Hermione'nin fark ettiği gibi Tonks, Bill'in öğrencisiydi ve geçen gece gelmemesinin sebebi ailesiyle olmasıydı: bir "Bulanık" Tonks'la ve safkan Black'le. Genç kadın, soyu gibi çelişkili görünüyordu ama Hermione onu sevmişti. Tonks, dürüsttü ve intikam ihtiyacını anlıyordu.

"Bu başıma gelmiş bir şey değil," dedi Tonks, ikisinin de yemediği kahvaltının ortasında. "Ama acıyı anlıyorum. Seni çok ileriye götürmesine izin vermediğin sürece intikam, bir Seherbaz olmak için iyi bir motivasyondur."

"Umarım hiç böyle hissetmezsin," diye cevapladı Hermione karanlıkça, on ikisinden çok daha yaşlı hissederek. Savaşın sizi yaşlandırdığını söylerler, dedi yeni olgunlaşmış bir köşesi. Bunu, bu ana kadar hiç anlamamıştım. Tekrar boğazındaki hissi yutmak zorunda kaldı.

"Ben de," diye fısıldadı Tonks ve sonra cüppesini düzeltmeye başladı. "Sınıf arkadaşlarımdan biri, Jason Clearwater, birkaç ay önce ailesinin çoğunu kaybetti. Seninle konuşacağını biliyorum... eğer istersen."

Hermione kafasını salladı. "Üzüntüleri paylaşmak istemiyorum. Sadece savaşmak istiyorum."

"Tamam, Hermione o zaman doğru yere geldin."

Doğru yer, yanlış zaman, diye düşündü kız acıyla. Ama beş yıl içinde, bir Seherbaz olacağım. Savaş bitse bile bunun, bir daha herhangi birine olmasına izin vermeyeceğim. İlk kez hayatından öğrenmekten başka bir amacı vardı.

Yardım edebilecekken izin vermeyeceğim.

* * *

Akşam olduğunda kız, Lily Potter'la yemeğe oturmuştu. Hala çok yemiyordu ve Harry'yi soruyordu. Hermione yeterince konsantre olursa, beyninde küçük bir kutu yaratabilirse acıyı bir süre ona kilitleyebileceğini fark etmişti. O zaman çok acıtmıyordu ve hatta unutabiliyordu - bir dakika için unutabiliyordu. Hermione yutkundu ve kendisinden yaşlı olan cadıdan bakışlarını çevirmek zorunda kaldı. Sadece bir dakika için.

"İstediğin kadar bizimle kalabilirsin," dedi Lily nazikçe, Hermione'nin elini sıkarken. "Aynı şey olmadığını biliyorum ama..."

"Teşekkürler," diye fısıldadı Hermione, gözlerini kapatmak zorunda kalarak. Acıyı kutuya girmeye zorladı.

"İstemezsen anlarım," dedi Harry'nin annesi tereddüt ederek. "Kuzenlerin var -"

Kız başını salladı. Onların hepsi Muggle. Asla anlamazlar. "Arkadaşlarla kalmayı tercih ederim." Bu kelimeler neredeyse normal söylenmiş gibiydi.

"Harry şu anda güvenlik için kız kardeşimle birlikte," diye açıkladı Lily, onu onaylamak için kafasını eğerken. Bir dakika boyunca Hermione, onun için, Lily Evans için savaşın nasıl olduğunu merak etti ama sonra sormak istemedi. Onun da başına bu geldiyse bilmek istemedi. "Gitmeye hazır olduğunda seni oraya götüreceğim." Solgunca gülümsedi. "Onlar Muggle, yani büyük ihtimalle Harry'nin alabileceği tüm yardıma ihtiyacı var."

Yutkunarak Hermione kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. "Siz ne zaman isterseniz ben hazırım."

"Aceleye gerek yok, biliyorsun."

Hermione omuz silkti. "Ben... burada çok kalmazsam daha iyi olur," dedi kız tereddütle. "Beni - beni - düşündürüyor. Şey... her şey hakkında."

"Anlıyorum."

Ve anladı. Hermione'nin bildiği korkutucu şeyler gibi anlıyordu.

* * *

Bağlantı gitmişti. Sessizdi. Engellenmişti.

Boşluk. Dikkatlice inşa edilmiş, planlanmış tesadüfler ve beklenmedik bir seçim sonucunda hiçbir şey olmamıştı. Hiçbir şey. Hiçbir şey?

Omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Hala orada olduğunu biliyordu. Oradaydı ama uykudaydı. Bekliyordu. Bağlantı, artık onun kontrolünde değildi ve bu tam olarak onu korkutmuyordu; sadece telaşlandırıyordu. Önemliydi. Ve Malfoy, kırmızı gözlerden bahsetmişti.

O kelimeler. Altı kelime. Bunu beklemiyordu önemsiz bir övgüyü keşfetmeyi ummuştu. Ama şimdi buradaydılar ve gözlerinde kırmızı vardı. Bu rakip için hiçbir şey yararsız değildi. Bu, yıllardır beklediği kişiydi. Sonunda biri, çabalamaya değerdi. Biri, meydan okumaya değerdi.

Adam gülümsedi - yarı zorlanmış bir gülümsemeydi ama yine de bir gülümsemeydi. İşe yarıyordu. Yavaşça işe yarıyordu.

* * *

Kız kapıda belirdiğinde Harry onu bekliyordu ve tek kelime etmeden sarıldı. Üç gün önce hiçbiri bunu yapmayı düşünmemişti ama artık bir şekilde farklıydı - ve Harry de daha yaşlı görünüyordu. Ebeveynlerinin her gün her şeyi riske attığını bilerek hep böyle mi hissediyordu? Her zaman onları kaybetme korkusuyla mı yaşıyordu?

Onun masum sarılışı nereyse Hermione'yi ağlatacaktı ama bu ihtiyacını geriye itti. Muggle evinden ona doğru bakan altı gözün ve arkasına endişeli yumuşak bakışlarıyla bakan Lily'nin önünde değil. Ve yürürken çaktırmadan onu izleyen mavi, neredeyse kırmızı, gözler de vardı. Çoğunlukla adamın gözlerini hissediyordu ve Harry'nin garip görünüşlü Muggle akrabalarının neden itiraz etmek için dışarı çıkmadıklarını anlıyordu.

Tereddütle Hermione, hoşça kal demek için Lily'ye ve daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar varlığından haberdar olduğu Seherbaz Sirius Black'e el salladı. Onunla ilgili bir şeyler vardı, daha önce hiç fark etmediği ve Avalon'daki diğerlerinden daha farklı bir şeyler. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse adam onu korkutuyordu ve kız onun, kendi taraflarında olduğunu bilmekten memnundu.

"Haydi, içeri girelim," dedi Harry.

"Tamam." Kız yutkundu.

Kız, geriye baktığında Black, biliyormuş, anlıyormuş gibi kıza başıyla işaret etti. Onları yakalayacağız, diyor gibiydi gözleri. Ve kızın omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi. Kırmızı parladı, mavinin üzerinde kırmızı, kötü ama hala masum. Bunu bitireceğim, diye yemin etti gözleri.

_Çeviren: Luthien_


	9. Bölüm 8: Yapılmış ve Yıkılmış Köprüler

Sekizinci Bölüm: Yapılmış ve Yıkılmış Köprüler

"Bitti mi?"

"Evet, Efendim," Snape Voldemort'un cüppesinin kenarını öperek cevapladı ve ellerindeki şişeyi dökmemeye gayret etti. Bazı iksirler kesinlikle sallanmamalıydı ve bu çok hızlı sallanırsa tüm etkisini kaybederdi. Şimdi bitirildi. Sonunda.

Bu iksir, onun hayatının işi olmuştu, açıkça ondan çok gurur duysa da tutkuyla bunun hiç bitmemiş olmasını diliyordu. On iki farklı reçeteden daha az olmayan kombinasyonla hazırlamıştı -çok eski olan onların dördünü sıfırdan inşa etmek ve tahmin etmek zorundaydı- ve karanlık sihrin tehlikeli birleşmesi Snape'in şimdiye dek yaptığı en zor şeydi. Yirmi üç yıl önce bu... bu trajedi ile görevlendirilmiş ve asla bunu tamamlayabileceğini düşünmemişti. Şimdi tamamlamıştı ve bundan büyük gurur duyuyordu.

Şimdi, Lord'un ayaklarının önünde diz çökerek duruyordu. Bir budala bu iksiri Karanlık Lord'a vermemeyi önerirdi; yüce birisi iksirin yerine zehir koymasını söylerdi. Ama Severus Snape ikisi de değildi ve kimse Snape'in yürüdüğü ince çizginin farkında değildi. Lord Voldemort ve Remus Lupin, onun iki efendisinden -söylenmesi gerekirse-, sadece biri gerçekten onu anlıyordu. Diğeri - daha tehlikeli olan- sadece kalbinin sallanmasından şüpheleniyordu ve bunu ispatlamak için hiçbir kanıtı yoktu.

Snape'in hayatının çalışması olan iksir, sonsuza dek ölümsüzlük bahşetmek için Voldemort'un eline gitti.

"İyi iş." Daha karanlık efendisi sunduğu şeyi, sanki bu hakkıymış gibi kabul ederek mırıldandı.

"Teşekkür ederim efendim," diyerek cevapladı itaatkâr bir köle şeklinde.

Ona basitçe Elixir dedi, daha gösterişli veya şiirsel bir şey değil. Severus kendi iksirlerine bile normal isimler vermemişti -isim verme görevi önce Julia Malfoy'da sonra da ölümüne kadar Minerva McGonagall yüklenmişti- fakat bu yetkili bir isimdi. Bu yüzden onu olduğu şeyle isimlendirdi. Elixir. Onun Elixir'i.

"İşe yarar mı diye sormama gerek yok değil mi Severus?" Soğuk ses yavaşça sordu.

"Hayatımı ortaya koyarım Lord'um." Mümkün olan tek cevabı verdi.

"Koyar mısın?"

"Sadece bir örneği var," Snape dürüstçe cevapladı. Kendi çalışması için bir örnek bile tutmaya cesaret etmemişti. Bu yalnız tek gruptu ve sadece tek bir kişi için yeterliydi.

"Ve reçeteyi emredildiği gibi imha ettim."

"Güzel."

Başıyla selam verdi ve kalkması için işaret veren uzun parmakları izledi. Snape çok yavaşça kalktı ve Voldemort, iksiri incelerken izledi. Sonunda iksir ustasına tepeden bakan bir bakış attı.

"Ve yan etkileri?"

Ürperti Snape'in omurgasından aşağı kaydı ama bu soğuk hissi onu kalp ağrısı hissinden uzak tutmadı.

"Hiç yok, efendim."

Voldemort gülümsedi.

* * *

Kız, adama, onlarla savaşırken korkutmak için ne yaptığını sormak istedi ama cesaret edemedi. Bu yüzden Hermione, olanlar hakkında, Lucius Malfoy'un gri gözlerindeki korku hakkında ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin, Sirius Black ile yüz yüze geldiği zaman kaçmaları hakkında Harry ile konuştu. Bill'i çok sevse de, onları korkutanın Bill olmadığını biliyordu; bunun yanında Hermione Bill'in Sirius'a nasıl baktığını görmüştü ve tüm olanlar onu şaşırtmıştı. Dikkatini çeken şeylerle ilgilen. Harry yardım ediyordu. Çoğunlukla anlıyordu.

Umutsuzca onu kontrol etmek isteyen acısını çoğu zaman kontrol söyleyebilmek için sadece bir günüm daha olsaydı... Hermione her şeyi geri getirmek için yüzüncü kez yutkundu. Bazen hatıralar çok fazlaydı. En azından Noel'i onlarla geçirdim. Son Noel. Ağlamayacaktı! Daha sonra.

Onun küçük odasının zemininde birlikte toplanarak fısıltıyla konuştular. Harry şimdi şişman kuzeninin odasının zemininde uyku tulumunda uyuyordu ki eğer şişman çocuk büyüden bu kadar korkmasaydı, Hermione bu konuda endişelenebilirdi. Şimdi onun yüzü eski Muggle okulundakilere benziyordu ve gerçek olduğuna bile inanamadıkları bir şeyden korkuyordu. Gerçeklik gelmeden önce, bu düşünceler eğlenceli oluyordu.

"Keşke Ron burada olsaydı," Harry kucağındaki kitaba göz atarak üzgünce konuştu. Yapacak bir şeyleri olmadığı için artık ders çalışıyorlardı ve Hermione, bunun Harry'i deli etiğini biliyordu. Bundan başka her şeyi yapmayı tercih ederdi ama alışık oldukları her şeyden uzaktılar ve Hogwarts, düşünecek tek güzel şeydi.

"Bence de," diye Hermione itiraf etti. "Ama bunu ona söylemeye cüret etme!"

Harry kıs kıs güldü ve Hermione kahkaha attı. Gülmek güzeldi ve kız hatırlamadığı sürece bunu yapabiliyordu.

Hermione biliyordu ki hatırlamak zorundaydı, tabi ki. Er ya da geç. Gerçekten kaçınacak bir şey yoktu, geçmiş veya sırf gerçek. Bunu biliyordu - aptal değildi, her şeyden sonra savaşın insanları nasıl yaralayabildiğini görmüştü. Gerçek, kaybın zalim gerçekliği ona o gece sertçe çarpmıştı, sonunda gerçek haline gelmişti ama Hermione biliyordu ki acısıyla anlaşmak zorundaydı. Sadece bunu şimdi yapmak istemiyordu.

Sonra.

Uzun bir dakika boyunca sessizlik oldu ve Harry sanki kızın aklını okuyormuş gibiydi. Kızın bakmadığını sandığı zamanlarda ona endişeli bakışlar atıyordu ve huzursuz görünüyordu. İçgüdüyle kız ağzını açıp ona neyin yanlış olduğunu soracaktı ama sonra yutkunarak kapattı. Bilmek istemediği şeyler vardı -

"Hermione?" Harry birden sordu.

Yeniden yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. "Evet?"

"Merak ediyordum... Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?"

"Tabi ki." Hermione, alaylı bir şey söyleme içgüdüsünü bastırdı. Harry ciddiydi ve şimdi bunun sırası değildi.

"Yani, sen... bilirsin, sen bundan sonra bizimle mi yaşayacaksın?" Harry aceleyle, tüm kelimeleri bir çırpıda çıkarmaya çalışarak sordu. Sorduğu için utanmış görünüyordu. "Diğer tatillerimiz boyunca mı?"

"Sanırım." Ailesinin yüzü Hermione'nin gözlerinde parladı ve dudağını ısırmak zorunda kaldı. "Sirius'un söylediğine göre... sanırım öyle. Senin için bir sakıncası yoksa?"

Son cümle niyetlendiğinden çok hızlı çıkmıştı, çok korkmuş ve çok umutlu bir şekilde.

"Yok," Harry rahatlattı ve çekinerek gülümsedi. " Her zaman bir kardeş istemişimdir ama annem ve babam bunun güvenli olduğunu düşünmediler. Her zaman Ron'u bir parça kıskandım çünkü bir sürü ..." Kararsızca, onu incitmeye korkarmış gibi durdu. "Konuşacak birisine sahip olmak güzel olacak." Zayıfça bitirdi.

"Evet." Hermione uysalca onayladı. "Öyle olacak."

* * *

"Altı gün önce hayatımın en iyi iksirini yaptım," Profesör'ün salonunda her zamanki yeşil koltuğuna otururken Snape mırıldandı. Kingsley Shacklebolt, yakınlarda kolsuz kalmıştı ve şimdi Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretiyordu, ona tuhaf bir bakış attı ama iksir ustası, yavaşça devam etti. "Başyapıtımı yaptım, sadece bir tane ve reçeteyi imha ettim.

"Ve şimdi Lord Voldemort ölümsüz."

"Ne?" Üç baş, ona bakmak için hızla döndü. Boyunlar ani hareketin gücüyle keskince çatırdadı.

Remus aniden kıpırdanmayan tek kişiydi, o sadece iç çekti. Ted Tonks - Mundungus Fletcher'ın ölümünden itibaren Gryffindor binasının başı olmuştu- Snape'e büyümüş ve korkmuş gözlerle bakarken, Shacklebolt onun koltuğuna atlamaya ve boğazını sağlam eliyle sıkmaya hevesli bir şekilde bakan diğer kişiydi. Auriga Sinistra, Shacklebolt'un yanındaki kanepeye oturup sadece yutkundu ve Sprout'un ağzı açık kaldı. Yine de konuşan, yıpranmış Astronomi Profesörüydü, "Ne yaptın?"

Snape sakince ellerini kavuşturdu. "Deneme yanılmalardan yirmi üç yıl sonra Elixir'imi yaptım. Şu an itibariyle, onu alan Karanlık Lord'a sundum ve şimdi ölümsüz. Yan etkisi yok. Yaşlanmayacak, bozulmayacak. Sadece yaşayacak."

"Ne?" Ted, bir hayli farklı nedenlere rağmen bu kez Sinistra'ya katıldı. Remus öne eğildi.

"Bu odadaki herkes," dedi gözlerin ona odaklandığını hissederek -Snape'inkiler hariçti ve en umrunda olan da oydu- "Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığının bir üyesidir. Herkes. Snape ve ben sizi bugün buraya getirdik çünkü o, aynı zamanda başka bir şey." Kısılmış üç göz çifti, İksir ustasına dikildi. "Severus şüphesiz olarak sandığınız gibi ayrıca bir Ölüm Yiyen. Hogwarts'tan ayrıldığı gün kabul edildi."

"İtiraf etmek için geldin Snape?" Shacklebolt iğneleyici bir şekilde gürledi. Sağ kolunun kalan parçası cüppesinin içinde gizlenmişti ama onlar onun acısını anlıyorlardı. Snape'in onun bir sürü arkadaşlarını öldürmüş olma olasılığı yüksekti. "Biraz geç. Sanrım."

Severus gözlerini yuvarlama içgüdüsüyle savaşıyor gibiydi. Remus cevapladı. "Severus Voldemort'un takipçilerine karşı en uzun süre hayatta kalan Yoldaşlık casusu."

"Son ay, on iki sene oldu," Severus hala diğerlerine bakma zahmetine girmiyordu. Görünüşte rahat gözüküyordu ancak Remus biliyordu ki stres onu yiyordu. Er ya da geç. Bu ince çizgide yürümeye bir son vermek zorundaydı - çok uzun zamandır ondan nefret eden taraftaki insanlardan çekiyordu.

Remus, Severus'a başını sallayıncaya dek kimse tek kelime etmeye cesaret etmedi ve o sonunda öne eğilip gözlerinin odayı taramasına izin verdi.

"Burada olmanızın - burada olmamın - neden yakında Hogwarts'ın bir savaş altında kalacağıdır." Bunu çok görmüş ve bir an önce bitmesini bekleyen Remus hariç herkes nefesini tuttu. "Tarihini bilmiyorum ve bilsem de söyleyemezdim bu yüzden sormayın. Fakat yıllardır bu günün geleceğini biliyorduk."

"Peki, neden bize şimdi söylüyorsun?" dedi Ted sakince. "Neden kendini açığa çıkarıyorsun?"

"Beni, yanlış zamanda arkamdan lanetlemeyin diye," diye cevapladı. "Sizin tarafınızda gibi görünmeyeceğim ama sizin tarafınızdayım."

"Neden sana güvenmeliyiz?" Ted bastırdı.

"Çünkü gerçeği söylüyor," Shacklebolt Remus kelimeleri diyemeden cevapladı. Snape eski Seherbaz'a garip bir bakış fırlattı ve daha iri olan adam omuz silkti. "Çoğu küçük tutarsızlıklar şimdi anlam kazanıyor," diye açıkladı. "Ve ..." Devam etmeye isteksiz bir şekilde omuz silkti. "Mantıklı."

Bir dakika sonra Ted, Sinistra'ya bakış atıp geri dönüşte gergince gülümseyerek başını salladı. Kadın biliyordu, tabi ki- yıllardır bilmişti ama bu tamamıyla ayrı bir hikâyeydi. "Tamam o zaman," dedi yavaşça. "Şimdi ne yapıyoruz?"

"Öğrenciler yarın dönüyor," diye Remus cevapladı. "Rutin işlere döneceğiz fakat onları korumak zorundayız. Ne olursa olsun Severus'un bugün bize söylediği şeyi hatırlayın. Onun hareketi belki bizi kurtaracak... Eğer ona yapması için izin verirsek."

_Beton zeminde ayak sesleri..._

_Arka planda çığlıklar atılırken adımlar tereddüt ediyor. Bir dakika sonra devam ediyor._

_Siyah çizmeler, siyah pantolon, siyah cüppe. Seçim yapılmıştı ve kaçabilen kaçmıştı. Kalanlar, ölebilirdi._

_Acımasız Kararlılık._

_Parlaklık._

"Müdürüm?" Sinistra kibarca sordu. Remus, hayal meyal onun bir soru sorduğunu fark etti ve kafası karışmış bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Üzgünüm - Dalmış olmalıyım. Sorunu tekrarlar mısın?"

Gülümsemeye çalıştı ama sıkıntılı görünüyordu. "Diğerleri neden burada değil? Yoldaşlığın üyeleri olmadıkları için mi?"

"Korkarım öyle," Remus itiraf etti. "Ve korkarım sizden bu bilgiyi ne olursa olsun hiç kimse ile paylaşmamanı istemek zorundayım."

Nedeni açıklamak zorunda değildi. Hepsi Severus'un onlara hayatıyla güvendiğini biliyordu - Niçin olduğunu anlamasalar bile. Gerçekten anlamıyorum diye Remus kendine itiraf etti. Sadece yapılması gerektiğini biliyordum ve Severus doğru olduğuna inanıyordu. Ve öyleydi. İçten içe ikisi de bunun böyle olduğunu biliyordu. Bu ikisini de öldürse bile.

* * *

Ellerine, soğuğa karşı cebine koyarken Sirius, James'in yanında terk edilmiş Muggle parkında gezindi. Kar, her iki büyücünün de üzerine ikisinin de silkelemek için acele etmediği ince beyaz bir tabaka serperek kararsızca yağıyordu. Bu onlara - geçici olarak- olmak için rol yaptıkları Muggle'lar gibi görünmelerine yardım etti.

"Sadece eğlence için, kimle dalga geçebileceğimizi görmek için Muggle meyhanelerine gittiğimiz zamanları hatırlıyor musun?" dedi James hüzünlü bir şekilde, hemen hemen Sirius'un aklını okuyarak.

"Evet, ne günlerdi." Onlara yüzyıllar önce gibi görünen günlerdi.

"Bunu bu şekilde söyleme," dedi James birden, sesi gergindi. "Beni yaşlı hissettiriyor."

Sirius gürültüyle soludu. "Bir yaşlıyız, Çatalak."

"O kadar değil, otuzumuzu yeni geçtik." Eski arkadaşı ona bir gülüş fırlattı ama Sirius birden boş hissetti. Karanlığı savuşturmak için yutkunmak zorunda kaldı.

"Yaşları saymak için yıllardan daha çok yol var, biliyorsun." Cehennemde harcanan on yıl gibi. Bunu düşünme. Sirius, James cevap verirken başını salladı.

"Biliyorum. Ve ben- "

"Bunu deme," diye durdurdu onu. "Bunu mahvetsem ve gelecek Karanlık Lord olsam da asla üzgünüm deme. Ben seçimimi yaptım." Sirius dik dik baktı. "Benim seçimim, James. Ve tam olarak aynı yolda yürümem, tam olarak aynı riskleri almam gerekse de yine aynısını yapardım."

"Bununla ilgili şaka bile yapma," zayıf bir cevaptı. "Sen asla öyle olmayacaksın-"

"Elbette, olmayacağım." Sirius bu kez çok daha fazla güven verecek biçimde James'i yeniden kesti. İkimiz de çok iyi yalancı olabileceğimi bilsek bile. "Bu sadece en kötü senaryo..."

"Bunu da söyleme," James fısıldadı.

"Özür dilerim." Özür boş gibi gözüktü ve bu yüzden konuyu değiştirdi. "Bu enteresan bir karşılaşma. Sanırım Umbridge, kapıda bizi dinliyordu."

James, gürültüyle soludu. "Yeni bir şey değil. Fakat Fudge bir dolaplar çeviriyor."

"Bu da yeni değil."

"Hayır, ancak bunun büyük bir şey olduğunu düşünüyorum," Sihir bakanı düşünceli bir şekilde cevapladı. "Onun şimdi oldukça iyi tanıyorum ve bunun farklı olduğuna eminim."

"Voldemort için Bakanlığa ihanet etmek gibi mi değişik yoksa kibar politikacı olarak mı değişik?" diye sordu Sirius.

"Politikacı."

"Ah. Güzel, rahatladım." Bir kahkaha attı. "Şimdi bunun senin problemin olduğunu biliyorum."

"Benim problemim mi?" James dayattı.

"Evet. Ben karanlık büyücülerle baş ediyorum, sen politikacılarla. Bunu not almadın mı?"

Ve James kahkahalarla güldü ki bu Sirius'un kulaklarına müzik gibiydi. Bu günlerde hayatında pek çok az gülüş vardı ve birisini güldürmek yaralarına teselli oluyordu. Şimdi, özgürce gülümseyebiliyordu ve arkadaşının alınmış bakışına kahkaha atabiliyordu.

Sirius'un yokluğundan beri yapılan ilk bölüm başkanları toplantısından dönüyorlardı ve diğerlerinin onu gördükleri için biraz şok oldukları açıktı. Büyücü dünyası, onun geri dönüşünü oldukça iyi bir biçimde yutmuştu; muhabirler hala onun kaçtığı şeyi veya saklanmak zorunda olduğu şeyi sormak eğilimindeydiler. Fakat genel olarak, çoğu insan Sirius'un yapmak zorunda olduğu şeyi yaptığını kabul etmişti. Bunun yanında bugünlerde iyi bir bakış, tüm gazetecileri kaçırmaya yetiyor, diye hoşnutsuz bir biçimde düşündü. Benimle gerçekten uğraşmak da istemiyorlar.

Fudge bile. Sirius'un kovulmasını teklif etti fakat diğerleri tarafından ortak bir şekilde oylama ile kabul edilmedi. Hepsi tabii ki efsanevi kahramanlarını arıyorlardı fakat Sirius sadece ağzını kapatmak ve onu yalnız bırakmalarını ve işini yapmasına izin vermelerini istiyordu. Fudge bile bunu anlıyor gibi görünüyordu ve Sirius bilgiyi ona vermek zorunda bile değildi.

Geçmişte, bunun çok kolay olduğunu düşünmüştü. James haklıydı, Fudge bir şeyler planlıyor olmalıydı.

"Peki ne düşünüyorsun?" Gülüşmeleri durduğunda sordu.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok. Sadece his, gerçekten..." James kaşlarını çattı. "Keşke Remus burada olsaydı. Belki bir şeyler hissederdi ama oldukça meşgul."

"Belki onu Hogwarts'tan birkaç günlüğüne koparabilirsin," diye önerdi Sirius.

"Belki. O zamana dek idare edeceğim. Bu o kibar alçak ile başa çıkamayacağım anlamına gelmiyor."

"Ve onun zehirli mantarını unutma. Onunla da başa çıkmak zorundasın."

James gözlerini devirmeye çalıştı ama çabası gülüşe döndü. "Ama o kadın bir kurbağa!" diye itiraz etti.

Sirius sırıttı. "Vrak."

* * *

Tıpkı birçok su damlacığı gibi Hogwarts ekspresinden damla damlaya, gülerek, şakalaşarak ve geri dönmekten memnun bir şekilde birer birer geldiler. Remus öğrencilerin tam sayısını kalbiyle biliyordu, her ismi, her yüzü biliyordu ve Merlin aşkına, onlarla karanlıkla, tehlikelerle yüz yüze geldikleri için ve döndükleri için çok gurur duyuyordu. İçinden büyüyerek ve acı vererek yükselen önsezi hissi yoğun olsa bile. Remus sayının aynı kalmayacağını ve bir veya iki ay içinde bu yüzlerin bazılarının gideceğini bilerek de olsa onları görmekten memnundu.

Remus acıyla yutkundu, öğretmenliğin koruyucu doğasını zorladı. Lord Voldemort, öğrenciler onun duvarlarının arkasında olsun olmasın Hogwarts'a saldıracaktı ve o Voldemort'un bunu tatil sırasında yapmasını umuyordu. Noel'de bir saldırı, Karanlık Lord için biraz klişe olsa da uygun olurdu. Bu daha önceden yapılmıştı. Yine de hala onları - şu saniyede bile - eve geri yollayabilir, hatta gelmelerine engel olabilirdi. Her aklı başında müdür, böyle yapardı. Yönetim kurulu bile okulu kapatması için baskı yapıyordu, çocukları güvende tutması için.

Fakat üzücü gerçek çok daha karışıktı. Çoğu öğrenci Hogwarts'ta daha güvendeydi, özelliklede Muggle doğumlular ve yarım kanlar. Ölüm Yiyenler, evlerine ve ailelerine saldırdıkları zaman daha yüksek ölme olasılıkları vardı. Tabi ki Ölüm Yiyenlerin çocukları her yerde güvendeydi ama çoğu öğrenci Hogwarts'ta çok daha iyiydi. Burada belki bazıları ölebilir. Remus ruhsuz bir yüzle düşündü. Ama ayrılırlarsa çoğu ölür.

Tek son bakış.

Onun ilk atsız at arabasının içinden izlediğini bilmiyorlardı ve Remus, bunun gizli kalmasını istiyordu. Sadece bir Profesör olduğu ve öğrencilerinin her zaman erişebileceği kadar yakın olduğu zamanlargeride kalmıştı. Sorumlulukları şimdi daha büyüktü, ama mesafesi de daha büyüktü ve Remus daha genç bazı öğrencileri özellikle son zamanlarda korkuttuğunu biliyordu. Görme gücü, onu en iyi zaman da bile tahmin edilemez ve dikkatsiz yapıyordu.

Hemen hemen işaretle-

_Ormanda çocuklar koşuyordu. Koşuyordu. Yanlış yola doğru koşuyordu. - ama bir şekilde doğru yol. Cesaret, yetişkinler ile sınırlı değildi._

_Trelavney konuşuyordu, gözleri arkaya dönüktü ve kan bir yanağından aşağı akıyordu._

_Voldemort kelimeler üzerinde kafa yorarak bir kağıt parçasına tanıdık el yazısıyla bir şeyler karalıyordu._

_Sesi yumuşaktı ve mırıldanırken yalnızdı:_

_"Karanlık, masum gözleri karartırken..."_

Gerçeklik geri geldi. Bu kelimeleri biliyordu! Remus birden hemen hemen unutulan bir zafer dalgası hissetti. Ama sonra gözleri Weasley'ler ve Harry Potter tarafından kuşatılan üzgün Hermione Granger'ın üzerinde durdu. Ve öngörüler onu bir kez daha alıp götürdü.

_Daha büyük ya da daha bilge bir Hermione Granger, bacak bacak üstüne atmış bir şekilde ağzında bir şekerle oturuyordu. Ron Weasley ve Harry Potter, hayal kırıklığıyla birbirlerine satranç parçaları atarken ve diğer Weasley çocukları kahkaha atarken kız, gülümsüyordu. Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley'nin yanına - ki kesinlikle kız daha büyüktü - oturmuştu ve kız, uzun kırmızı saçlarındaki dolaşıklığı çözüyordu. Lee, Fred ve George bakmazken onlara sürekli bilyeler atıyordu._

Lee Jordan?

_Gryffindor ortak salonu sıcaktı; ateş köşede çatırdıyordu ve büyülenmiş kâğıt, havada, kanepe üzerinde tur atarak uçuyordu. Günlük - olağan - gülüşmeler ve çalışmalar, Hermione bazı denemeleri veya başka şeyleri hatırlatmak için ağzını açıyordu çünkü eğer bunu yapmazlarsa S.B.D'yi geçemezlerdi._

Şırak.

At arabası hareket ediyordu. Ve başı fırıl fırıl dönerken gerçekler, Remus'un etrafını kuşattı. Başka bir dönem başlıyordu; sorumlulukları vardı şimdi. Sessizce kendi kendine iç geçirerek ve garip gücü üstünde daha fazla kontrol sahibi olmayı dileyerek, umutsuzca sadece bir kez daha bakmayı isteyerek geri oturdu. Sahne çok tanıdık ve çok farklıydı... Bu ona geçmişte bir zamanı hatırlattı, bir ömür önceki zamanı. Dört çocuk da bir zamanlar böyle gülmüştü fakat onların masumiyeti, savaş tarafından çalınmıştı.

Ve bunu geri getirmek için sadece tek bir yol var, dedi aniden Remus kendi kendine sert bir şekilde. Asla bir savaşçı olmamıştı ve olmayı dilememişti. Her zaman savunma büyülerinde saldırı büyülerinden daha iyi olmuştu ve olmak istemişti. Fakat içindeki kurt birden saldırmak istedi ve hayatında ilk kez, içindeki insan, kurtu bastırmak istemedi.

Neredeyse, diye kurt içgüdüsünü teselli etti. Zaman neredeyse geldi. Kahkahalar arkasından geldi ve Remus kendi kendine başını salladı.

Neredeyse.

_Çeviren: holy_solemn_


	10. Bölüm 9: Sadakat ve Güven

Dokuzuncu Bölüm: Sadakat ve Güven

Geriye dönüp baktığında, onların saygılarını tekrar kazanmak istiyorsa, yapabileceği tek şey buydu. Güven duygusu istemiyordu bu insanlardan, yüz üstü bıraktığı insanlardan (ki aynı şeyin gerçekleşmesi hala mümkündü) ama saygıya ihtiyacı vardı. Onun hakkında gerçekten ne düşündüklerine bakmaksızın, Sirius'un, Seherbazların onu izlemesine ihtiyacı vardı. Bu yüzden onlara yolunu, ne yapmaya niyetlendiğini anlatmıştı, geceleri kendi kendine yapması için söz verdiği şeyi anlatmıştı. O ne yaptıysa, ben de yapacağım dedi kendi kendine sakince. Tom Riddle'ın yürüdüğü yolda yürüyeceğim. Lord Voldemort olacağım - ama kendimi kaybetmeyeceğim

Belki de ilk kez, bu sözleri anlamını anlayarak söyleyebiliyordu. Bir mucize olmuştu ve bu yirmi iki yıl önce olan mucizeye çok benziyordu: dört arkadaş, hatta kardeş, birbirine bağlanmış ve ayrılmayacak. Onun düşmesine izin vermeyeceklerdi ve Sirius bunu biliyordu. Tek dileği onları işinin dışında bırakmamayı unutmamaktı.

Genel olarak Seherbazlar, haberleri adilce karşılamışlardı. Onun umduğundan daha iyi, hatta Sirius hala sıklıkla o ilginç ve yarı-korkak bakışlarla karşı karşıyaydı. Birçoğu sanki ona aldığı risklerden dolayı hayran kalıyormuş gibi görünüyordu, diğerleri ise onun nasıl birisi olduğunu anlıyordu. Ama o kendisiyle ilgili şeyleri anlatmayı, Hermione Granger ve Bill Weasley ile beraber Avalon'a geldiği birkaç saatten beri bırakmıştı. Ve ortada söylenecek bir söz de yoktu.

Yaklaşık bir haftalık zaman boyunca, Sirius'un onu korumak için mücadele etmesinden bile nefret etmesine rağmen, Sirius adanın savunmaları güçlendirmişti. Avalon karanlığı kucaklamamıştı ve kucaklayamazdı da. O daima Işığın Adası olacaktı. Umutların, hayallerin adasıydı.

Aklına gelen düşünce yüzünü buruşturmasına neden oldu. Umut. Bunu hissetmesine uzun zamandır izin vermiyordu, şimdi ise bu duygu sanki bulaşıcı gibiydi. Arkadaşlarına onu tekrar ortaya çıkardıkları için lanet ediyordu, onu umursadıkları için. Buna izin verdiği için kendisine lanet ediyordu- ama sonunda Voldemort ile kendisi arasındaki çizgiyi görmeye başlamıştı. Aralarındaki farkı. Ufak bir şans onların kazanmasını, hatta bu savaş sonrasında hayatta kalmalarını sağlayabilirdi. O kadar uzun zamandır savaşıyordu ki artık gerçekten bir sonun mümkün olabileceğine inanamıyordu. Hala-

"Sirius?" Alice Longbottom'un sesi. Sanki ona dokunmaya cesaret edemiyor gibi, eli omuz hizasındaydı.

Düşlerinden sıçradı. "Evet?"

"Düşünüyordum. Dünkü toplantı hakkında..." Dudaklarını ısırdı ve kaşlarını kaldırarak, "Fudge nerede kaldığını öğrenmek için çok fazla hevesli gibiydi."

"Ve benden tamamen kurtulmak için çok daha fazla hevesliydi."

Alice kafasını salladı. "Ben öyle olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sonuçta, bence senin hayatta kalmanı istiyor-şimdilik."

"Ne diyorsun?" Sirius ona bakınca, endişenin yüzünde oluşturduğu çizgileri ilk kez fark etti ve kendini suçlu hissetti.

"Bence Fudge'ın istediği... Peki, tam olarak ne istediğinden emin değilim, ama seninle bir şeyler yapmak istiyor," diye tekrar etti. "Burada olmadığın tüm zaman boyunca, seherbazları ezdi. Nereye gittiğini biliyor olduğumuza inanmıştı ve seni koruduğumuza."

"Koruyor musunuz?"

"Biraz," diye kabul etti yardımcısı. "Hazır olduğunda geri geleceğini biliyorduk."

Sirius kahkaha attı. "Bunu ben bile bilmiyordum. Emin değildim."

"Biz biliyorduk." Alice sadece gülümsedi. "Şimdi bırakamayacak kadar çok savaştın." Sesi kulaklarında bilinçsizce yankılandı. "Veya bunun sonunu görecek kadar, ufkun ötesinde bir yerlerde."

"Evet!" Kendisinin bile neredeyse duyamayacağı bir şekilde fısıldadı. "Bir yerlerde. Bir gün." Bir Şekilde.

_"Ne kadar devam edeceksin, Sirius?" yumuşak ses kulağına fısıldadı. "Her anına ben hâkimken, karşı koymaya ne gerek var?"_

_Cevap vermedi, veremedi. Cevap vermek istemiyordu ve ikisi de bunun nedenini biliyorlardı._

_"Öldüğünü sanıyorlar," diye devam etti Voldemort. "Niye böyle yapmayalım ki? Niye pes edip, ölmüyorsun? Acına son vermiyorsun?"_

_Yeniden, sustu, başı dönmüş bir şekilde tavana bakıyordu, ardından gözyaşlarının akmaması için gözlerini kapattı. Gözünün önünde üç çehre vardı, o zaman, oldukça açık bir biçimde, sekiz yıl boyunca geçmişte kalmıştı ve yine yaşıyordu. Ama gözlerini açtığında yok oluyorlardı, kemikli solgun görünüşlü bir yüzdeki parlak kırmızı gözler alıyordu yerlerini. Voldemort'un ifadesi neredeyse merhametliydi._

_"Ama ikimiz de biliyoruz ki yapmayacaksın, değil mi, eski dostum?" dedi yumuşak bir şekilde. "Durumunun güzelliği ve trajikliği de bu zaten, pes etmemen. Asla etmeyeceksin. Aslında birbirimize çok benziyoruz."_

_Yumuşak bir gülüş._

_"Ve önerimin neden hala kaldığını merak ediyorsun."_

Yeniden gerçeğe döndü.

Omurgasından aşağıya belirli belirsiz bir şekilde bir ürperti indi, tıpkı okyanusun sıcaklığını küçük ayak parmağıyla test eden bir çocuğun hissettiği gibi.

_Orada mısın?_

Kalp atışı, ardından aynı anda sürpriz bir cevap...

_Orada mısın?_

Ve hala kimin kimi çağırdığını bilmiyordu.

* * *

"Bunu görmelisin," diye tekrar etti Ron, Harry ve Hermione'yi merdivenlerden aşağıya ve kalenin ön kapılarına doğru çekerek. Birçok pencere vardı, tabi ki, ama Ron her zaman işleri zor yoldan yapandı. "Hadi!"

"Geliyoruz, Ron," diye cevapladı Hermione, sesi oldukça sevimsiz geliyordu. "Bizi sürüklemene gerek yok."

"Tabi ki, var." Ron ona dik dik baktı.

Kendisine rağmen, Harry sırıttı. "Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun? Ginny ile gayet kusursuz bir satranç oyununda-"

"Ne de olsa kaybedecektin," diye bilgilendirdi en iyi arkadaşı. "Ayrıca, bu çok daha iyi..."

"Ya öyle, ama neden?" diye sordu Hermione. "Bu sadece bir fırtına..."

Tabi ki, Ron Weasley'nin neredeyse yıldırımlı havalara taptığını dikkate alırsanız, şu anda diğer ikisini dışarı sürüklemeleri çok normaldi. Hatta Fred ve George'un oynamak istemediği kadar kötü havalarda bile Quidditch oynamaya meraklıydı. Onu Çatlak diye çağırırlardı ve Harry onlara (zaman zaman) katılıyordu.

"Bu," diye tekrar etti Ron, kapıları açarak, "sadece bir fırtına değil. Bakın!"

Siyah ve grinin farklı tonları gökyüzünde dönüyordu, iki üç saniyede bir şimşek gökyüzünü aydınlatıyordu. Ağaçlar rüzgârla bir o yana bir bu yana savruluyorlardı, Harry onların neredeyse köklerinden sökülüp semaya ulaşacaklarını düşündü. Bulutlar özellikle alçaktı, özellikle karanlıktı ve olağanüstü derecede hızlı hareket ediyorlardı. Tüm bunlara rağmen yağmur yağmıyordu. Bir tek damla bile.

"Bir şeyler dönüyor," diye fısıldadı Hermione, tam da Harry "Bu doğal bir fırtına değil," derken.

Ron başını salladı ama hemen ciddileşti. "Gökyüzünde sihir var. Hissediyorsunuz değil mi?"

"Birilerine söylemeliyiz," dedi Hermione ve acilen dönüp koşmaya başladı.

"Ben zaten söyledim," dedi Ron asık bir suratla. "Profesör Sprout bana endişe etmememi söyledi ama Profesör Shacklebolt dinledi. Müdür'ün odasına gitti sanırım."

Henüz iki kısa hafta önce Hogwarts'a gelmiş olmasına rağmen, onların favori Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmeni olmuştu Kingsley Shacklebolt. Slytherinler bile ondan tekin olmayan ve trajik Profesör Fletcher'dan ettiklerinden daha az nefret ediyor gibi duruyorlardı, hatta Malfoy bile ona karşı gelmeye cüret edemiyordu.

Shacklebolt'un kara gözleri ve kayıp kolu, sanki sağ kaldığı savaşlardan kalma vasiyet gibi duruyordu. Ve o asasını sol koluyla tutarken ona gülmeye cesaret edebilecek bir öğrenci de yoktu. Her iki günde bir sınıfa yeni sağ koluyla gelir- birçok şifacı çalışmasına rağmen Kaçaklar, hiçbirinin ona, tam olarak uymadığını fark etmişti. Tek kollu olmasına rağmen, hiç kimse Profesör Shacklebolt'a saygısız davranamazdı.

"Bu da ne?" diye sordu aniden Ron, Harry'yi dürterek.

"Ne?"

"Orada!" diye gösterdi Hermione.

Yasak Orman'ın içlerinde biran için gölgelerin hareket ettiklerini gördüler. Harry yaklaşık bir yıl önce gerçekleşen devlerin saldırısını hatırladı, ama içgüdüsel olarak bunun onun gibi olmayacağını biliyordu. Voldemort, aynı şeyi ikinciye denemezdi. Değil mi?

"O da ne öyle?" diye fısıldadı Ron.

"Bilmiyorum," diye tekrar etti Hermione, gözlerini kısarak bakmayı sürdürdü. Harry de bakarken omzunun üstünde bir el hissetti ve sıçradı.

"Siz üçünüz, içeri girme zamanı geldi," diye gürledi Profesör Shacklebolt.

"Profesör, orada bir şeyler var," diye itiraz etti Hermione.

"Biliyoruz, Miss Granger. Şimdi içeri girin."

* * *

"Bill?"

Aniden kolunu tuttu ve onu sandalyesinden sürükleyerek odanın dışına çekti. O ve Tonks sakince kütüphanede oturmuş Sınıf 4905 için başvuruları inceliyorlardı ama birden bir şeyler olmuştu. Bu Bill'in genç öğrencisinin onu işten başka ilginç bir şeylere ilk sürükleyişi değildi ve camdan dışarı bakana kadar ona kızgın biçimde baktı. Tonks gökyüzünü işaret ediyordu.

Karanlıktı.

"Tekrar olamaz," diye tısladı Bill. Aklından hemen kimlerin Avalon'da olup olmadığını geçirdi. En önemli kişi, Sirius orada değildi, bunun anlamı da bu sefer Karanlık Lord geldiğinde bir mucize eseri onları koruyacak, sırtlarını dayayacak birisi yoktu. Kısa bir an için, Bill kafasının içinde Uçuç Şebekesi ile Seherbazların başını çağırmayı düşündü ama hemen kararından vazgeçti. Sirius, Voldemort karşısında iyi olabilirdi ama onu böyle bir ateşe atmak... Onların dünyasının tek umudunu buna bulaştırmayacaktı.

"Bu da ne?" diye sordu Tonks. "Neler oluyor? Bu normal bir fırtına değil."

Merlin aşkına anlamıştı ve bu çok iyiydi; Bill'in açıklamaya zamanı yoktu. "Karanlık," diye soludu, şimdi o onun kolunu tutmuş, kütüphane dışına doğru çekiştiriyordu. "Saldırı geliyor."

Muhtemelen, yanılıyor olabilirim. Avalon karanlığı çok farklı şekillerde karşılayabilirdi, ama Bill'in gökyüzünü böyle gördüğü tek an Voldemort'un önceki saldırısıydı. Her nasılsa, bunun başka bir şey olabileceğini düşünemiyordu.

"Lanet olsun."

"Kesinlikle katılıyorum," Bill koşmayı bıraktı. Asasını çıkartarak alarmların çalmalarını sağladı. Aniden yüksek bir alarm sesi adayı doldurdu ve Seherbazlar, acilen yerlerini aldılar.

İlk atak sürpriz bir biçimde gelmişti, ama Seherbazlar bunun tekrar olmayacağına yemin etmişlerdi. Bill gülerek yaptıkları hazırlıkları hatırladı "Savaş Stratejilerini", sadece babasının ve Muggledoğumluların buna başvuracağını düşündü. Şimdi herkes yerlerini almıştı ve hepsi nasıl savaşmaya ihtiyaçları olduğunu biliyordu. Voldemort onları bir daha köşeye sıkıştıramayacaktı, tüm sorumluluğu onları savunan olağanüstü bir adama bıraktıramayacaktı. Sirius'un taşıyacağı yeteri kadar acısı vardı.

"Yeni Fransız öğrencileri!" diye bağırdı aniden Tonks ve Bill'in olduğu yerde kalmasına neden oldu.

"Kahre-" kendini kontrol altına aldı. "Gidelim."

Yeni seherbaz adayları (Laçenne Sözleşmesinde geçen, Sınıf 4905'e kayıt olmak isteyen öğrenciler) daha bu sabah gelmişlerdi ve nereye gidebilecekleri ya da ne yapabilecekleri hakkında hiçbir fikirleri yoktu. Birçoğu basit savunmadan fazlasını bilmiyordu ve onlara bir çarpışmada sorumluluk yüklenemezdi. İlk kez olmamakla beraber, Bill hızlı düşünme yeteneğine minnettardı. Tonks bir öğretmenin isteyeceği her şeyi yapabilecek bir öğrenciydi, yine de oldukça sakar ve ilginç bir kişiydi.

"Lanet olsun!"

Birden yere yıkıldı, ayağa bir şeye (kendi sol ayağına) takılmıştı, kısa bir zaman için sövdükten sonra. Bill patinaj yaparak onun yanına döndü ve kolundan tutup tekrar onu çekti.

"Teşekkürler," diye mırıldandı Tonks, yüzü kızarmıştı.

Bill'in uyarı zili hala çalmaktaydı, herkesi ayağa kaldırmıştı ve adaya hayat getirmişti. Alice Longbottom'un verdiği emirlerinin sesini duyabiliyordu ve Frank'in gürleyen sesi onunkini bastırıyordu, ama Tonks köşeyi dönmüştü ve Bill de onu izliyordu. Bu öğrenciler zayıf noktaydılar. Eğer kaçmaya çalışırlarsa, kendilerini yaralayacaklardı... ve onların hataları Ölüm Yiyenlere istedikleri açığı verecekti.

Seherbaza verilen ilk dersti bu. Bir açık ve ardından süpürgenden atılırsın ve düşersin. Bill o açığı kapamalıydı, yoksa Avalon'un tüm savunması un ufak olabilirdi ve Karanlık Lord ikinci bir Azkaban'a sahip olabilirdi.

* * *

James yerine oturdu, sonunda masasına oturduğunda onu mutu edecek bir şeyler vardı. Bütün o kağıt yığını gitmişti: incele, anlaşma yap, ya da bak bakalım kimin daha iyi fikirleri var. Önemli olan ise, her nasılsa, bitmişti, anlaşma yapılmıştı. Bütün o iş yığını ile başa çıkabileceğine ihtimal vermiyordu ama aylardır ilk kez rahat bir nefes almıştı.

"Sanı-" diye fısıldamaya başladı, cübbesini giyerken- şans eseri arkasını döndü ve kapının yanındaki sandalyeyi gördü - dans etmeye başlamıştı "Hah?"

Kafası karışmıştı, düşüncelerini toparladı ve sandalyesini köşedeki sıraya doğru savurdu. Küfretti, "Of!".

Sonunda cüppesini aldı ve lanet okuyarak odasındaki dağınıklıkları topladı. Bir yandan kaşlarını çatarak bir yandan da merakla dağınıklığı kazdı, sonra aniden odada yankılanan "tik-tak" sesiyle ürktü. Tik - Tak, Tik- Tak! Kendini kaybetmişçesine, elini iç cebindeki saate götürdü ve altın saati çıkardı.

Aylar önce, Dumbledore, bu saati ilişiğindeki bir mektupla ona göndermişti. James ona baktığı iki anda da sadece "RİSK"i gösterdiğine şahit olmuştu. Ona baktığı üçüncü zaman ise, Diagon Yolu'na yapılan saldırının olduğu gündü. Ama şimdi - şimdi Tehlike'yi gösteriyordu ki daha önce en kötü anda bile bu olmamıştı, bir ilkti. Dünya daha ayarına oturmamıştı bile, ama bir şeyler berbat gidiyor olmalıydı. Omurgasından aşağıya bir soğukluk indi. Bir yerlerde bir sorun vardı ve o nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Kısa bir saniye içinde elini hemen Uçuç Tozuna uzattı ve aldığı bir avuç tozu, önündeki sandalyeye rağmen şömineye savurdu. "Molly Weasley!" diye bağırdı, evde olması için dua ederek.

"Evet?" diye yanıtladı Molly aniden, ama James'in rahatlamaya zamanı yoktu.

"Gardiyan Projesi!" diye hırladı. "Neler olduğunu söyle bana!"

Şansına Molly ona bu konuyu nereden bildiğini sormadı, ya da neden bahsettiğini sormadı. Cevap bile vermedi; aniden kafası alevlerin içinde kayboldu ve James onun kaybolduktan sonra Kovuk'ta Uçuç tozu kullanmak üzere olduğunu gördü. Birkaç saniye sonra geri döndü.

"Burada hiçbir şey yok," diye yanıtladı Molly. Hala James'e bakmıyordu; gözler Londra'nın haritasına odaklanmıştı. "Hiçbir şey, hatta Bakanlık bile gayet sa-"

"Bu imkânsız!" diye kesti James hızla, bir yandan sol elindeki saate bakarak. Eklem yerleri beyazlaşmıştı. "Bir şeylerin olduğunu biliyordum, tehlikeli bir şeylerin - Gardiyan Projesi'nde gösterilen bir yer olmalı. Tehlike, Molly!"

Sanki kafasında tartıyormuş gibi baktı Molly, ardından yüzünde büyük bir korkuyla sordu. "Sirius? Sirius'la alakalı olabilir mi?"

"Hayır! Hayır!" James bir saniye bile düşünmeden eline aldığı Uçuç tozu'nu şömineye attı ve Molly Weasley kaybolurken "Sirius Black?" diye bağırdı.

Korkutucu birkaç saniye içinde saatin tik-takları hızlandı ve daha yüksek hala geldi. Lily'nin hala onunla irtibata geçmemesine şaşırmıştı, ama bu çok kritik bir andı. Eğer Sirius'a bir şey olduysa... Aniden, kapkara saçlı mavi gözlü bir yüz alevlerin arasında belirdi, ifadesi biraz garip olsa da tamamen sağlıklıydı.

"Evet?"

James bir an şoktan çıkamadı. "İyisin," diyebildi çatlak bir sesle.

"Ne oldu?" diye hırladı Sirius kaşlarını çatarak.

"Bilmiyorum - Dumbledore'un saati aniden çıldırdı, tehlike'yi gösteriyor ve herhangi bir yerde olabilir." diye yanıtladı James nefes bile almadan, tekrar on beşindeymiş gibi korkmuş hissediyordu. "Ama Londra'da değil-"

"Orada olacağım," diye kesti Sirius ve başı alevlerin arasında kayboldu.

Ama James korkuyla yutkundu. Nasılsa, zaten geç kalmış olduklarını düşünüyordu.

* * *

"Gitmeliyim, Julia"

Üzgün bir sırıtış suratına yerleşti. "Anlıyorum."

Ani bir istekle, Sirius onu kendine çekti ve öptü - orada Çatlak Kazan'daki gizli bir odadaydılar, kılık değiştirmişlerdi ve meraklı gözlerden uzaktaydılar. Onu tekrar görebilmek için çok beklemişti, ona her şey için teşekkür edebilmek için. Ayrıca, Julia, bir açıklamayı hak ediyordu; ondan herhangi bir insandan olduğu kadar uzak kalmaya çalışmıştı ve bir insan gibi davranmamaya çalıştığında bile, Sirius onu seviyordu. Onu, yedinci sınıftan beri delicesine seviyordu ve eğer zaman, uzaklık ve bir savaşın farklı taraflarında olmak onları ayıramadıysa, onu kendisinden uzak tutacak bir şey bilmiyordu. Ya da kadın böyle söylüyordu ve Sirius ona inanıyordu.

Julia'nın yanında olmak ise son parçaydı. Onun gözlerinin içine bakmak Sirius'un anlamasını sağlıyordu, Peter'in, James'in ve Remus'un ona söylediği şeyi anlamasını sağlıyordu. Onu Voldemort'tan farklı yapan kalbiydi, sevebilme yeteneğiydi ve kendini bile isteyerek başkaları için feda etme kararıydı. Ve Julia, ona arkadaşlarının bile öneremeyeceği bir şeyi önermişti: Gelecek. Onu tekrar görmek Sirius'un hayaller kurmasına yetmişti, artık Alice'in ona gün içinde dediği sözler doğru gibi geliyordu. Bir son olmalıydı, fırtınanın içinde bir son.

Ama fırtına artık o kadar da uzak değil gibi görünüyordu, Julia'nın yanında değil. Bu sayede konuşmuşlar şakalaşmışlar hatta bazen fısıldaşıp, gelecek iki yılda neler olabileceğini merak ederek gülmüşlerdi. Harika bir duyguydu, gerçekten, sanki içinden sökülmüş bir yeteneğin geri gelmesiydi, tekrar umut etmek ve hayal kurabilmek. Birkaç saatliğine bu rüyanın içinde kaybolmuşlardı ve Sirius tuhaf bir şekilde huzurlu hissediyordu. Bu saatlere çok fazla ihtiyacı olacağını biliyordu.

"Seni seviyorum," diye fısıldadı Julia, onun gülümsemesini sağladı.

"Ve ben de seni, " diye yanıtladı Sirius, bir dakika daha oyalanarak. Bazen öyle zamanlar oluyordu ki lanet olası dünyanın birkaç saniye beklemesini istiyordu. Şimdiki gibi - birkaç dakika...

"Sana güvende olmanı istemeyeceğim, ama geri gelip gelmeni istiyorum," diye devam etti Julia.

"Geleceğim," dedi Sirius gülümseyerek. "Söz veriyorum."

* * *

Yapay bulutlar bu sabah da gökyüzünü doldurmuştu. Öğrencilerin çoğu bunun canavar gibi bir fırtına olduğunu düşünüyordu ama Remus farklı olduğunu biliyordu. Zamanı gelmişti ve bu fırtına Kaynağın işiydi, onu korumak için.

Karanlıkla yüzleşme zamanı, Aylak, dedi kendi kendine. Hazır mısın? Tabi ki, hayır! İnsan formu asla olamazdı. O zaman bir kurt olarak. Bir kez için, ruhunun diğer parçası onun için rahatlatıcıydı. Kurt bunu kaldırabilirdi ama insan asla.

Açık bir pencerenin önünde duruyordu, derin bir nefes aldı ve bıraktı. Kağıtlar ofisinde oradan oraya uçuyordu ve perdeler rüzgarın eşliğinde dans ediyordu. Rüzgârın soğukluğundan herhangi bir şeyden olabileceği kadar ürperdi, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde korkmuyordu. Tüm hazırlıklar yapılmıştı. Tüm emirler verilmişti. Öğrenciler Büyük Salon'da, neredeyse tüm Profesörler'in gözetiminde kilitli kalacaklardı, isteyen öğretmenler savaşacaklardı, Remus'un onları hazır kıldığı oranda hazırdılar. Herkes eğer defans çökerse ne yapacağını biliyordu.

Hala kapalı kapıların ardından neler olduğunu araştırıyorlardı. Hogwarts'ı test ediyorlardı, onu test ediyorlardı ve efendilerinin gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Bu kez o da gelecekti, Remus biliyordu, çünkü bu son saldırıydı. Voldemort, Büyücülük Dünya'sının diğer bütün ikonlarını yok etmişti; Hogwarts ise onun karanlığı karşısında ışığın ayakta kalan son kalesiydi.

Dilerim her zaman da öyle kalır, diye geçirdi içinden Remus. Ama her şey, en iyileri bile, sonlara mahkûmdur. Sirius ne demişti? Bırak, karanlık gelsin.

"O, burada," dedi sakin bir ses arkasından.

"O halde yakında?" diye fısıldadı, kendini savunmaya çekerek, Severus'un kilitli kapıdan içeri girdiğini duymamıştı.

"Evet."

"Peki, o zaman. Umarım her şey olması gerekenden daha iyi olur," dedi Remus kendini gülümsemeye zorlayarak.

"Bunu söyleme," diye uyardı Severus. Müdür'ün, Severus'un yüz ifadesini çözmek için omzunun üstünden dönüp ona bakmasına gerek yoktu. O burayı seviyordu, Severus Snape de seviyordu.

Remus'un sevgisi onunkine erişememişti bile belki de, ya da Müdür, Kaynağa girene kadar erişememişti. Farklı yollardan da olsa, bu okul onlar adına yeni birer başlangıç demekti, gerçek bir yuva demekti ve koşulsuz sevgi demekti.

Hogwarts ve Albus Dumbledore, onlara başka bir yerde bulamayacakları şansları sunmuştu, ama ikisi de Hogwarts'ı Dumbledore'un yaptıklarından daha çok seviyorlardı. Sanki Hogwarts ile alakalı başka bir şey vardı, sanki nerede öğretiyorsan orada öğreniyorsun ve kavrıyormuşsun gibi... Snape, her nasılsa, daha sözlere başlamadan anlamıştı.

"Söylenecek başka ne var ki?" diye fısıldadı Remus. "Neyin gelmek üzere olduğunu ikimizde biliyoruz. Bugün bir kazanan olmayacak." Yavaşça yutkundu, özür dilercesine omuz silkti. "Hogwarts için değil!"

"Hayır, Hogwarts için değil."

Söylenemeyen sözler: Ve ikimizde neyin geldiğini biliyoruz, ama bırak biraz daha öyle değilmiş gibi yapalım. Şimşek odanın içini aydınlatarak çaktı.

Bir dakika sonra, yıldırımlar gökyüzünü aydınlattı, neredeyse bulutsuz bir sabah gibi, o kadar parlak ve güzel bir sabah gibi. Saat neredeyse öğleden sonra beşti şuanda, ama gökyüzü bu parlamalar dışında kapkaraydı ve Remus, Ölüm Yiyenlerin artık hareket etmediğini gördü. Artık bir figür etrafında toplanmışlardı ve Remus'un onun kim olduğunu bilmesi için kurt güdülerini kullanmasına gerek yoktu.

"İşte orada," diye fısıldadı Remus.

Snape tek kelime etmeden onun yanına geldi ve bakışlarını takip etti. Birlikte Voldemort'un Ölüm Yiyenlerine emir vermelerini izlediler. Remus, Snape'in kolunda işareti yanıyor mu diye merak ediyordu. Kesinlikle, Lordu, onu yanına istiyordu, itaatini ve olaylara katılımını görmek istiyordu. Ama bundan konuşmadılar. Bazı şeylerin konuşulmaya ihtiyacı yoktu.

Kurtadam ve safkan orada uzun bir süre, okulun dışında olanları izleyerek durdular ve okulu korumak için yemin ettiler. Remus okula yeni gözlerle baktığını hissetti, ya da en eski olanlardan baktığını - bu kalenin güzelliklerini son kez gören birisi gibi. Kaynağın onun içinde uyandığını hissedebiliyordu, onun yükseldiğini ve savunmasının kırılmaya çalıştığını hissedebiliyordu. Ama bu çabalar yersizdi, hatta Voldemort bile anlamaya başlıyordu; Remus onun hareketsizliğindeki hayal kırıklığını görebiliyordu. Tek başına yürüyordu ve müritlerinin başarısızlığına kızıyordu.

Rüzgar, Ölüm Yiyenleri acımasızca kamçılayarak, kaleden uzaklaştırıyordu. Savunmalar kırılmayacaktı, çatlamayacaktı bile. Neredeyse on yıl önce Voldemort'u başarısızlığa uğrattığı zamanki gibi, ama o zamankinden biraz daha güçlü ve daha farkındaydı. Remus Lupin, asla Albus Dumbledore kadar büyük bir büyücü olamamıştı ama Kaynağın Gücü'nü kavramakta ondan daha ileri gitmişti. Bunun nedenini tam olarak bilmiyordu. Sadece bunun doğru olduğunu biliyordu.

Savunmanın o ayakta kaldıkça kırılmayacağını biliyordu. Voldemort da bunun farkına varmış gibiydi, geçen her saniye daha da öfkeleniyordu. Yaklaşık bir saat boyunca hiçbir etkisini görmeseler de defansı aşmaya çalıştılar. Bu kadar uzun süre, nasıl bir dakika gibi gelebilir? Yakında, Karanlık Lord taktik değiştirecekti.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve dışarıdaki gerilimi hissetti. Remus ancak o zaman Severus'un yüzündeki değişen bakışı hissetti, endişeli ve soluk. Diğer adamın yüzüne atılan bir bakış Remus'un konsantrasyonunu kırmaya yetmişti; kara gözlere endişe hücum etmişti.

"Sana ihanet etmek zorundayım," dedi Snape yavaşça.

"Biliyorum."

Severus geri çekilirken, Remus beklemediği kadar sakin hissetti. Şimşekler gökyüzünü doldururken, kurt tehlikeyi sezdi.

Zamanında arkasına dönebilirdi, ama bunu denemek için çok az sebep vardı.

Gümüş bıçak kaburgalarının arasına batmadan önce, ışık bıçaktan yansıdı, neredeyse omurgasına değecekti. Kendisine yardım etmeyeceğini bilmesine rağmen, Remus acıyla çığlık attı, kalenin temelini sallayan bir çığlık.

Ve savunma çöktü.

_Çeviren: fawkes13_


	11. Bölüm 10: Son Simge

Onuncu Bölüm: Son Simge

Snape kararlılıkla, neredeyse kimseye bakmadan, yürüyerek hızlıca öğretmenler girişinden çıktı. Yüzü, her zamankinden solgundu ve gözleri kısılıp binlerce mil öteye odaklanmıştı. Ayrıca cüppesinin derinlerinde, öğrencilerin göremeyeceği bir yerde gizlenen sol eli, bir yumruğa dönüşmüştü. Tüm Profesörler ona bakmak için döndü ve Shacklebolt'un koyu renk gözlerini öfke bürüdü.

"Seni piç," diye fısıldadı, sesinin normal tonu neredeyse hiç değişmeden. Gözlerine bakmayan biri için, öfkesini görmek imkansızdı.

Seherbaz ilerlerdi ve uzun adımlarıyla aradaki mesafeyi geçti. İçgüdüsel olarak öğrenciler, iki profesöre bakarak yoldan çekildiler. Snape yürümeyi kesmedi, Shacklebolt'a bakmayı da.

"O nerede?" diye sordu iri olan adam, müdür yardımcısının yolunu keserek. Omuzlarını dikleştirdi ve sakin, ama ölümcül bir şekilde bekledi.

Harry kalbinin boğazına sıçradığını hissetti. Remus hakkında mı konuşuyor? diye düşündü nahoş bir şekilde. Tüm öğrenciler Voldemort'un dışarıda olduğunu biliyordu ve Ölüm Yiyenlerin, okulu kuşattığını da, fakat Harry uzun zamandır Snape'in de bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu biliyordu-ebeveynleri, Remus ve diğerleri onun kendi taraflarında olduğunu iddia etse de. Ama ya değilse? Korku dolu mırıltılar Büyük Salonu doldurmaya başlıyordu.

Sonunda Snape durdu, gözleri Shacklebolt'a odaklanmıştı. "Size yardım edebileceği," dedi yavaşça, "bir yerde değil."

Shacklebolt'un gözleri genişledi ve uzun bir dakika boyunca, bir şey söylemekten aciz göründü. Herkesin düşündüğü kelimeyi söylemeden önce birkaç saniye geçti:

"Hain."

"Evet."

Snape'in yanıtı, Sinistra'nın bağırışında kayboldu -"Korumalar düştü!"

Shacklebolt, asasına insanüstü bir hızla ulaşarak, göz kamaştırıcı bir hızla hareket etti ama Snape daha hızlıydı ve aniden asası Seherbazın yüzüne çevrildi, burnundan sadece bir inç ötedeydi. Öğrencilerin nefeslerini tuttuğu sırada Harry, müdür yardımcısının asasını sol eliyle tuttuğunu fark etti ve bu ani hareketi, kıpkırmızı yanan ve sinirli Karanlık İşaret'i ortaya çıkarmıştı. Bazı öğrenciler çığlık attı. Çoğu Slytherin kıs kıs güldü.

"Ona yardım edemezsin, ama onlara yardım edebilirsin." Başının hareketiyle yağlı saçları uçuştu, tüm öğrenciler onun kimden bahsettiğini biliyordu. "Benden başka bir gün nefret edebilirsin, Shacklebolt. Beni başka bir zaman öldürürsün. Şimdi, öğrencileri dışarı çıkar," dedi. Seherbaza bir adım daha yaklaşıp, asasıyla uzakları göstererek ve gözlerinin içine bakarak. "Burası istila edilmeden önce çok az zamanın var. Kullan onu."

Ve sonra gitmişti, Shacklebolt donup kalmış ve eşsiz dakikaları harcarken, erken bastıran geceye doğru uzun adımlarla ilerlemişti. Hepsi donakalmıştı, ama sonunda Shacklebolt, artık neredeyse Profesör Snape kadar solgun olan Sinistra ile bakıştı. Acı, mimiklerini keskinleştirmişti. Kadın başını salladı.

Aniden kıdemli Seherbaz, harekete geçti. "Tüm öğrenciler, binalarınızın başkanlarını takip edin! Profesörler, belirlenen kaçış rotalarınızı takip edin!"

Shacklebolt, Profesörler bağırmaya başladığı sırada öne atıldı. Sinistra onun tam arkasındaydı, yavaşlaması ve aptalca bir şey yapmaması için çığlık atıyordu-bir patlama tüm kaleyi sarstı ve öğrenciler çığlık attı.

"Gryffindorlar!" diye bağırdı Profesör Tonks gürültünün arasında. O kaosta, bir anda çok kısa görünmüştü.

"Ravenclaw!" diye cikledi Flitwick, masanın üzerine çıkıp kollarını sallayarak.

"Hufflepufflar buraya!" diye böğürdü Sprout, Harry'nin ondan beklediğinden daha yüksek bir sesle.

Profesör Vector kafası karışmış bir kız yığının arasından zorla geçti. "Slytherinler, bana!"

Harry, Malfoy ve yaverlerinin onun arkasından gitmekte tereddüt ettiğini gördü, ama binanın çoğunluğu onu takip ediyordu. En azından Vector, onlardan biriydi... bina rekabeti zamanı değildi. Başka bir patlama daha oldu ve altlarındaki zemin sallandı. Pek de uzakta olmayan bir yerde, Lavender Brown çığlık attı ve Angelina Johnson düştü. Fred onu ayağa kaldırdı.

"Haydi!" Ron, Harry ve Hermione'yi yakaladı ve Gryffindorların arbedesinin içine sürükledi. Biraz sonra, hepsi bir kızıl saç deniziyle çevrelenmişlerdi ve Profesör Tonks bağırışların arasında duyulmak için mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı.

"Weasley, arkadakileri buraya getir!" diye bağırdı Percy'e. O da solgun ve korkmuş bir yüzle aptal aptal başını salladı, ama asası dışarıdaydı ve her yere bakınıyordu; saniyeler içinde kalabalığın arasından kendine yol açarak arkaya gitmiş ve öğrencilere Merlin adına acele etmelerini ve Profesör Tonks'u takip etmelerini söylüyordu.

"Beni takip edin!" Tonks el kol hareketleri yaparak ve Gryffindorlara Snape'in dakikalar önce kullandığı kapıdan önderlik ederek ilerledi. Tek tek sıralanmaya başladılar, bazıları itişip kakışıyordu, ama çoğunluk birlikte çalışıyordu.

"Kaçış rotaları yıllardır planlıydı," diye endişeli bir şekilde bilgilendirdi onları Hermione. "Onlar bir yangın veya saldırı durumda, yıllar öncesinden tasarlanmışlardı ve -"

"Güzel, Hermione," dedi George telaşlı bir şekilde, vahşice gibi etrafına bakınarak.

"O ne?" diye sordu Harry, ama lafı, kulakları sağır eden ve bir gök gürlemesiyle daha da genişleyen, şimdiye kadar ki en büyük patlamayla kesildi.

"İşte geliyorlar!" Shacklebolt'un gürleyen sesi her şeyi bastırdı, çığlık atan insanları bile. Harry kapıların içeriye doğru yıkıldığını görmek için tam zamanında döndü.

Şaklama!

Çığlıklar.

Profesör Trelavney üç kelime mırıldandı ve sonra bayılarak yere düştü.

Öğrenciler daha çabuk kaçabilmek için uğraşırken birbirlerini iteklediler. En azından, düşen bir çocuk ezilmekten, eli çabuk bir sınıf arkadaşı tarafından kurtarıldı.

Slytherinler bile korkmuş görünüyorlardı, ama Harry'nin bunu takdir edecek zamanı yoktu. Havayı kaplayan toz öksürmesine neden oldu. Kırmızı, yeşil ve mor ışınlar parıldamaya başlıyordu -büyü gökkuşakları. Gürültünün arasından emir veren çok tiz bir ses duyabiliyordu:

"Onları sağ ele geçirin!"

Biri acıyla çığlık attı. Sinistra olabilirdi.

"İlerlemeye devam edin! Herkes ilerlemeye devam etsin!" dedi Percy.

"Gitmek zorundayız! Acele et! Acele et-hepimiz-"

"Kapa çeneni, Lavender!" dedi Neville ve onu gerekenden fazla bir güçle kapıdan itti. Dean, kızı yakaladı ve korkusuna rağmen endişeli bir şekilde Neville'e sırıttı.

"Ravenclawlar, dikkat edin!" dedi Cho Chang.

Bir masa havada uçtu ve bir grup öğrencinin üzerine düştü. Bazıları sınıf arkadaşları tarafından molozun altından çıkarıldı, diğerleri hareketsiz kaldı. Kahkahalar havayı doldurdu.

"Ginny nerede?" diye sordu George.

"Ha?" diye sordu Fred, bir kez daha ikizi kadar parlak fikirli değildi.

"Ginny nerede?" diye bağırdı George, tekrar, çılgınca dönerek. "Burada değil!"

"Oh, hayır!" Hermione'nin rengi soldu ve George'un kolunu yakaladı. "Biraz uzanacağını söylemişti ve Ginny'nin nasıl uyuduğunu bilirsin-"

Kaya gibi. Harry ürperdi.

"Onu almak zorundayız," dedi Ron hemen.

"Delirdin mi?" diye birlikte sordu Hermione ve Fred. Hermione titreyerek tek başına devam etti. "Eğer bunu yaparsak asla dışarıya çıkamayız!"

Ama Ron ve Harry bakıştılar. "Pelerinler!"

Başka bir söz etmeden Kaçaklar, diğer Gryffindorlardan ayrıldı, kalabalığı yararak en yakın merdivene doğru ilerlediler. İyi ki, başka kimse yukarı çıkmak istemiyordu: Slytherinler zindana, Hufflepufflar seralara ve Ravenclawlar da kütüphaneye doğru gidiyorlardı. Birkaç saniyelik iteklemenin ardından, özgür bir şekilde George'un önderliğinde merdivenlere doğru hızla koşuyorlardı.

"Nereye gittiğinizi sanıyorsunuz siz?" Percy'nin sesi, Kaçaklar merdivenleri üçer dörder çıkarken onları takip etti. "Geri dönün!"

"Üzgünüm, Perce! Ginny'i almamız lazım!" diye bağırdı Ron, omzunun üzerinden geriye bakmayarak. Percy'nin kendi sorumlulukları vardı. Onların da.

Fakat Harry dönüp Percy'nin ıstırap çeken yüzüne baktı-Çatlamış kapıdan süzülerek gelen Ruh Emici'yi görmek için tam da zamanında bakarak.

* * *

"Ne oldu?" Sirius kapıyı çalmadan, topuklarını üzerinde hızla yürüyen Lily ile birlikte içeriye girdi. James çaresizce omuz silkerken kadın, kapıyı arkalarından kapattı.

"Bilmiyorum," diye itiraf etti, hala tiktaklayan ve zıplayan saati arkadaşına atarak. Sirius onu refleks olarak yakaladı.

"Tehlike," diye okudu yüksek sesle, sonra düşünceli gözlerle yukarı baktı. "Bu daha önce olmuş muydu?"

"Bilmiyorum. Ne anlama geldiğinden bile emin değilim-Diagon Yolu'na olan saldırıdan beri saat 'Savaş'ı gösteriyordu."

"Daha sonra 'Tehlike' dedi mi peki?" diye sordu Lily.

"Hayır. 'Risk' diyordu ki bu daha da kötü," diye yanıtladı James. "Onlar dünyanın durduğu anlardı-"

"Boş ver onu," diyerek onun lafını kesti Sirius. "Şimdi 'Tehlike' yazıyor. Bu ne anlama geliyor olabilir? Gardiyan Projesinin hiçbir şey göstermediğini söyledin...?

"Hem de hiç, tabi başka bir çözüm yolu bulamazsak."

"Hayır." Lily başını salladı. "Çapulcu Haritası'ndan başka bir yol yok ve bu aynı prensip."

Sirius saate kayıtsız gözlerle bakıyordu ki yelkovan RİSK'e doğru kaydı. James sıçradı, ani sessizlikte ağzını açarken, yelkovan tekrar, açıklanamaz bir şekilde, TEHLİKE'ye döndü. Sirius hızla başını kaldırdı.

"Bilmiyorum."

Aniden, Sirius'un gözleri kapandı, öyle kısa sürdü ki neredeyse James bile fark etmedi. Bir kez daha, aniden titreşerek açıldılar. "Bu iyi değil."

* * *

"Orada hiçbir şey yok," dedi Bill sonunda, iç çekerek. Bu iç çekişinin nedeninin rahatlık mı yoksa hayal kırıklığı mı olduğundan emin olamadı; savaş için kanı kaynıyordu ve hazırdı, vücudunun her santimi hareket için gerilmişti.

"Sanırım haklısın," diye yanında mırıldandı Tonks, kahverengi saçları dağınık bir atkuyruğu yapılmıştı. Bazen, vahşi operasyonları sırasında, saçları kendi normal rengine dönüyordu, tıpkı mavi gözleri gibi. Bu daha önce olmamıştı, ama Bill stajyerinin baskı altındayken bile gösterdiği dikkati takdir etti. Sakarlığı için bir ton şey söylenebilecek olsa da, Tonks küçük şeylerde donup kalmıyordu.

"Kahretsin," diye hırladı Alice, kocasına bakarak. Frank, canından bezmiş bir şekilde başını salladı.

"Gökyüzü hala siyah," diye aydınlattı diğerlerini. "Bir şeyler oluyor."

"Ama burada değil." Hestia somurttu, sonra başını Ana Villa'ya doğru çevirdi. "Panikleyen on Fransız öğrenciyi saymazsan tabi, ama o da ayrı bir mesele."

Tonks ve Bill haklı çıkmışlard ı-Fransız öğrenciler (hala hepsi düzgün İngilizce konuşmayı öğreniyordu) alarm yüzünden oldukça korkmuşlardı. Nerdeyse hepsi ailelerini Laçenne'de kaybetmişlerdi ve o saldırıdan sonra Voldemort'a karşı bir saygı kazanmışlardı. Ne yapacaklarını bilmemek onları her şeyden çok korkutuyordu ve Bill onları oldukça hızlı bir şekilde sakinleştirebilmişti. Yine de durum idealden oldukça uzaktı ve Seherbazların çoğu onların adada uzun bir süre kalacağından şüpheleniyorlardı.

"Peki gökyüzü neden siyah?" diye sıkıştırdı Clearwater, yukarıya bakarak. Bill diklenme dürtüsüne karşı koydu-Tonks'un sınıf arkadaşını sevmiyordu ve büyük ihtimalle asla da sevmeyecekti. Yine de, Clearwater, intikam üzerine yoğunlaşsa da iyi bir Seherbazdı ve Bill buna saygı duyuyordu.

"Güzel soru," diye söylendi Frank, sonra ayağa kalktı. Saklanmak için adayı çevreleyen sahillere sığınaklar yapmışlardı -daha çok Seherbazların adayı savunurken arkasına saklanabilecekleri kısa duvarlardı bunlar. Fakat şimdi, o dikkatli düşünülmüş korumalar kullanışsızdan da kullanışsız görünüyordu.

"Bilmiyor musun?"

"Tek bir ipucu bile yok." diye sırıttı daha yaşlı olan Seherbaz. "Ya da belki de vardır. Eski... eskiden okuduğum bir kitap Avalon'un iklimi ve bunun Büyücülük dünyasındaki yansımalarından bahsediyordu. Yani fırtınalar ve karanlık için, şey, kendi sonuçlarınızı çıkarabilirsiniz."

"Öyleyse kötü bir şeyler oluyor. Bir yerlerde." Tonks somurttu. "Ama nerede olduğunu bilmiyoruz."

Alice'in kaş çatışı her şeyi anlatıyordu. "X, yeri gösteriyor Tonks," diye yanıtladı güçlükle. "Şimdi sadece o X'in yerini bulmalı ve tepesine sinirli Seherbazlar yağdırmalıyız."

* * *

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

"Ginny!"

Perdenin arkasından bağıran beş ses herkesi uyandırmaya yeterliydi, garip bir şekilde derin uyuyan Ginny Weasley'i bile. Kaçaklar ortak salona daldıkları sırada birinci sınıfların yatakhanesinin merdivenlerinden inen ayak sesleri duyabiliyorlardı.

"Neler oluyor?" diye sordu Ginny, hala gözlerinden uyku akarak.

"Ölüm Yiyenler!" dedi Ron perişan bir şekilde, diğerlerinden bir kalp atışı süresi kadar önce konuşarak. "Buradalar ve-"

"Okula girdiler," diyerek onun sözünü kesti Hermione. "Profesör Lupin yaralı veya öldü, herkes kaçıyor. Gitmemiz lazım, hemen."

Ginny gözlerini kırptı ve sonra yüzü soldu. "Şaka yapmıyorsunuz."

"Delirdiğimizi mi sanıyorsun?" diye sordu George. "İhtiyacın olacak her şeyi al ve buradan çıkalım."

"Haklısın." Kendi yatakhanesine gitmek üzere yukarı çıkan Hermione tarafından takip edilerek merdivenlerden yukarı fırladı. Oğlanlar da onlara uydu ve biraz sonra Harry ve Ron kendi sandıklarına atılmış, Görünmezlik Pelerinlerini ve bulabilecekleri işe yarar şeyleri arıyorlardı.

"Tezek bombaları nasıl?" diye sordu Ron, sandığının diplerine doğru bir paket bularak.

"Kesinlikle. Peki ya kaşındırma tozuna ne dersin?"

"Büyük ihtimalle hayır... Ölüm Yiyenlerin kaşınmayı umursayacaklarını sanmam."

"Evet," diye onayladı Harry. "Durmadan-Hoplayan-Toplar nasıl?"

"Belki. Peki patlayan kartlar hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz?"

Harry başını salladı. "Yeterince büyük bir patlama olmaz."

"Doğru." Kalın kestane rengi süveter Savunma Büyüleri Kitabı kitabıyla çarpıp onu yere düşürünce hafif bir pat sesi oldu. "Sürekli Vuran Bumeranglara ne dersin?"

Ama Harry cevap vermedi. Sandığının dibine kadar kazmıştı ve parmakları serin metale değene kadar neredeyse unutmayı başardığı bir şeyi bulmuştu. Aniden zihni geçmişe, aylar önce aldığı bir mektuba döndü.

_...ve böylece sana Gryffindor'un kılıcını bırakıyorum ki zaten senin hakkındı. O bir zamanlar, senin atanı bir ağabey gibi seven Helga Hufflepuff'tan bir hediyeydi. Ölümünden sonra Hufflepuff, Gryffindor'un varislerinden birinin ona ihtiyacı olacağı zamana kadar orada durması için kılıcı Seçmen Şapka'nın içine yerleştirdi. Kılıç ortaya çıktığında, bunun senin için olduğunu biliyordum._

Harry gümüş kılıcı dikkatli bir şekilde çıkardı. Kılıç neredeyse loş ışıkta bile parlıyordu, onu çağırıyor gibiydi, gitmek için izin istiyordu. Uzun bir dakika boyunca Harry, yakut işlemelere baktı ve nedenini sorguladı, ama sonra aklına Dumbledore'un ona böylesine bir hediyeyi iyi bir nedeni olmasa vermeyeceği geldi. Belki de bunun nedenini öğreneceği gündü.

"Harry?" Ron sonunda ona doğru ilerledi ve Harry kılıcı hala elinde tutarak döndü.

"Evet?"

"Gitmemiz lazım, dostum."

Harry başını salladı ve ikisi de ellerinde birer görünmezlik pelerini tutarak merdivenlerden aşağıya koştular. Ron'un sol elinde bir çuval dolusu tezek bombası vardı ve Harry de sağ elinde kılıcı tutuyordu. Merdivenlerin sonuna tam da bağrışmalar başladığı sırada vardılar.

"Bazıları buraya girdi!"

"Hemen açıl, aptal portre ya da yok ol!"

"Ama parolayı duymalıyım!" diye karşı çıktı Şişman Hanım, sesi korkudan oldukça tizdi.

"Beni sınama," diye hırladı Ölüm Yiyenlerden biri. Flint gibi duyuluyordu, Harry'i bir keresinde öldürmeye kalkışan Ölüm Yiyen, oğlan kendine rağmen ürperdi.

Fred ve George merdivenlerden neredeyse Ginny ve Hermione ile aynı anda indiler. Ginny gözlük takıyordu ve Hermione'nin boynunda garip bir zincir vardı. "Piştik," dedi Fred aniden, portrenin dışındaki sesleri duyunca.

"Kızardık," diye ekledi ikizi.

"Soslandık."

"Fred! George!" Hermione sinirle elini şaklattı. "Bir çözüm yolu bulmalıyız!"

"Süpürgelerimizi alabiliriz," diye önermeyi denedi Harry. "Altımız içinde dördümüzün ve..." Hermione yeşile dönmeye başladığı sırada onu izledi.

"Hayır."

"Süpürge yok."

"Onlar-"

"-o kadar da önemli değil."

İkizler yine eski hallerine dönmüşlerdi ve Şişman Hanım çığlık attığı sırada hepsi dönüp baktı. Ginny sinirle kızardı ve kapıya doğru kaba bir hareket yaparak.

"Barbarlar," diye soludu. "Daha-"

Gürleme.

Parçalanma.

Sıçrama.

Portre deliği çöküyordu.

Hermione bembeyaz oldu. "Fikri olan var mı?"

"Fred, bu onuru ister misin?" diye sordu George, ikizine dönerek.

"Oh memnuniyet duyarım canım kardeşim," diye yanıtladı Fred, cebinden parçalanmış bir parşömen çıkararak. Gösterişli bir hareketle bi kenarını yırttı ve bekledi.

"Şunu keser misiniz?" diye bağırdı Ron. "Ölmekten birkaç inç uzaktayız ve siz-"

"Oh. Vay canına, " diye fısıldadı Ginny. Tam Fred'in önünde, daha önceden halı ve havadan başka bir şey olmayan bir yerde, bir kapı belirmişti. Garip, diye düşünebilmeyi başardı Harry şoka rağmen. Hogwarts hayal gücünün limitlerini zorlamaya meyilliydi, ama Hogwarts için bile... garipti. "Ne yaptın?"

"Sonra anlatırım," diye, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle, yanıtladı Fred, George kapıyı açabilsin diye kenara çekilerek. "Hadi buradan çıkalım."

Gürleme.

Sıçrama.

Portre geçidi açıldı ve dört Ölüm Yiyen odaya yuvarlandı.

"İşte oradalar!" diye bağırdı Flint.

"Onları canlı ele geçirin!" diye ekledi başka biri.

"Ah kahretsin!" Ron bir lanetten kaçarken küfretti.

"Dikkat et, Ron!" Hermione onun bir kolunu yakalayıp, başka bir lanetin başının üzerinden geçmesine neden olarak, geriye çekti. "Yere yat!"

"Hadi ama!" diye bağırdı Ginny, çoktan kapıdan içeriye dalarak. Arkasından Harry fırladı, kolları görünmezlik pelerini ve kılıç yüzünden asasını çekemeyeceği kadar doluydu. Fred, Ron ve Hermione'ye acele etmeleri için bağırıyordu.

"Tezek bombalarını at, seni gerizekalı!" diye çığlık attı Hermione kulağının dibinde.

"Ne-oh. Evet." El altından yapılan bir atış, pisliği Flint'in suratının tam ortasına yolladı. Bir saniye sonra, çuval patladı ve korkunç bir koku herkesin ağzını kapamasına neden olarak tüm Gryffindor ortak salonunu doldurdu.

Fred, Ron ve Hermione'yi kapıdan içeriye itekledi ve kendisinin ardından kapadı. Kapı anında yok oldu ve yerine bir duvar geldi. Kaçakların önünde sadece birbirinden on fit aralıklarla duran fenerlerle aydınlatılmış uzun bir koridor duruyordu.

"Neredeyiz biz?" diye fısıldadı Ginny.

"İhtiyaç Odasındayız," diye açıkladı George. "Bunun ilk senemizde Filch'ten kaçarken keşfetmiştik, ama Dumbledore bize şunu yollayana kadar adını bilmiyorduk." Fred bir parşömen çıkardı. "Bu, Hogwarts'ın neresinde olursan ol, odayı çağırıyor."

"İnanılmaz," diye soludu Hermione, kendini, Ron'la kavga ederken geldiği yerden kaldırarak.

"Takdir için zaman yok," diye araya girdi Fred. "Hadi gidelim."

"İçeri girebilirler mi?" diye sordu Harry.

"Sanmıyorum," diye yanıtladı Fred. "Ama bunu öğrenmeyelim tamam mı? Gitme zamanı. George, eğer gelirsen?"

"Memnuniyetle." Asasının ucunu yakarak, George geçitte önderlik etmeye başladı, peşinde yakın takipte olan Ginny, gözlüklerinin ardından sağa sola bakınıp her şeye konsantre olmuş bir şekilde, Harry, Gryffindor'un kılıcına ve Görünmezlik Pelerinini sıkı sıkı tutarak ve kendinden emin bir şekilde yürüyen diğerleriyle yürüdüler. Umarım bu bizi kalenin dışına çıkarır diye düşündü kendi kendine, ama her yer oradan daha iyiydi.

* * *

Tereddütle ve korkmuş bir şekilde bahçe avlusuna vardılar. George, sadece etrafı bir kolaçan etmek için, geçitten tek başına çıkmaya çalıştı, ama kapıyı açtığı anda İhtiyaç Odası kayboldu. Aniden Kaçaklar geniş bahçe avlusunun tam ortasındaydılar -ve savaşın da tam ortasındaydılar.

Ruh emiciler her yerdeydi ve insanlar çığlık atıyorlardı. Profesör Flitwick'in sesi Rawenclawlara geri dönmelerini bağırırken çoğu tehdidi bastırdı, onun yanına gelmeleri için bağırıyordu-ama bu pek de bir işe yaramıyordu. Bahçe avlusunun diğer ucunda, Profesör Sprout Cedric Diggory'e geri dönmesi için bağırıyordu, ama o kenardan kenardan savaşa doğru ilerlemeye devam etti. Dört beş kişilik bir öğrenci grubu Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından ve bir Ruh Emici yığını tarafından yakalanmıştı. Ölüm Yiyenler onları, aptalca gülerek, lanetledikçe Ruh Emiciler gözden kayboldu. Harry izlediği sırada, Marietta Edgecombe tökezledi ve-

"Reducto!" Narcissa Malfoy'un sesiymiş gibi duyuldu ve Marietta'nın hiç şansı yoktu. Kız lanet ona çarptığı anda parçalandı ve Harry bir çığlık duydu.

"Marietta!" Cho Chang arkadaşının yanına gitmek için hızla koşarak, Profesör Filtwick'in yanındaki Ravenclawlar kümesinden ileri doğru atıldı-ama Cedric Diggory'nin çelmesine takıldı.

"Yapamazsın!" diye onun bağırdığını duydu Harry uzaktan. "Hiçbir şey yapamazsın!"

"Hayır!" diye uludu Cho.

"Geri dönün!" diye bağırdı Sprout.

"Dikkat edin!" diye ekledi Flitwick ve ikili, bir lanetler gökkuşağı başlarının üzerinde çaprazlama geçmeye başlayınca yere atladılar.

"Dikkatleri dağılmışken gidelim," diye tısladı George ve Kaçaklar Ölüm Yiyenler ve Ruh Emiciler tarafından fark edilmeden adım adım ilerlemeye başladılar. Ana kapı artık ardına kadar açıktı, dev bir güçle menteşelerinden ayrılmıştı ve çok uzakta değildi.

Başka bir çığlık ve sonra bir başkası daha... Sayılamayacak kadar çok kişi çığlık atıyordu -Ruh Emiciler küçük bir Ravenclaw grubunu kıstırmışlardı ve Harry, gri eller onlara uzanırken korkuyla izledi. Yüzleri tanıyamıyordu, bu uzaklıktan değil, ama dört veya beşi kişi gördüğünü sandı. Cho ve Cedric yeniden koşuyorlardı.

Hermione onun kolunu yakaladı ve onu ileri itekleyerek "Hadi Harry!" dedi. Harry bunun nedenini gördü. Ruh Emiciler onlara doğru geliyordu. Aynı anda Ron küfretti:

"Ah kahretsin. İşte geliyorlar!"

"Acele edin!" Ginny asası dışarıda ve ciddi bir yüzle onlara önderlik ediyordu.

Kaleden birkaç Slytherin çıktı ve hemen ardından Harry, Draco Malfoy'un sesini duyduğunu sandı: "Koşun, Gryffindorlar, koşun!"

Kahkahalar, Kaçakların üzerine yöneldi ve daha da hızlı koştular. Harry Vincent Crabbe'in bir Ruh Emici'ye çok fazla yaklaşıp öpüldüğünü veya Megan Jones'un Flint'in Cruciatus lanetiyle kıstırılıp yere çığlık atarak yere düştüğünü ve ölene kadar lanetin kaldırılmadığını görmek için zamanında bakamadı. Fakat bunlar sadece bir avuç kayıptı, savaşın bir istatistiği. Öğrenciler her yönde koşuyorlardı, Kingsley Shacklebolt yerde kanlar içinde yatıyordu ve Auriga Sinistra onun yanına koşarken beklenmedik bir çeviklikle lanetlerden kaçıyordu.

Fakat Kaçaklar geriye bakmaya cüret edemediler. Sadece koşabilirlerdi ana kapıya doğru koşabilirlerdi, nefes nefese ve terleyerek, yol üzerinde moloz yığınlarının ve ölü bir oğlanın üzerinden atlayarak. Uzaktaki kapı, sonunda, onlar içinden ormana geçene kadar, giderek yaklaştı ve yaklaştı.

Onlar Yasak Orman'a vardıktan saniyeler sonra çığlıklar başladı.

* * *

Baykuş, Sirius saati geri verdikten kısa bir süre sonra James'in masasına kondu. Ofisin üç sakininin de nutku tutulmuştu, kötü bir şey olduğunu biliyorlardı, ama nereden olduğunu bilmiyorlardı. Avalon'dan gelen en son rapor da pek bir işe yaramamıştı-ama bir şeyin yolunda olmadığını gösteriyordu, ama kimse ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Karanlık bulutlar Işığın Adası'nın üzerinde dönüyordu ve kötü bir şeylerin olduğunu söylüyordu.

Ve şimdi de, kahverengi tüylü ve oldukça sade baykuş... Sıradan. Bir Hogwarts baykuşu.

James kalbinin sıkıştığını ve gözlerinin genişlediğini hissetti.

"Hayır," diye fısıldadı Lily.

"Kahretsin." Sirius ayakta durmaya başladı, sonra James'in mektubu açmasını bekledi. Sihir Bakanı mührü açtığı sırada onun omzundan okuyordu.

Mektup, Remus'tandı.

**James,**

**Bu sana ulaştığında, çok geç olacak. Savaşmak zorundayız, ama kaybedeceğiz. Bunu daha önce hiçbir şey bilmiyormuş gibi biliyorum-ne kadar korkunç görünürse görünsün, başka sonuç yok.**

**Hogwarts yakında ele geçirilecek. Çocukları kurtarabilmek için ne yapabiliyorsanız yapın; Severus'la birlikte çalışın. Bu dünyada hiçbir şeyi sevmiyorsa bile Hogwarts'ı seviyor. Öğrencilerin ölmesine ya da Hogwarts'ın toza dönüşmesine izin vermez.**

**Keşke daha fazlası için zaman olsaydı.**

**Remus.**

"Hemen gidiyorum," Sirius kapıya doğru yöneldi, ama James onu durdurdu, bir şekilde göğsündeki ağırlığa rağmen konuşmayı başararak,

"Hayır." Yutkunmak zorundaydı. "Eğer Remus haklıysa, yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok." Merlin, bunu söylemek acı veriyordu. "Acil bir toplantı düzenleyeyim. Buradan sonra ne yapacağımıza bir çözüm buluruz."

"Ben..." Sirius ayağa kalktı, hırpalanmış görünüyordu.

"Biliyorum." James, akmak isteyen gözyaşlarını yutkunarak engelledi. "Ama uzun sürmeyecek. Söz veriyorum."

_Çeviren: Dame_


End file.
